Survivor
by WorksofArt
Summary: There is no such thing as a paradise, just a figment of ones imagination. There is always a constant battle in ones self and those that surround each other. Sequel to Eternal Corruption. ClairexWesker
1. Prologue

Survivor: Prologue

 **A/N: As promised, here's the intro to the sequel of Eternal Corruption. Of course you won't know what's going on unless you've read Eternal Corruption, so I encourage you guys who haven't already read it, read it! I don't think I'll be doing this chronological order but it will be pre re5 for sure though. As always, enjoy.**

"How's that new badge feeling on you?" Leon tapped on the silver encrusted badge that Claire held in her palm. She felt a glow of power bestowed on her, smiling bright between the ex RPD officer and the silver badge.

"Not very special. You know, coffee runs is the most I do." Leon laughed, instantly recalling his saying, rubbing his hand into her hair holding his own badge on his chest that indicated he was part of the White House Intel. He wanted to see the badge himself, so he went straight after work to the two siblings home.

"You would never believe what I found looking through some old boxes." Claire raised her eyebrow in question and saw Leon reach for his pocket, pulling a paper cut out of a younger looking Leon that read Raccoon City Police Department across in bold letters along with a badge with the same insignia. She smiled wide and grabbed the small cut out from him, letting a light laughter in the process.

"Oh my god, you look so young!" He frowned with his brows furrowed, confused. Claire felt his eyes on her and looked up to meet his gaze, still smiling.

"Are you calling me old?"

"Well, you have aged." She simply stated laughing and continued to look between the photo and at Leon's present features.

"I didn't bring this out so you could just laugh at it!" Leon blushed and quickly put the item away, frowning at Claire. She felt a pang of remorse when the badge was snatched away, recalling how insecure Leon was with growing old, reassuring the agent.

"I'm sorry Leon. It just seems not so long ago we were running together, fighting for our lives." She put her hand to his shoulder. Leon shook his head and rolled his eyes across the room, clearly annoyed.

"Yeah, well it hasn't exactly been that long ago."

"Claire, what's all the noise about?" Chris came out of his room, looking between the two and Leon stood from the couch once he saw the older Redfield walk into the room.

"Nothing Chris." He spoke for her, instantly hiding his card and as if it were a bomb. Claire straightened herself out and smiled at her older brother and nudged at Leon in encouragement.

"You should show him!" Leon grumbled and dug into his pocket pulling out his old badge and picture, Chris stared at it puzzled and held it up, examining it almost in disbelief.

"You kept this after all these years?" Chris asked, perplexed none the less, looking between the identification and Leon. "You weren't even a cop for a day and you look so young!"

"Yeah, I totally forgot about it until the other day when Claire told me she got into Terra Save. It got me into looking through my old boxes for my academy photo. Guess I found more than I bargained for." His face lit to a cheeky smile.

"Hmm, I wonder if I still have mine. I'll should ask if Jill, Barry or Rebecca have theirs." Chris put his finger on his chin in thought, a similar trait Claire had, squinting his eyes as if to recall back.

"Wouldn't be surprised if I left it behind in Raccoon City. I lost like 5 of those while I was on Alpha team, they always seemed to walk away from my office."

Claire stared up at her brother and began to wonder how she ever got accepted to join terra save. They bickered over the whole deal until Claire finalized that she was going through with her plan, with his blessing or not. After finishing her courses, she received an email that detailed they were quite interested in her and considering her past with the undead and bio terrorism, they'd be more than thrilled to have her on their team. Of course she accepted, she needed to pay her loans some how, and this offer was just up her alley. She met up with a Terra Save official just days later, they gave her a pretty easy task as a first objective, just to take some papers to headquarters. Leon seemed thrilled for her to finally be stepping up and joining the crew in their fights to end inhumane activity and Chris although hesitant at first, eventually, was glad Claire chose a path less hand on hand with terrorism and worked with one behind the scenes. Although he had second thoughts, he was finally convinced by Jill maybe he should just back off. He had to have let go eventually and trust that she knew what was right from wrong and ultimately, finally let her live her life. She felt her life was back together, getting a job fresh out of college and walking the stage next week seemed to be good enough for her.

"Get some shut eye; you don't wanna over sleep and be late now, do you?"

"It might save you from a zombie outbreak." Leon remarked smartly and gave Claire a smile recalling the story Leon told her while they were escaping the infected city.

"I'd have to get drunk enough for that to happen." Leon gave an equal bright smile that met his eyes, realizing she caught onto his humor quickly and went for the door.

"Thanks for inviting me guys. Try not to have too much fun." Claire walked him to the door, waving a goodbye to her close friend. She rarely found time to spend with the young agent since he seemed to be all over the country now a days. She still called the man often, and although he didn't answer, he'd return her calls as soon as he could. She closed the door quietly, turning to face her brother, just the two siblings inhabiting the complex.

"Bet you're excited for tomorrow, huh?" Chris gave a short laugh, grimacing, scratching the back of his head with one hand while the other supporting him leaning against the couch sighing out.

"Chris, you don't have to worry about me." She gave promising look towards her older brother who didn't seem to ease at all with her words, shaking his head in disagreement. Much of this was partial to the fact from the whole scene back on Queen Zenobia. Chris, although now quieted down about the whole ordeal, still had not forgotten the tyrant of a man displaying his affection toward her, whether it be genuine or not it made Chris extremely upset.

"It's not that I'm worrying about you. I'm worrying about the people around you. Not everyone is good in the world Claire, you know this." Claire gave a stern nodded, knowing exactly who her brother was referring to, part of her wanting to avoid this conversation in total, but she knew her brother would be just as upset if she walked away from him, especially at this moment. "If anything bad happens Claire, look for the nearest exit. Don't hang around, please."

"Of course Chris, but you know I'm not going to be leaving people behind." Chris grunted, running a hand through his spiked hair, knowing very well that Claire was willing to risk her well being for the innocent. He bit his lip and went towards his room in defeat.

"Get some sleep, you don't want to be tired now, do you?" Claire nodded and went towards her room, having difficulty even staying still let alone sleep until midnight came around and finally descending into a slumber.

 **A/N: short and subtle, more to come! Fav r &r guys! I have a 4 days weekend and I'm on vacation but that won't stop be from writing! I'll update as soon as possible! Much love!**


	2. Deadly Airlines

Chapter: 1

The next morning Claire ran around the apartment looking for her belt. Chris received a late night phone call for something urgent at work, leaving Claire a note behind attached with a _'be back soon._ ' Claire pulled on her boots, sporting her white jacket over her darkened pink long sleeved turtle neck. She put her phone in the brown jeans, wanting to be on her best attire today since it was technically her first mission, no matter how easy the task seemed. She looked back to see her combat knife sitting on the table top counter, having an internal battle whether to take it with her for precaution or leave it behind since airports typically frowned upon weapons being in the facility, and she as hell didn't want to live with a possible arrest or felony on her record. She shook her head, going towards the door, spotting her brown belt hanging onto the vacant coat hanger. Smiling she wrapped the item around herself, finally exiting the building attempting to hailing a taxi. After 5 failed attempts she was finally picked up and arrived at Harvardville airport, a wide smile spread from cheek to cheek. She walked through a crowd, passing through the metal detectors easily, she looked out for what was read in the email, a man with a brown beard, brown spiked hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a light blue shirt, holding a silver briefcase. She stood in the middle of the busy establishment, looking at everyone that walked into the building. A frown would appear when she would see someone almost alike to the description but not quite exact, always missing the briefcase, their eyes weren't blue, or even no beard.

"God this is worse than a game of Waldo." She sighed out looking through the approaching crowd and felt someone tap on her shoulder. Turning, she was faced with a fairly handsome man, young, slightly built as well, who held a silver case.

"You must be Mrs. Redfield, right?" He smiled, his teeth were straight and he had a warm, promising smile. His stature was poised and instantly made himself seem as if he were an important asset to the company - the way he carried himself at least.

"Miss Redfield," She corrected him, her smile meet her eyes and held her hand out. "But you can call me Claire."

"Well Claire, I'm Neil Fisher, but you can call me Neil." He met her half way and gave a firm shake, holding the silver case towards her. "I finally I get to meet who everyone seems to be making a big fuss about at HQ." He laughed and she took the silver case from him.

"Yeah I bet. It's not every day a Raccoon City survivor gets into your guy's organization." She smiled and there was a silence between the two as he was grasping what information she had just told him. Neil sighed out and looked past Claire.

"Don't want to keep you waiting, just take that to HQ downtown and you'll be done for the day."

"Seems too easy; easier than running coffee." He gave a chuckle and nodded his head.

"I'm glad to have someone like you on our side Claire, take care. I hope to meet you soon." He walked away, Claire's eyes followed him until he was out of sight, swallowed by the crowd.

"Claire?" Claire turned around once more and instantly recognizes the familiar face that stood before her. Her smile widened and saw a young girl who clung close to the older woman.

"Aunt Chawla?" Claire gasped out, walking up to the two. She recognized the olive skinned women she befriended at a mandatory meeting terra save had - her first meeting.

"Funny running into you here." She laughed holding the young girl close to her.

"I could say the same thing, what brings you here?"

"I just came back from getting my niece from India." She smiled gesturing toward the young girl.

"Aunt, I'm tired." She looked at the child and patted her head.

"Yes, of course. Claire would you please look after her while I bring the car?" Claire smiled and nodded, the young child stared meekly back at Claire who knelt down near to meet the child's face.

"Hi honey. I don't think we've ever met before, my names Claire." She held her hand out and the young girls eyes widened with curiosity.

"My name is Rani." She met her half way, Claire's hand engulfing the young girls and shook hands with her. They both sat in the waiting lounge, the poor excuse of chairs creaked beneath their weight. While waiting for Aunt Chawla to come back, Rani made a loquacious impression, speaking on how different the U.S. was from India. A man in a gray suit seemed to look every so often at the two. Claire smiled and nodded at the young girls story and held the case on her lap, looking every so often towards the T.V. There had been reports of protestors outside of the airport she found herself in, word got out that the senator was making his way back from a plane ride. A reporter came into view, asking the senator of his thoughts on India's outbreak, to which he jokingly says maybe Halloween is celebrated early in India. Claire shook her head in disgust and looked toward Rani who simply frowned at the picture of the senator.

"Really, I simply don't understand American humor." He spoke, his voice suave and had a hint of English in him. Claire gave a glance toward him and he seemed to take back his words, pushing his glasses back up from the bridge of his nose. "My apologies I didn't mean to-"

"Don't worry, about it, I can relate." She shook her hand, dismissing the older gentleman who clearly knew a way with words.

"Are you two waiting for someone as well?" Claire nodded with a yes and he nodded as well. "Seems like they let the insane asylums patients out for the day; a bit crazy outside."

"It wasn't as bad when I got here, but I do agree. That is an understatement though. This isn't the only thing the senator brought to Harvardville, seems like the whackos from the circus decided to hit town." Claire looked to see people dressed as the undead, frowning at the scene before her. The older man gave a light chuckle and looked down towards his watch.

"I do grow weary of waiting. I'll catch a taxi; good day ladies." He gave a light smile, bowing towards the two. He began to into a nearby crowd, Claire's thoughts scattered for a moment as he seemed to be almost uncomfortable conversing with the two. She shook her head, reminding herself maybe it was just her imagination. A scream was heard through the terminal and Claire looked up to see someone was dressed as the undead, frowning Claire instructed Rani to wait, stomping towards the man. She ripped his mask off from behind him, her eyes wild with anger.

"Really? This is too much." She scolded, and the man gave a weak smile, realizing his cover was blown. He turned to run the opposing side of Claire only to bump into airport security. She frowned and was approached by the security guard who was apprehending the man.

"We're you involved in this in any way?"

"Well, indirectly speaking, yes." Her lips parted to a weak smile toward the officer who seemed to be balding much too young for his age.

"Well, indirectly speaking, you're under arrest as well." Claire's face drained at the word arrest and shook her head.

"Aw come on, hear me out." Claire shook her head with her hands in front of her, the metal case next to her feet. She looked to her side to see someone going towards the crowd limping. The guard was distracted now, going towards the man in red, trying to imitate Claire but pulling on his mask, only to be bit in the neck, a spurt of crimson exploded from his open artery and a bloody curdling cry sounded the halls. The agents that protected the senator who tried to make his get away from the facility just moments earlier, now tried to apprehend the man in red, shooting him in the chest. The security guard laid on the ground, convincing everyone he was dead, even the agent who confirmed with those around by checking his pulse. Claire looked feverishly towards the man in red who seemed to get up from his injuries. Her eyes widened and ran towards the agent, instantly realizing what was taking place before her. She waved her hands erratically towards everyone.

"Get away! Get away! Run!" She screamed towards the agent who was simply confused and looked down just in time to make eye contact with his murder. Claire ran towards Rani who seemed to be screaming with everyone, getting lost in the crowd. Claire's footing halted as she was held back by the short, over sized aged senator who pleaded for her help. She looked down at the man, grimacing, snapping her head hearing the intercom over everyone's screams.

"All personal evacuate the terminal immediately, I repeat evacuate the terminal immediately. This is not a drill, use all exits. Everyone evacuate the terminal immediately." Claire saw a plane had gone awol and was running through the building as if it were a Lego house and ramming into people like they were ants. Claire felt her foot slip and dropped the case, it's lock breaking and out rolled not papers as expected, but a vial of a serum. She lost consciousness for a moment, shortly returning back to reality. Looking up, coughing from the debris that floated around her, the red vial stared back at her rolling from side to side, her eyes widened and looked around her. It beckoned for her touch and she gripped the cold chrome. Putting it carefully in her pocket, she got on all fours, giving a harder cough and looked to see the senator was knocked out cold. She spotted Rani who was hiding behind a trash can, life seemed to be drained in the once over populated airport and she looked around her in dismay.

"Not again." She grumbled to herself and saw Rani dash towards her, holding onto her tight.

"Claire, I'm scared." She cried into the young women's chest, who sat up to cradling the child.

"I know honey... I know." She poked at the senator who awoke from his slumber and went towards a room that held a flight attendant who took shelter, demanding to know who walked through the door, her voice filled with fear.

"We needed shelter, seems like we're the only ones to make it out of that hell." Claire sighed out, holding onto the child in comfort for Rani and for herself.

"I'm sure they'll be sending help guys, so we can just stay here until they find us." She gave a meek smile and pulled out her phone.

"I'll let them know where we're at, hopefully, they get to us quickly." She made a call of distress to the operator who conducted the emergency call, telling her everyone who inhabited the room as well as their location. Sitting in silence the senators laugh broke through the air and a smug smile spread across his wrinkled face. Claire's head titled in curiosity, considering perhaps he lost his mind in the horror he just witnessed.

"If you didn't tell them I was here, they would have ignored your call."

"You might want to stick your ego up your ass, considering your own secretary left you for dead here." She bit out, eyes narrowed and held young child who simply shook with fear. A scream broke through with a cry for help and the secretary let out a whimper.

"What was that?"

"Survivors that more than likely need our help. We've got to go out there and save them." Claire's voice filled with demanded, looking from the senator and the flight attendant, both not making any moves to leave.

"Please don't leave Claire, my father said the same thing when he went for my mother and he didn't come back, and neither did my mother. That means you won't come back either." She grimaced, looking at the young child with empathy clear in her eyes.

"I promise I'll be back Rani, okay." She nodded, the little girls corners of her mouth drooped along with her eyes glinting with tears that threatened to spill. She looked toward the flight attendant asking for a weapon or even anything close to that, only to be given an umbrella. She walked out, the door locked behind her. She looked down and gave a short, mirthless laugh.

"Well, never saw this coming." Her thoughts went towards Wesker and could see him smirking at the irony that this held for her and quickly returned to the mission at hand, walking through the hallways with caution.

"Is anyone out there?" She yelled out, turning sharp corners, weapon ready to whack anything that popped up. She hit a hard body and was thrown back, looking up and saw a familiar shaggy brown haired man in front of her.

"Leon?" He seemed to be not in the best moods and grabbed her forearm, forcing her to stand.

"I was hoping I wouldn't see your face."

"I don't know if I should take that as an insult." Claire grumbled, looking to see another pair of guns follow Leon's trail.

"Nice umbrella." He pointed toward her choice of weapon and a scowl spread to her face.

"I didn't get to pick out my weapon of choice, Mr. Kennedy." She began to walk with Leon by her side and explained on how there were infected in the building and they've been having to wait almost all night as well as the thought of there being more survivors.

"Don't worry, we'll get out of here." He nodded towards Claire who looked into the abyss in front of her.

"What's the plan?" She asked as they both entered the VIP lounge that held all the previous inhabitants.

"We run across the main lobby. It's our best bet, it's the area with the most space here." The senator protested, as well as everyone else, but Claire simply nodded in agreement, putting the small child on her back preparing to take their leave.

"He's right, it's out best bet, besides, their slow so it'll be easy to get across."

"And since when did you become an expert in this?" The senator grunted towards the girl who glared at the old man, biting her tongue. Before she could retort Leon spoke for her.

"You're looking at two of the few Raccoon City survivors, if anything we know more than anyone of these things. So I suggest you guys follow through with our plans if you want any chance in survival." Leon grunted, eyes instantly traveling from Claire to Leon, awe in everyone's eyes. "Now let's go."

 **Reviews** :

 **thatonefemalewriter: literally me. Claire and Wesker are my ideal couple but Leon and Claire are just so cute too! I prefer Leon with Ada though, even though she just plays with the poor guys heart lol.**

 **A/N: hopefully I'll be updating again tomorrow! I just got back home from my trip, and I did get some writing done but not as much as I'd like. Thanks guys! R &R as wel as Fav and Follow my story! **


	3. Close Calls

E.D. Chapter 3

 ** _A/N: I do want to make it clear my story isn't going to be in chronological order, but it is prior to resident evil 5 and more than likely end there. As always, enjoy._**

Claire ran through the hallways being blocked by the gun fire that surrounded her. They had already lost one man in the process, his name assumed to be Greg as the women in the SRT suit yelled out as they left him behind. Although it pained Claire, she knew there was nothing they could do for him now, he seemed to know so as well as he volunteered his life. Claire pulled Leon aside before exiting the lounge, telling him of her findings. She pulled out the vial and Leon stared at the item, his eyes wide with surprise.

"You need to hold onto that thing if it's the last thing you do. Whatever it is, they didn't want you knowing what it was in the first place." She nodded and now she found herself at a ledge one that Rani dropped from after being pushed off by a basted senator, nothing thinking twice of the young girls well being while he made a get away with his own life. The small girl began to get swarmed by a group of zombies and Claire naturally, without second thoughts, jumped as well. There was a sound of a tear and felt a sharp pain stab into her leg. She looked down to see a glass from a shattered window had tore into her skin and knelt down, holding the child with one arm while the other tried to suppress the blood that dripped down to her ankle. She'd surely be in much more pain if it weren't for the rush of blood flow racing through her veins.

"Claire!" Leon yelled just before he was pushed down by a zombie, having his own battle at hand. Claire looked from him towards the swarm again, looking for a way out. She put her full force into a punch, her wrist sinking into its face and sent one of the undead on the floor, the sickening sound of torn flesh and the putrid smell of infected blood filled her lungs. She lifted her good leg, stomping on its chest, limping through the crowd, getting cornered yet again.

"Rani, run ahead. Whatever you do, don't look back or get caught, okay honey?" She prepared herself praying that she'd make it out at least in pieces, the little girl refusing to let her go.

"Claire no, you have to come with me."

"Just go Rani. I'll be ok." The young girl began to spill tears and looked towards Claire in disbelief. "I promise." She kissed the young girls forehead. "Now go!" Pushing the young girl forward to run she hunched over, holding onto her leg and frowned at the scent of decomposition. Her chances at not getting some sort of bite looked slim, grimacing she planted her feet firmly, her bare hands being her only weapon at the moment.

A zip line came into view and a women in dark clothing flew through, her short hair whipped across her face and gun shots sounded the hallway, the zombies that populated the main lobby now laid on the ground with just a few struggling to get up only to lay back on the ground in defeat. She tucked a stray hair behind her ear and gave a devilish smiled at the group, the women with SRT aiming her gun at her instantaneously. Leon jumped down to help Claire up, murmuring a sorry. Rani ran back towards Claire and simply clung to her again, seeing the crowd had been controlled

"That went better than expected... Guess my marksmanship hasn't completely vanished." She said to herself, a ghost of a smile etched her face as she looked back at the damage she caused, then back at the group. She tilted her head, appraising the woman who refused to lower her aim on the Asian woman. "Better put that gun down before you hurt yourself."

"Marksmanship and perfect timing." Claire added with sarcasm, winching when she felt another sharp sting, looking down at her leg.

"Ada, why are you here?" Leon asked, his eyes tracked toward the women who seemed to finally acknowledge the man, simply shrugging.

"Came to make sure things went smoothly for you two. As much as I'd love to stay and catch up, seems like you all have enough on your plate as it is. I have my own business here as well." Ada gave a snide smirk to the group of survivors. Claire sensed a twig of annoyance with her wittiness, quickly hiding it as she caught her choice of words. Leon seemed to be concentrated only on Ada at the moment, the woman only slipping by every blue moon. "Consider this a parting present." Ada gave a light smile towards Claire. "Business calls," Just as she was about to make her get away, her hands off device began to ring, she instantly clicked her ear and her eyes narrowed, nodding and gave a dark smirk. She said affirmative, clicked her device again and looked towards Claire. "My employer told me to send you his regards and I quote, wishes he could have been here to say so himself. Catch you guys later."

Claire froze up, her throat dried and looked toward Leon who continued to look just as confused as everyone else. With a wink the Asian women was gone just as fast as she arrived, her wire extending, going deeper into the destroyed airport. First to realize the cleared path Claire spoke up grabbing the attention of everyone.

"We can worry about her later. Right now, we need to get out of here!" Leon supported the injured Redfield with his right arm around her waist. The path was surrounded with obstacles of rubble, the whole facility resembled that of a sand castle falling in on itself. The few fires still ablaze helped light the lobby. Rani kept close to Claire, meanwhile the senator was far ahead of everyone else, missing entirely of what just happened.

"Claire, why are we helping the bad man?" Rani asked, her arm wrapped around Claire's wrist. looking for some sort of comfort from this traumatizing experience. Claire thought for a moment, thinking how to word the explanation to the young girl and a thought sparked to her mind.

"Just because there's some bad people in the world, doesn't mean we can't help them too." Claire smiled down reassuringly at the tanned child. Her black hair shined in contrast of the flames. She seemed to agree, keeping silent and her grip to Claire tightened.

"The exit should be up ahead, let's just hope that luck is still with us." Leon spoke, his deep voice penetrating the silence that flooded the room; Footsteps and crackling of flames were the two things that sounded the room.

"Light! I see light!" The senator exclaimed, running towards the lit pathway. There was light from the camps outside, cleansing the victims involved in the outbreak, sounds of helicopters choppers and bustling outside hurried workers were now in hearing range. Claire rolled her eyes at the senator, he sure ass hell didn't deserve the title, and perhaps didn't even deserve the title as a man due to the event that occurred back in their hide out and escaping.

"I think I can walk the rest on my own Leon. Besides, you must be annoyed already, hauling me around like a rag doll." Claire said removing her attachment to the shaggy chestnut haired man.

"Hardly. Besides, it's not much of a problem, you'd do the same for me if I was hurt." Claire smiled, her leg still stung, but it wasn't anything she couldn't stand. She continued to limp, the small girl still attached to her.

"Claire, you're husband is really nice." Ronnie smiled up at Claire, her eyes glittered against the now shined light.

"No no no Ronnie, he's not my husba-" pushing the door open, All the occupants found themselves with guns pointed at their direction.

"Don't shoot!" The senator pleaded, they seemed to be marines, which was a relief on Claire's part, due to the serum hopefully being exchanged here.

With realization of civilized humans, the marines put their weapons down, now approaching the survivors.

Claire reached into her back pocket only feeling emptiness. She looked more frantically and looked at Leon who met her eyes, confused to her feverish actions.

"What's wrong Claire?"

"The serum, it's not in my pockets." Leon's eyes widened and looked towards the building. Then looked back at Claire.

"It's too risky to go back there, forget about it."

"Forget about it? That could be a vaccine or even a virus that can be used for research! What the hell do you mean forget about it?!" Claire snapped, moving to go back towards the building only to have Leon place his hands on her shoulders, keeping her in place.

"Claire, were better off leaving it behind, it'd be like looking for a needle in a haystack." She shook her head, hitting her palm against her forehead.

"Leon, how could I be so stupid?"

"Is everything alright here?" A man armored up approached the two and Leon simply nodded, dismissing him and Claire continued to look back toward the building, her face read that of disappointment. Her leg stung suddenly and Claire held onto it, covering the wound.

"We need to get ourselves checked out." Leon insisted.

"Aunt?" Rani ran up towards the gate only to be pulled from a medical doctor. There was a struggle until Claire came towards the two limping, telling the volunteer that she had it under control, assuring Aunt Chawla. After calming the two down, Rani and Claire were escorted to be vaccinated and examined. With a poor excuse of bandaging Claire walked cautiously on both feet outside, meeting Leon, examining the puncture that the needle left on her arm. All in the clear, she was good to go home.

"Guess you got to fill out some paper work on this huh?" Claire simply nodded at Leon's comment, her eyes still traveling back to the building and gave a long sigh. "Claire, don't worry yourself over that. You're a rescuer, you chose a path less violent than that of your brothers and I. At the end of the day it's not different than either, were all looking for the same thing. It's to wipe those virus's off the face of the earth." He continued crossing his arms across his chest, looking up towards the sky. "We'd be just as bad if we had that serum in our hands, whatever the hell it was. It'd be hell if it fell into the wrong hands and someone sold it off or even worse, released it for another outbreak."

Claire nodded, agreeing with Leon, wrapping her arms around the sandy haired man who just smoothed her hair over. This is a side of Leon she almost rarely saw, and she was quiet thankful for it. "Thank you Leon."

"Touching isn't it? Special agent and zombie outbreak survivor having a moment." Claire turned around glaring at the small, obese senator who simply gave a sneered smile. Trucks arrived with the insignia of Wilpharma and Claire felt her blood boil, remembering the forest incident while at her stay with the tyrant as well as rumors of human experimenting going around.

"Why the hell are they here?" The senator gave a laugh and out appeared the mysterious silver haired man, pushing his glasses back with his middle and ring finger, nodding towards Claire with a comforting smile.

"You? Why are you here?" She asked confused and looked between the two who seemed like an odd pair.

"My apologies, I never got to introduce myself-"

"You're looking at Wilpharama's head researcher Fredrick Douglas." Claire's face burned with anger, recalling the dark fate of the agent who attempted to take her life that fateful night. Her lips parted in disbelief and looked between the short man next to the silver haired one.

"Yes, you see, I'm here to assure that the vaccinations go as planned." He gave a meek smile and kept his eyes on Claire, giving her an odd feeling and her brows narrowed, it seemed impossible that this man would have knowledge of that night or else he would have made sure she'd be dead today.

"Why weren't the vaccines administered before we entered the building then? What the hell were you guys waiting for!" Angela screamed at the man. "If you gave those damn vaccines to us beforehand, we'd still have Greg."

"You see that was the original plan, but our road block were the protestors as well as terra save." Claire was confused and looked towards the man again, her body frozen with the sound of Terra Save.

"What do you mean?"

"We were to have all the vaccines given by mid noon to all of the United States, but protestors and terra save prevented such actions to be accomplished." Claire's eyes blushed and looked at Angela who seemed to have anguish and anger pulsing through her.

"This can't be." The senator gave a smug look towards Claire's shock and walked away. Fredrick looked at her, debating to comfort her or to follow the senator, choosing the latter moments later and walked toward the dirt path.

"Claire, it's not your fault. There's nothing you could have done." Leon put his hand on her shoulder in reassurance. Claire face was clear of any emotion, shaking Leon's hand from her and dragged her feet across the ground.

"I think I'll just go get some sleep Leon, I'll call you in the morning."

"You sure you don't want me to take you home?" She shook her head and her eyes showed sorrow.

"I'll catch a cab home." She said meekly and exited the area with little energy.

* * *

The young black haired woman walked briskly through the dark hallways and held a flash light, shinning the light everywhere until finally coming across a chrome vial. It had bursted and there was a small spill of the serum on the floor, puddling around the broken glass that inhabited the concrete. A frown etched her face, scooping what remained of the fluid into a bottle and failed to miss the piece of torn brown jeans dangling from a shard of glass, the crimson blood that was still fresh as it dripped from the jagged edge.

 **Reviews:**

 **Saddlebrat: thanks! I hope this installment satisfied you some what!**

 **Sylviachristen: yes I did, and I lied :( I'm so sorry I didn't update the next day :(. I did update now though so hopefully you're not too mad with me lol. Thanks! You guys should be expecting that devil of a blonde in the upcoming chapters, trust me, you'll be happy with how he appears :D.**

 **Thatonefemalewriter: THEY ARE CUTE BUT CLAIRExWESKER GOT MY HEART. But Leon's crush on Ada got me in my feels :( trust me cleon rn but when Wesker comes up, you'll love it lol. Thanks I'm glad you're enjoying it!**

 **I-kitzune20: thanks! No I don't plan on keeping them here this whole fiction, trust me, I enjoyed degeneration but to keep them here the whole fiction would be no buenoooo, but I thought of the best idea (or at least I thought was the best idea) to tie into my story using the hardville incident! It won't be long until Wesker comes, trust me. I hope these little Leon and Claire moments in this chapter healed the small edge he was giving her earlier! You're the first to point this out about the vial, I'm glad you noticed! I don't wanna spoil anything, so you'll find out later what's in that vial!**

 ** _A/N: you guys already know I don't having Wesker show up in the first chapters. You gotta slowly and gradually have him show up so you appreciate him more lol. I'm sorry it took me more time to update this chapter, I came back from my trip and instantly started work again and been backed up with preparing for school, but I do have a couple of days off this upcoming week, expect updates! (Hopefully) R &R fav and follow guys! _**


	4. Concerns and Congrats

Chapter: 3

A terra save official came to visit Claire the next day, asking her how she was holding up, and offered his help in any way, shape, or form. They seemed to not ask about the silver case or anything of her objective, making her believe maybe they had just completely forgot about it or that it wasn't that important to begin with. She sighed out, looking out from her window, rubbing her wounded leg, her mind absent from any thoughts. She got a call from Chris the same day of her arrival, asking her if she was okay and if anything else other than the accident went down. Of course she kept to herself of her findings, feeling as if she failed herself and her work, simply dismissing her brother.

"Claire you sure you're okay? It doesn't sound like it."

"Yeah Chris, I'm fine. I'm just a little shaken up, that's all." Claire frowned, biting her nails a dirty habit she never seemed to give up, looking out at the empty apartment.

"Well I'm stuck here for few days, unless you don't feel comfortable by yourself, I can have Jill handle this one on her own."

"No, it's fine Chris. Don't worry, I'm fine." She reassured him, running a hand through her hair and disregarded the older Redfield. "Besides your still coming to my graduation, right?"

"Of course, you know I wouldn't miss it for the world." Claire smiled, dismissing herself from the conversation, hanging up she decided to grab her coat and run errands, hopefully getting her mind off that stupid vial. She still needed to pay for her cord and realizing although this was a bump in her life, she'd have plenty of opportunities to redeem herself.

* * *

"I can't believe my baby's all grown up." Chris said whipping a tear away grabbing his sister into a deathly tight hug. Claire gasped for air, looking towards Jill who laughed, shaking her head towards Chris.

"Let her go, I'm sure she'd like to live a little after her big ceremony." Jill hugged Claire next after, her smile bright, her blue eyes glittering against the morning sunrise.

"Congrats Claire, you made it."

"Thanks. It sure does feel good knowing I won't be having consecutive sleepless nights." She laughed and nodded towards Jill's words.

"Claire! Come take a photo with us!" A few girls yelled her way as Chris backed away from his younger sibling.

"Hold on let me just take a quick picture with my brother!" She smiled and Jill held a small kodak camera aiming towards the two.

"Cheese!" A bright flash blinded Claire for a moment and clung onto her brother tight who smiled brightly, his dimple showed which was something Claire only ever saw when he was truly happy.

"I'll catch up with you guys in a bit, it'll be a while." She rolled her eyes towards her colleagues and Chris and Jill smiled.

"Don't worry we'll make sure not to wait for you for dinner." Claire's eyes rolled with this comment, a small smile warmed her paled face, holding her diploma tightly in her hands. After what seemed an hour of just photos with different people of every kind, some she didn't even know but they knew her for some odd reason, Claire began to walk back towards her home which wasn't too far off. Her leg healed and only had a scab decorating the area, already patching itself up. She wore heels which after just 15 minutes ached her feet from how rare she ever wore them, her gown unzipped and showed her white sundress that swayed the same way her hips would. Rebecca came into town just days before and the young medic insisted that although she wouldn't be able to go, they had to get her dress before she left back to New York.

"Well would you look at who it is." Claire turned to see a familiar buzz cut sandy haired man who's hazel eyes ascended up and down the young girls body. "Never thought I'd catch you in a dress."

"HUNK?" She said and he gave a snide smile and scratched the stubs of his clean cut beard. He was dressed slightly formal, a black tie with a plain royal blue shirt and black slacks with dress shoes. "Never thought I'd see you out of uniform... again."

"Yeah, well, the occasion called for it." He chuckled and brought out an envelope as well as a box. "And boss said if I don't go in a nice attire he might just have to rip my head off. Just came to deliver some things for him." Claire froze and looked at the items in his hands, taking them carefully as if they were a bomb, looking towards the mercenary in suspicion.

"Although I was curious, I didn't take a peak." He reassured her gave a genuine smile. "Congrats." He walked the opposite direction before Claire could snap back to reality and looked at the items at hand. She shook her head frowning, looking back up to see the mercenary was long gone, blending in with the small crowd. Turning on her heel she walked the clean concrete.

 _What the hell was that all about?_ Claire bit her lip, her forehead creased in confusions as she gripped the items.

She noted the city was surprisingly cool today, which struck her odd since the prediction was for the weather to be extremely humid and in the high 80's to which was the complete opposite today. She arrived to the siblings apartment only to find it to be vacant. Chris had insisted on having a party for the young graduate but she refused, only since she knew it'd be a pain in the ass to just plan out, let alone the cost. She was supposed to go to dinner with just Leon originally, until Chris and Jill luckily got the day to escape work and celebrate the milestone in her life with her. She dropped onto the couch, wishing to just take a nap before going to dinner but she knew better as she felt that if she slept now, she might not wake up until the next morning. She sighed out, looking towards the card and black box which seemed to just stare at her back. She grabbed the envelope first, opening the folds and saw a plain red card that had a golden vine design around the folds that read ' _congratulations_ ' she opened up the card to see almost too perfect hand writing, the cursive falling perfectly with each letter as if it were typed.

 _'Congratulations. Seems like you took my advice, for once. It's satisfying to see you advancing in life, and I deeply regret that I couldn't hand deliver this personally to you; as you know, business gets in the way. I look forward to our next encounter, hopefully under good circumstances. With best regards, Albert Wesker._

 _P.S. Don't worry about your financial situation, it's taken care of.'_

"Well isn't this a hallmark moment. " Shes snorted, tracing her fingers over the ink. She heard the door knob rattle, quickly gathering her belongings and went towards her room, putting the card and black box beneath her pillow, coming back to see Jill and Chris walk through the door.

"Ok Claire, tell Jill how you just want pizza and wings." Claire smiled, biting her lip, glancing at her older brother who crossed his arms across his chest, looking at Jill with a eyebrow raised.

"We're taking you to a proper dinner, not Sunday football."

"Yeah Chris, I think Jill's right. Besides Leon made reservations at this fancy restaurant downtown." Chris shook his head unconvinced.

"You told me last week wings and pizza." He complained, frowning at the duo. Claire shrugged, going towards the fridge to get a cold bottled water, looking between the two.

"Sorry Chris."

* * *

Turns out Leon treated them to Italian, commenting how Claire deserved her favorite. The young girl returned home with only her brother, who drank a tad bit more wine than he should have. She tucked her older brother in bed, his incoherent mumbles sounded the home for an hour until a loud snore replaced his voice. Claire changed quickly into her usual sleeping attire, laying into her soft pillow, feeling a hard object. Puzzled, she reached into her pillow, feeling the hard object, pulling out the black box, completely forgetting about her gift. She opened the box, revealing a diamond heart necklace with a royal blue sapphire in the middle of the already expensive item. Claire chocked back a gasp and quickly closed the item, knowing she'd never wear such a thing out in public, she'd just be asking to get mugged. She opened the card again, re-reading the mans words and gave a small smile. If she told her other brother about her gifts, he'd probably burn them in front of her with no remorse what's so ever. It felt wrong to hide it from Chris, but knowing him he'd make the worst scene to date if she told him, not to mention tell just about the whole world about it. The young girl quickly put them in a antique box her mother gave her when she was younger before passing, knowing Chris or anyone would never think to look in the little box. She layed in her bed that night, a throbbing in her leg from her wound appeared every once in a while that night, to say the least she got little to no sleep.

 **Reviews:**

 **Thatonefemalewriter: thanks, sorry for the delay, hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll try to update quicker this time around!**

 **A/N: sorry for the late and short update guys. School just started and this semester I have no days off from school... Tragic. I'll try and work on it during my break tomorrow and hopefully give you guys another update by Wednesday! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and Wesker should be making his appearance soon :3. R &R, favorite and follow guys!**


	5. Trips to Encounters

**Survivor: Ch. 4**

"Miss Redfield, for some odd reason, Fredrick Downing has requested you specifically for an invitation to Wilpharma." The commanding officer gave a mellow tone to his statement, trying to ease the young Redfield's mind.

Claire's brows furrowed in confusion. _Why the hell was this dude seeking her out? Of all people?_ "Why me?" She asked, her head tilted to the side with curiosity.

"He said you didn't seem convinced enough that his company is there to serve the people; all they have for the world is good intentions." There was silence in the room, neither daring to speak. Claire never gave trust to pharmaceutical companies, they had to earn it from her. She had been betrayed too many times to take anyone's word.

"Why does he care what I think?" Her commanding officer simply shrugged.

"Perhaps not wanting a bad apple to spoil the tree." Claire sighed and simply nodded towards the pepper haired man.

"As much as I enjoy spending my days staring at a computer screen here, I guess I'll go... I could use the small trip. Clears my mind." The built man nodded solemnly, recalling the young girls encounter with the undead at Hardville. Even he had doubts whether Wilpharma was tied to the India incident since they held the vaccine and were willingly administering it to the public. Claire ran a hand through her hair, gazing through the window that overlooked the small city.

"Train leaves at 6:30 am sharp. Just make sure you're there on time." He finalized, Claire nodded, standing at the end of his statement and went towards the door. "Treat it as business Redfield, you're getting paid for this."

Claire's eyes traveled back towards the man and noticed he replaced his previous name plaque, now a shiny bronze with the words Steven Baloochi. Claire was still getting used to the names, almost calling him Mr. Baloney from her confusion. Her ears sparked with the sudden realization that this was something they trusted her with. "Got it, I'll get as much info back to you guys as possible." A smile spread on his face as she caught on to his intentions and laughed lightly.

"Glad we can count on you, Claire."

* * *

"Claire, what do you mean you can't tell me?" Claire began to stuff her bag with different clothing. Mr. Balochi telling her right before walking out that her to remember the oath. Strictly not to revel anything.

"They told me I can't." A scowl deepened on her older brothers face, rolling his eyes at her excuse.

"Who am I going to tell?" Claire felt a spark of annoyance fill her mind, turning on her heel towards her brother. He had double standards for his privacy vs hers which made her quite furious.

"I don't know. Who was I going to tell when you didn't want to tell me where you went when you left to Northern Europe?" She turned once again to continue her packing once seeing Chris had taken the blow full on, his jaw now strained and clearly upset now. "It's the same exact thing Chris, and you have to respect mine and the organizations privacy."

"To hell with your privacy. What happens if something bad happens to you? I'm not going to be going out and asking help from your worst enemy like you did. I want to able to find you from your last known area myself." Claire grimaced at her brothers words bitting her tongue to prevent a retort from returning. She felt her brothers eyes on her and looked up to see he had remorse, shaking his head. "I didn't mean for it to come out that way. I'm sorry."

"Yeah I bet." Claire nodded, closing her luggage bag up and glanced towards her older brother. "I'm tired I'm just going to sleep until it's time for me to leave. I'll call you as much as I can."

"I'll be with Jill finishing up that work. I was hoping after I was done with that, that we'd we able to go to the observatory, just like how mom and dad used to take us to when we were kids." He gave a weak smile and began to walk out of the room. "Guess we'll just have to wait on that."

* * *

Claire went toward her antique box and pulled the necklace from its place, wrapping it around her neck, looking in the mirror, noticing how the sapphire really brought her eyes out. She turned her room light off, already calling for a taxi to pick her up, quickly going into Chris's room for a quick goodbye. He mumbled out a farewell, tossing to his side to shield himself from the hallway light. She paused before leaving, hesitant to take off the pendant, only to hide the necklace beneath her layers of clothing and quickly made her way out towards the open world. She felt a bit safer now knowing she wasn't completely alone, figuratively speaking. It also gave her relief since if Chris decided to rummage through her things during her departure that he wouldn't find the item. The train station was busier than usual, which was reasonable. Not many people were quite fond of the flight route ever since the outbreak that happened 2 weeks ago. Although it was a one in a million chance, Claire understood why everyone had mixed feelings about air travel, especially in this city now. She dragged her luggage, everything already being in order for the young girl who sat in the cushioned seats, resting her head back, tilting herself to the side for the little sleep she got before her arrival.

* * *

 _'_ _Now why the hell is she going to New York? For god sake has the woman not learned her lesson with traveling yet.'_

The blonde thought to himself as he saw the tracker he planted in the sapphire slowly but surely moving across the Pennsylvania state line and settled in New York, not moving at all from its area until 30 minutes later. He continued to look closely at the image before him frowning at the sight. He began to type on his laptop on the side of him, looking for a reason as to why she'd have the need to travel, the only link he could muster was that they sent her for some more papers perhaps. It'd take a good amount of time if he put his whole efforts into looking which company they sent her to that affiliated themselves with Terra Save. A scowl appeared, disappointed that he'd have to do much more research if he wanted to know where the young girl had headed off to. He let out a grunt and grabbed his coat, deciding to take a afternoon stroll around the prairie he lived at. He had business at New York as well, but the question was _how long_ would the younger Redfield be in the city? If her stay was prolonged until he arrived, perhaps he'd pay her a visit. His sunglasses reflected the sun lights rays and strained his jaw at the thought of the pesky older brother of hers there with her, he surely would end his life then and there, regretting to let Chris walk away alive that day. If it hadn't been for being on the run and how unstable his virus became after taking a deathly blow from the creature, he'd surely would have taken both of the former S.T.A.R.S. Members lives that day. Of course, that luck that both Claire and Chris possessed always seemed to spare their lives at the end of the day, but Wesker knew that luck could only go so far. He'd have his day soon day, until then, he'd make sure to make the older Redfield's life hell until he begged him to end it himself.

His mind traveled back towards Claire and let out a sigh. She was tainted with Chris's blood, which disappointed him much. He naturally had a dislike to her sudden boldness, just as he hated Chris's, but was always amused and looked forward to her smart remarks, when they didn't go too far at least. Those big blue eyes that held optimism in the worst situations struck him strangely, she was too down to earth and it sickened him to think she was just too nice sometimes.

' _Dawn is always promised sunrise, just as the two of our paths are promised to intertwine, my dear._ '

* * *

"Yes Mr. Balochi, I understood you the 3rd time, after the 7th it seemed repetitive and now for the 10th reminder, it's almost harassment." Claire sighed into the phone, hearing the man explain why it was vital she paid close attention since she was going into the heart of the source of the supposed problem.

"I really hope you have a photographic memory, Redfield. Downing never invites people into their facilities." His voice held honesty as well as reassurance and hope. "Everything should go smoothly Miss Redfield, but if things don't, you know where to find us." Claire gave a small smile and said a goodbye, her meeting in the facility wasn't for another 4 hours and all she desired to do was sleep until the next morning, the train ride taking a toll on her.

It was times like these she would wish Chris would have came with her to keep her entertained to keep her functioning. She collapsed on the couch, forgetting to set an alarm and fell into slumber before she could even remember to do so.

* * *

"Shit, shit,shit, shit!" Claire cursed, running down the streets of New York. Sprinting inbetween the narrow gaps of the suffocating crowds. ' _He said_ _4th street_ _right_?' Claire licked her lips looking down at her watch to see the time read 2:55, the beads of sweat ran down her forehead and slid down to her chin. ' _I wish I had wings right now_.' Claire thought to herself, waiting for a pedestrian sign to appear, running across the street while others walked briskly. She heard a car horn fill her ears, narrowly missing oncoming traffic. She continued down the path until she found herself in front of a tall glass building that had a block of stone that read Wilpharma in green and black lettering. She used her sleeve as a handkerchief, wiping away the stray sweat onto her shirt and took a moment to let her lungs catch up with her demand for blood flow from her heart. She walked inside, instantly feeling the cold air slap her clammed skin. She was welcomed with a wide smile from a blonde woman who occupied the reception desk.

"Hello, how can I help you?" The woman tilted her head seeing the sweated girl drip on to their chrome flooring, her lips twitched as if in disapproval.

"Fredrick Downing wanted me to come today. I'm Claire Redfield." She looked towards her computer screen and back towards her with a small frown.

"We sent an email to you saying the meeting was to be rescheduled for tomorrow. It seems Mr. Downing ran into some unforeseeable affairs and won't be back until tomorrow." Claire's eye twitched with annoyance. She mumbled and oh and simply said a see you tomorrow and exited the building. She ran all the way over here for no reason. She was more annoyed at the fact that she failed to look at her phone before waking up, being able to miss this mistake easily. She walked the streets of the large city aimlessly, looking ahead to see a bookstore located just two blocks from the corporation. Claire hadn't had a good read in a while. Ever since she got back from Zenobia the only books she read were for her major in college and maybe a romance novel every once in a while. The local coffee shop was next door and Claire's face lighten at the sight. Just a small vacation from her troubles, this is exactly what she needed.

* * *

Claire spent her time at the book store, reading across every paper back and finally decided on a Mystery novel. Walking the crowds of New York back to her hotel, the streets were lit with the large flatscreen's that lined the walls, advertising a dark soda pop. Claire hadn't had drank much soda since she learned the effects it gives you in the long run, always opting for a water, juice, or even a coffee. She pulled her phone out, continuing to look at the advertisement, dialing her brother with an absent mind. The phone rang twice until a muffled hello sounded her ears.

"Hope I didn't wake you up Chris, I just wanted to tell you about my day." She began to walk the streets with the crowd as the Walkman came on and heard her older brother shuffle in the background.

"I'm all ears." Claire gave a small smile and waited to cross the other side of the street with a few other people.

"Well for starters, the dude wasn't even there, they decided on tomorrow. I was late because I forgot to set my stupid alarm up, and I just spent 30 dollars today on a book and 2 cups of coffee."

"Well, you sound like you're doing good Claire, better than me. At least you're not backed up like me and Jill here. This paper work is kicking out asses, literally. We have to document every single little thing." He sighed out. Claire heard a hello in the background and shuffling once more. "Jill says hi." Her cheeks reddened, had she been intruding on the two? Claire always knew Jill and Chris had a thing for each other, but neither wanted to admit it. The slight blush Jill would get with Chris or even the smiles Chris gave to Jill and how they both looked at each other, they weren't fooling anyone.

"Well I don't want to bug you guys anymore than I should. I'll just give you the full update when I get back."

"You're not a bug at all. But I should get some shut eye, so goodnight little bean. Get some sleep too." The last time she heard that nickname was before she went off to college her freshmen year. It seemed so far ago but it was just a little less than 6 years ago. Never the less a smile spread and a child giggle slipped, shaking her head, looking ahead.

"I always found little bean so annoying..."

"Guess I just got to bring it back now." He gave a short satisfied snort and ended the call. Claire began to walk yet again with the crowd and detached herself from the huge cluster, walking the dimly lit streets now. She looked down at her phone for a second, hitting head on into what she thought was to be a pole. She let out a puff of air and put her hand instantly on her forehead, feeling a pain seer from the impacted area. She looked forward to see someone stood in front of her, shined shoes and dress pants.

"Oh shit. I'm so sorry." She mumbled quickly collecting herself. She jumped to stand and patted off her clothing. "I'm so sorry about that."

"You should watch where you're going, don't let your phone consume your whole life, dear heart." Her eyes widened at the statement, snapping her eyes to see the ridiculous sunglasses at this time of the day. A smirk appeared once seeing her reaction and she swallowed hard, the world still moving around her but the two stood as if that didn't matter to them. "Interesting finding you here in the city." Claire's throat ran dry as well as her mind racing against her for speech.

"Wish I could say the same." She clipped, confusion creasing her forehead and licked her dried lips. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, it is one of the biggest cities in the world... Just a coincidence, don't you think?" narrowed her eyes on the man, unconvinced. "The two of us out at the same time?"

"Yeah, and you happen to casually bump into me and know my exact location? Knowing you, I don't think so." She finalized, walking the opposite direction of Wesker. Although she was walking away from her hotel, she'd have to find herself a detour, being around that arrogant calluses of a man was something she didn't need, especially since she was here for a purpose. She felt a hot grip around her forearm and turned quickly to see the smug smirk was now replaced with a lips that were thinned.

"I came for business, and interesting enough I found more than I could have bargained for." A few people glanced at the scene but didn't help much. Wesker put his finger to his chin in thought and looked between his watch and Claire. "Care to join me for a glass of wine?"

"I think I'd rather drink boiled dirt." She sneered back at the man who stared back at her with his lips curled up, amused. "Now let me go or else I'll scream." He gave a casual shrug and tilted his head.

"And what will that do?" He shook his head in disapproval at the young girl who shot daggers at the man. "I tried being nice by giving you a choice. Now, let's save the small talk." He sighed out and leaned his mouth close to her ear so she could hear him loud and clear over the bustling crowd. "Let me make myself a little more clear. You have two choices, come with me quietly - not making a scene or by force. Your call."

Her glare darkened, straining her jaw and continued to give a death stare to the man, silence between the two. "Like hell." She shook, struggling against his touch only to feel a hotter grip and whimpered out in pain. He dragged her across the streets, eyes followed them but no one made a move to stop the duo. Claire began to kick and scream at him, punching the man in the face, causing his glasses to fall, revealing a flash of red. The only image Claire caught was a burning red and the only thought that ran through her mind was regret before she felt her back make a rough contact with the wall, whimpering out at the slam. The two were in a dark alley, away from the crowd who paid no mind to the two now who's proximity was just inches away. His hand gripped her chin tilted her head to the side, his heated breath sliding off her cold porcelain neck. "Why must you make things so much more difficult than they should be?" His hand slide down gripping her throat, threatening to choke the young girl if she tried to fight him once more. "Do you want to reevaluate your options now?"

Claire's eyes narrowed sending a dark glower toward the man and spat in his face in defiance. The last images she saw were his flared nostrils, his eyes burning with anger and his gloved hand nearing her neck, incapacitating her.

 **A/N: Pretty long, idk I didn't know where to stop so I just kept writing and ta-da! Out came this product. Finally was able to introduce our lovely Weskser! Now shit's about to get real. I got a Mac Book so yes, finally, I'll be able to update via laptop as well! P.S. First update on my laptop too! Hopefully this helps me bring chapters out to you guys faster, but school gets in the way... Unfortunately. I have Monday off, so if I finish my homework fast, expect another update! Until next time!**

 **Don't forget to read and review, favorite and follow!**


	6. Testing Waters

Survivor: 5

 **A/N: I'm at school updating this so I'll be editing it in between my breaks as the day goes :).**

Claire's eyes fluttered open, her vision barely visible until blinking profusely finally realizing she was on a black couch, making out a fireplace that was lit, warming the dimly lit home. A set of burgundy walls with the tan floor boards lining the room.

"Well you're up sooner than expected." Wesker commented, causing Claire's head to snap in his direction of voice, the older man looked at her from the breakfast nook with a raise in his brow. She felt her body sore and felt defeated, her mind drained from much of anything. Her brows narrowed and licked her lips, her forehead creased with confusion.

"Where am I?" She asked, her eyes traveling to around the simple home. He supported himself putting both hands on the side of him holding onto the granite top.

"You're in housing for an old facility. It seems you won't be spending your days over looking the sunrise and sunset this time around, dear heart." Claire got to her feet and went towards the door with a slump form, only to be stopped by Wesker. "Do you enjoy altercations with me?" He stood in front of the door, Claire's brow rose and reached for the door knob only to be snatched midway by Wesker's rough grip.

"If it means it makes you upset, yes." Wesker's lips were set in a thin line and his jaw strained at her statement. "Now get out of the way. I have to go finish my mission." His face lit with humor and shook his head in disagreement.

"You should forget about your affairs. As of now you'll be staying with me." Claire tilted her head with a raise of a brow.

"Is that so?" He nodded and let her hand go, going back towards the breakfast nook.

"Yes. It is in your best interest to not attempt to escape, you'll find yourself with bruising as well as possible torture and solitary confinement; depending on the situation" He grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator and took a quick sip. "If you do manage to escape, you'll be disappointed with the area you'll find yourself in." Claire gave a mirthless laugh and attempted to open the door only for the knob to lock and continued to shake the door. "You're going to break the damn thing and then you'll be stuck with me for sure dear heart. I don't think it is ideal. Your poor choices have made me in a bit of a foul mood." He shook his head when the young girl continued to joggle the door handle and rolled his eyes across the room. "You're a long way from New York now, my dear."

Claire glanced at the man who stood tall, walking across the small room towards a small window and looked out, down onto the world. "What do you mean?"

"Let's just say... You'd need all possible transportation to get away from our location." Claire's brows furrowed and she went towards the window where Wesker stood to see a desolate old snow cover the land, dead trees surrounding them. It was clearly the dead of the winter and seemed less than 0 degrees outside at the moment. Claire eyes traveled across the orange glow of the sun, hidden behind clouds and her eyes finally traveled back to the blonde in disarray. Holy shit. He's wasn't joking.

"Why the hell would you possibly need me?" Claire questioned, her brow rose towards his figure who shrugged her question away.

"I didn't get my revenge on your brother and I vow I will. Your dear brother will come looking for you eventually. Your worries on your disappearance should be at ease." He settled, opening a laptop Claire failed to notice on the granite countertop. Claire stayed silent, a realization dawning on the girl. Her lips parted and looked at the man, a scowl now decorated her face. It was that damn grudge this asshole can't let go of. She felt her hands shake slightly, ready for confrontation with the man yet again. A sharp pain suddenly passed through her leg and she let a whimper out, forgetting momentarily the conversation at hand. She knelt over involuntarily and saw the man make no movement to see her condition, continuing to type on his computer, uninterested. "Something the matter?"

"Yes. Take me back to my home. I don't want to be stuck in the cold with a conniving, self centered bastard." She muttered, rubbing her hand over her nearly healed wound. He clearly glanced towards the young girl once more and shook his head in disapproval.

"Keep this up and you won't be talking much longer." Claire gained her strength back and had a slight limp to her walk, looking towards the window for some sign of life that would pass by this establishment _. There aren't even birds in sight._ Claire sighed out, bitting her lip, feeling uneasy about spending her days with the blonde once more. She thought to her older brother who must be going crazy over her not calling him this morning.

 _He must be worried sick._ Claire felt a pang of sadness hit her when she recalled her older brothers comment of taking her to the observatory.

 _I guess it's a little more of a wait Chris._

* * *

The first night was terrible. Wesker once again offered her his bed, and once again the young girl declined. She had a sleepless night, her feet constantly getting cold, refusing to ask the man for a blanket and simply used her jacket she had on her back. She hadn't bathed in two days and didn't intend to do so. She joked her to herself that maybe if she smelled bad enough, perhaps he would kick her out. She sat by the window, entertained with the ice that froze over the window, making icicles as well as beautiful patters over the glass. The heat from her body radiated towards the window that had fogged up where her breath fell. There was hardly ever conversation between the two for the days she'd been held hostage. She heard a light shuffle and turned to see Wesker was directly behind her now. She turned back towards the window, her eyes lost of light and the elephant in the room made her uncomfortable. She can't afford to be here, especially since her life was just starting. She wanted desperately to go back and finish her meeting with Downing. Everyone was counting on her... Chris was counting on her arrival back. She had plans she needed to complete and all she was doing is looking out, yearning to find a get away. She felt utterly and completely useless.

"As much as I enjoy not being pestered, I must say you have lasted without much." He split the silence and stood at the side of the young girl. She felt the heavy silence fill the air yet again and saw the blonde knelt down to her level. "But I have to tell you. You're getting unkempt. Shower." His voice was deadpanned, a dulled blade that cut into her core. Her hair began to exceed oil and felt her face which was much more greased than necessary. She shook her head in silence and felt the mans hand grip her forearm, forcing her up.

"What the hell are you doing?" His hot grip tightened and Claire let a scream out as he dragged her towards the bedroom, opening the door to a king sized bed and opened another door revealing a modernized bathroom. All the while the young girl tried to shake away from him. He left her in the bathroom, his gaze fell cold on her and thinned his lips, clearly not having it today.

"If you don't want bathe, I'll rip those clothes off of you and bathe you myself. I trust you know my touch isn't one that's gentle when tested." He simply said. Claire continued to stare him down her cheeks slightly reddening at the statement, not inching to obey his command and stood her ground. He neared her, Claire backing into the sink, biting the inside of her cheek, tasting a bitter iron.

"Fine." She spat and saw the blonde made no moves to get out of the bathroom. "You can leave now. Unless you want to see me naked." He bit down and shook his head across the room and turned towards the door now.

"Your virtue is safe with me. Unless you want to see." She heard the mockery in his voice and Claire rolled her eyes, feeling a hot anger and embarrassment flow from her.

"Asshole." She mumbled to herself, removing her clothing now and tested the shower, discovering that if you wanted hot water you'd have to move the knob to the left entirely. She let the shower run, the heat fogging the mirrors and hopped inside, closing door as well as the curtains. She lathered a green shampoo into her hair, smelling the rich apple and lathered the body wash onto her. The smell of crisp honey overwhelmed her senses and she found it to be the most appealing thing she had ever smelled in her life. Although she was reluctant with showering, it was something she needed desperately. She hated being dirty, it was one of her peeves if she didn't shower at least once a day. She closed the shower head off and felt the instant cold nip at her exposed body. She looked for a towel through the fog, only to see nothing remotely close to that in sight. She cursed and debated whether to use the curtain to by pass into the bedroom. "Wesker?" She yelled out, hearing silence reply to her. She tried once more only for the same result and bit her lip. "Wesker!"

"I'm coming." He bit out and appeared at the door. His brow rose at the sight and sighed out. "Don't tell me you actually decided on letting me bathe you." Claire felt a heat rise to her cheeks once more, gripping the shower curtains around her body with just her head poking to see the man.

"No! Don't be ridiculous! I need a towel." She glared at the man who smirked back by her statement.

"Insulting me isn't going to get you a comfortable stay." He said while walking out of the room to get her a towel, throwing it on the sink along with a black t shirt much to big for her and boxer briefs.

"Who said I wanted a comfortable stay?" Claire questioned, wrapping her body with the soft towel. She looked down at the clothing and a look of confusion painted her features. "Who's are these for?"

"For you. I didn't quite expect company, so it'll be another day or two for clothing to arrive." He said closing the bathroom door, allowing Claire to change into the articles of clothing, the shirt reaching her mid thigh. She emerged out of the room to see Wesker now settled in a study desk by the bed, having a sandwich as well as a glass of water by his side.

"Have a bite." Claire's brows furrowed and continued to stand in place, staring at the items. The man continued to type for another few moments, finally closing his laptop and his full attention went to the young girl. "You're not much use to me if you're dead or malnourished. You've only had a handful of nuts since you've arrived, Redfield. I don't think starving yourself is most ideal." She continued to stand at the door and Wesker let out a groan in frustration. He stood from the bed, approaching the girl with no signs of hostility. "We may have gotten off on the wrong footing."

"Yeah, kidnapping me and taking me as hostage for your revenge on my brother. We have definitely got off on the wrong foot." She clipped out, glaring holes into the man.

"Yes. Well, the more you fight, the more you'll only hurt yourself." He retorted back, quickly gaining his collected self once more and shook his head. "Dear heart, as much as I do enjoy that smart mouth of yours, don't test me. If you were anyone else I'd have had your throat slit by now." Claire's eyes narrowed on the man, looking at her disheveled reflection in his glasses. His voice held a sarcasm in the beginning, but a genuine ending.

"Then do it." Claire tested her waters and saw a flash of red through his glasses. His jaw strained and she saw his left hand twitch. He inhaled sharply, holding the oxygen in his lungs for a few seconds and exhaled. Just as she thought he was calmed she saw a hand zip right by her ear and heard a crash of plaster, the area filled with a white chalk. The white pieces clung to the beads of water that ran down her hair, her eyes widening at the sight. She turned to see there was a hole in the wall now. Wesker's breathing ran ragged in an attempt to control himself, pulling his hand from the area, flexing his fingers.

"Don't try my patience." She nodded simply and swallowed her pride along with a part of her fear rising back. Sometimes she forgot who she was actually talking to and arguing with wasn't exactly your average man. She walked past him, fearful that maybe he'd punch her face in just like he had with the wall. She sat on the edge of the bed, far away from the man who left the room momentarily only to return with a book. He tossed the item at her and settled back into the desk. The heavy silence returned and Claire made a vow with herself that maybe some cooperation wasn't the worst idea if she wanted to live to see Chris and all the rest of her friends.

* * *

Claire closed her novel that after opening the front cover revealed to be a copy of Hamlet. Turning towards Wesker who sipped from a steaming cup, typing away, the clicks now embedded into her memory.

"Can I eat that?" She pointed at the sandwich that he had long since forgotten about. He nodded and she reached over him, grabbing the plate and glass. Taking a bite, it was a dry bread but nothing she'd complain over. She could eat a roach from how hunger she was. The meal vanished in less than 3 minutes and a brow rose towards the young girl.

"Did you even chew your food at all?" He asked, his eyes went to the plate and back to the young girl who shrugged and drank the water that was to match the meal. "You were quite famished."

"No I just swallowed the whole thing. The only thing I had to eat was the bunk food they had at the hotel in New York. I went to a cafe and got a buttered croissant with a expresso. I was planning on getting pizza that night, but instead I got a karate chop to the neck and blacked out." She settled, letting out a long sigh, crossing her legs to overlap each other and looked up towards the blonde who had a ghost of a smile, she couldn't tell where he was looking but it seemed her had found something funny about her.

"That necklace suits you." Her face drained of color and looked down to realize she still had the damn pendant around her neck. Unclipping the back she placed the item carefully in her hand and handed it towards the blonde who looked at the young girl with no expression.

"Thanks for the gift, but it's far to expensive for my taste." She held her hand out, continuing to do so until she finally realized Wesker wasn't going to take it from her, setting it on the bed between the two. "Take it."

"I sent it to you as a gift. It's insulting for you to even think of returning it." His eyes drifted back towards the monitor and finalized their conversation. Claire's scowl deepened and scooted away from the necklace and man.

"As beautiful as it is; I can't. You can give it to someone more important. Knowing me I'd probably lose the damn thing."

"The only way you'd lose it is if you took it off." He glanced at her, his glasses slipping to mid bridge of his nose, partially revealing his demonic eyes. "It'd rather you have it in your possession."

"Wesker, stop being difficult." He gave a mirthless chuckle and shook his head in disapproval at the girl.

"Redfield, you're the one being difficult." She frowned and took the pendant from the bed, glaring at the older man's comment.

"Fine. I'll wear the stupid thing." She muttered to herself, clipping the item back on and shook her head. "Prick." He gave a smirk once the necklace was on and the room fell silent once more. Her eyes drooped with the exhaustion and she found herself falling in and out of consciousness, fighting to stay awake. She layed on her belly, holding the old hamlet copy close to her face only to feel her eyes drift, this time not snapping open in a fight to wake up.

 **reviews** :

 **thatonefemalewriter** : **Yes** , **our favorite villain is in the picture now! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **A/N: remember to review and favorite, and follow, all that good stuff guys. :)**


	7. Untouched Land

**Survivor:** **C** **hapter 6**

 **A/N: I hate updating at school, but it's where I find myself for more than half of the day… Expect me to edit this more.. Just doing the bare minimum since I'm currently overlooking the green prairie on the fourth floor of the libaray until my next class.**

Claire dreamt peaceful images. Surprisingly it wasn't ruined by a sudden zombie outbreak. She dreamt an early memory of her and Chris as kids riding around in their bikes during one of their visits with their grandparents. They continued to cruise through the suburban neighborhood, Claire could almost feel the crisp wind blowing across her face. Her older brother laughed at her, encouraging her to catch up. Just as they arrived to their destination, Claire turned over, returning to reality. Her eye lids parted her vision disoriented and looking to see a blurry Wesker still sat where he once was before, over looking the young girl. When seeing she awoke his hands started to type away once more. She blinked multiple times and her vision returned to normal and saw he had a navy dark mug in his hands. She heard droplets pealting the walls of the home and gave a loud yawn.

"You talk in your sleep," He commented, looking at her over his glasses. "Good morning."

"Mm." She mumbled, smacking her lips in a poor effort to moisten them. She squinted and frowned, absorbing what he said, never really ever being a morning person in her whole life. "What did I say?" Her groggy voice spilled out, rubbing her eyes with the back of her palms.

" ' _Chris wait for me._ ' I was about to wake you up myself because you continued to toss and turn. I deciding against it, assuming perhaps this was just something you usually did." She let her feet hang off the ledge of the bed, her eyes darting back toward Wesker who took a sip of the hot drink and the everlasting clicks continued. She thought for a moment and looked at her watch to read it was just past 1 a.m.

"You should set your watch correctly, it's 10 hours behind." He commented as he suddenly stood, exiting the room. Claire's eyes followed him until he was gone, letting a long sigh out.

 _Surely there must be a way out._

She thought back to the window and thinking that'd be in her best bet. The height couldn't be that much a problem for her, she just needed a secure rope or something. The only problem was, Wesker constantly occupied the area a few steps from her. He never really slept, maybe for five minutes. She truly just didn't know and had never seen him have a complete sleep cycle. He showered often, but they were short showers. She kept mustering reasons for a short detachment from the girl and could only reasonably think of him showering as a good get away. It'd give her enough time to leave and maybe get a good distance from here before he noticed her disappearance. She still had her phone on her, so maybe she could call Chris or someone to come get her. She'd use her phone as leverage, if she got caught, at least they'd know she was in danger and not where they originally thought.

 _Like they didn't already know that._

The more she stayed here, the less of a chance she'd get to escape and the more she'd stress out Chris. She just needed to wait a few more hours for her chance.

"Patience is key to success." She quoted the tyrant with a corrupt smile and picked the hamlet book up, preoccupying herself for a few hours until it was time to strike.

* * *

She sat with a blanket wrapped around her when she saw Wesker go towards the bedroom, hearing the shower run after a few moments. She quickly got to her feet, unraveling a makeshift rope with spare blankets she found. She tied one side securely to the a table and quickly opened the window sill. Slipping the rope through the window she descended down, feeling the bitter cold bite at her face, her teeth chattering in contact. She was somewhat prepared, bringing the spare blanket she had around her at the moment along with her. The rope was too short, she looked down, eyeing the jump and decided her fate, letting go of her tie to the home. She fell on her hands first, instinctively pushing her arms out in front of her. She felt a sharp pain and let a cry out, looking to see her hand was disfigured now. The landing bent her ring finger as well as her middle fingers and her hand went limp, her wrist twisted and saw her bone poking through her torn flesh. She squinted her eyes shut, heaving out painful breathes and stood, holding her hand close to her chest and began to walk. The small voice in her head told her she needed to go back because of her injury. _To hell with that... I need to get out of here!_ She pulled her phone out to see the screen blackened. She felt it lighter than usual and looked behind to see the battery cartage had been disposed of.

 _That bastard._ She bitterly thought, her wound began to drip blood, leaving a trail behind her and continued to walk the dead grass. There hadn't been any new snow fall yet, just small water droplets dropped on her and washed away the old Crimson that was beginning to dry near her wound as well as the old snow that began to turn brown from the pigmentation of the dirt.. She had tears of pain at the corner of her eyes that threatened to spill from the torn flesh her chest heaving to catch up with her need for oxygen while her veins raced with adrenalin cause the blood from her open wound to came out much quicker than usual. She finally decided perhaps she should attempt to cover the wound, using a makeshift tourniquet from the long black shirts sleeve. She felt herself shifting in and out, her footing slipping and soon she stopped her chattering all together. She began to feel lethargic and took a seat next to a dead oak tree. Her eyes traveled back to see a fierce light behind what seemed to be an angel. Claire's eyes were lit with bewilderment and felt her soul at ease, perhaps she wouldn't have to die at the hands of a disease or even Wesker. She began to walk towards the light, holding her good hand out, wanting to touch the blinding light. She felt her body falling forward, falling into the hard ice, convinced that perhaps it'd be better to just lay there than rather get up. And so she did.

* * *

She awoke to the familiar room with the tyrant by her side. She felt an arrangement of heavy blankets as well as a warmed towel around neck. Her eyes were half lidded, looking to the side of her to see her reflection in his darkened glasses. He looked intently at her, waiting for her to speak first as if she were an experiment. She turned her head again, her body and mind still exhausted and continued to look ahead of her, too tired to think of anything. He was quiet, too quiet for her liking.

Maybe I did die. She thought to herself. Then why the hell is he here too then? Maybe God has exceptions to purgatory. She smiled inside, knowing the blonde would never make it heaven if there was such a idea. She parted her lips, feeling the chapped flakes. She didn't have pain anymore, so that was something she was glad about. She looked towards him once more, swallowing hard.

"What happened?" He stared at her for a few moments, holding his breath before exhaling sharply. He was mad.. no, he was _furious_. His eyes flashed for a brief moment and Claire's had the emotion of fear instantly register in her mind. She was too weak to do anything other than look at his silent rage.

"I'll leave you in the cold to die if you try that again." He gritted out. He held a hot cup of a white substance toward her. She inched her lips, meeting the steamed cup, tasting a sweet chocolate - the sugared drink bringing life to her once more. Her eyes lit up and looked toward him in awe.

"That taste amazing." He strained his jaw and placed the cup on the night stand next to the two. He took a deep breath, holding it for a few moments before releasing, looking toward her with the familiar calm and collected man he usually was. He reached out, taking the now lukewarm towel from her neck, replacing it with a fresh warm one and lifting her hair from the warmth.

"You were on the verge of death. You do realize that, right?" He put the drink back to her lips once more and the much more eager girl drank from it. She shook her head in disagreement, nuzzling her head into the blankets. "That fall you took and the poor excuse for warmth had you on the edge for the 20 minutes you were out."

"Felt like an eternity." She could already imagine his eye roll and began to stir in the heavy coverage. She attempted to prop herself up with her good hand, leaning forward only to feel the homes cold bite at her bare chest. Her eyes widened with surprise, quickly hiding again in the covers, her face burning with a mix embarrassment and anger.

"Did you really take off all my clothes?" She bit out, her hand gripping the covers, beyond angry with the blonde. His look was one of equal anger and looked like he almost wanted to strangle the woman.

"Yes. If that poor excuse of a brain of yours knew anything, you'd know that one solution to hypothermia is to take off the persons damped clothing." His menacing glare didn't faulted, causing Claire to feel almost challenged by the man. She turned on her side, her bare ivory back facing the man who stood now, clearly needing a breath from the woman. He almost wanted to end her life at times, she was beginning to become a pest to him. He didn't have to care for her, much less chase after her. Yet there he was, dragging her from the snow or even from certain death at times. Her reactions shouldn't come as a surprise to him anymore, but he never ceased to be amazed at certain things she'd say or even actions she'd take. She was still of value to him, something very valuable. If he wanted to have his revenge on the older Redfield, his best bet would be his younger sister. She was the key to all his fears as well as the thing he valued most. The treatment he gave her was different than anyone he'd have under his iron fist though and that was something he'd have to change if she chose to be anymore difficult than she already was.

Claire continued to lay, her eyes wide open. Wesker saw her naked; he unclothed her. His hands scaled against her bare skin, something no man had ever done to her and without her consent. Although it was for her well being, she couldn't shake the fact that a man had finally seen her in her natural state, and that man being Albert Wekser. She shuddered. M _aybe he didn't even look._ She really could go for a shot of tequila to soften these thoughts. She pulled her hand from the blankets, noticing there was a small splint cast around her wrist and could feel the bandaging for any blood spill. He had taken care of her, and well at that. _Even after I tried to run away._ She looked to the side to see a pill bottle, barely able to make out that they were painkillers. She was a hot head at times, just like Chris, but he didn't seem to be making any attempts to harm her, unless she didn't obey of course. He seemed pretty considerate at times. _Get it together Claire, he doesn't give two shits about you. He's just trying to make sure everything works out for him in the end._ She paused, hearing the calm clicking of his laptop.

Then why does he have to make everything so comfortable for her? Of all people, why her? She gave a long sigh, looking around the room, her blue eyes scaling every corner and shook her head, nuzzling it deep into the feather soft pillow. She shoved her thoughts on the blonde in the deepest corner of her mind and slipped into a deep sleep, concentrating on clicks that played out through the home.

 **Reviews:**

 **Sofistinha : Well, there was more bickering! As far as smut, I'm not very fond of the action, it's interesting to read at times, but for the most part I don't believe I myself will be doing smut for these two, maybe the act, but as far as writing out every detail, no, probably not. To kill Chris duhhh, what else has the plan ever been lol. I hope you enjoyed this installment! Hope to hear from you again!**

 **I-Kitzune20: We all know Claire will never learn to stop pestering lol. We should all be suspicious of Wesker's motives, always up to no good *glares*. Glad you reviewed! I hope to hear from you again!**

 **DeadlyGenetics : Ah! I need to read your new chapter! i've been wanting to know what happens between Claire and Rebecca! Anyways, I'm glad you checked out my story! I completely forgot that part and I actually thought that was the glory scene there other than Leon and Claire teaming up! Just to make Claire mad he offered that option! Pesky Wesker! Hope you liked this chapter! Hope to hear more from you!**

 **Saddlebrat: I'm so glad to hear from you! I was wondering where you were! I'm so happy hear you've enjoyed the story so far, I hear you on being constantly busy now. Well, hopefully you liked this chapter and I hope to hear from you again!**

 **A/N:** **BTW guys, check out my friend** **Ripsi new story Apicem Rapax, it's an AU with Wesker and Claire that I absolutely fell in love with, you _have_ to check it out.** **As always, R &R favorite if you liked as well as follow! I'll update as soon as I can!**


	8. Sweet Slumber

**Survivor: chapter 7**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than the original character in this story as well as the plot line.**

Claire awoke to a pair of clothing at the edge of the bed. A navy blue shirt with fresh denim jeans. She pulled on the items as well as warm socks that sat on top of the two. Her feet touched the ground, feeling a bit of fatigue but nothing that couldn't stop her from the hunger that groaned loudly every few minuets. She saw Wesker sitting at the kitchen island, not even batting an eye at her arrival.

"Good morning." She said, holding onto the wooden frame of the door.

"You know where food is located. Unless you need me to get that for you too." Her optimistic hope of him forgetting about her outburst were crushed and she simply walked, choosing to ignore his smart remark with her. She grabbed a box of cereal from the top of the fridge, pouring it into a bowl she found as well as a carton of almond milk. She sat across from the blonde who had his full concentration on his laptop, a notebook by him while he scribbled a few notes every so often.

This was her entertainment while she ate. She took spoonfuls after spoonfuls of the sweet cereal, noticing the strain in Wesker's jaw when he finally acknowledged her presence.

"May I ask why you must continue to stare at me while you eat?" He looked over the rim of his glasses toward her, the gold with red specks would be memorizing if it weren't for the slit pupils in the middle.

"I don't have anything else to stare at." She simply said, finishing her bowl and began to drink the remnants of the milk that only filled 1/4 of the bowl. He gave out a long sigh, shaking his head and pinched the bridge of his nose, his eyes closed for a brief moment in annoyance.

"Please, do preoccupy yourself with something other than my appearance. It's unpleasant to have beading eyes stare at every move you make while you attempt to work."

"Okay." She simply replied biting her tongue to avoid a retort. She stood and went towards the sink, washing off her plate. She could feel the stare of the man, burning into her back and turned on her heel once she was does. She sat across from the man once more. She folded her hands before her, finally getting Wesker's attention who simply glanced up to see a forced smile planted on her face.

"Now may I ask what you want?" His voice drawled out, stopping his typing to look over at the young girl. She shifted in her seat, leaning into the island.

"I just wanted to tell you, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten mad at you, even with... You know," She flushed, looking away. She couldn't word the event that happened anymore. Glancing back she saw the blonde with a smugged smirk and continued to type on his laptop. Her good hand shook with anger from his disregard and stood abruptly from the table. Taking in a sharp breath once Wesker had glanced at her once more, his expression much colder.

"Well then." She dismissed herself, walking away before she let her anger get the best of her. "Bastard." She mumbled to herself, feeling the cold eyes of the man yet again.

"Redfield," She turned to see he had closed his laptop and gave a look of authority towards her. "If you're going to give an apology, at least try to make it genuine." He stood, looking out towards the only window, water droplets decorating the glass and turned back toward the young girl. His hand stretched out, grabbing her injured wrist gently. Although his touch was without harm, it shook a tremendous pain through Claire's core, her hand instantly pulling back from his and a sharp hiss slipping from her lips. Her eyes glazed over, she put her hand back in his once she looked to see his brows furrowed in frustration.

"It hurts." She bit out, her bottom lip trembling in pain.

"It'll just be for a few more days. You should take your pills, it'll ease up the pain a bit," He spoke softly to her. She peered up at him through her lashes to see he looked at her hand with concentration. Unwrapping the splint revealed an almost too perfect bandaging around her wrist. "I should replace the dressing." He murmured to himself, looking up at the young girl with shield eyes, his face quickly dried of any emotion. He seemed to almost care for a few moments, but returned to his genuine narrastic self and had the familiar emotionless look he gave everyone. He left the room momentarily, returning with a handful of bandaging, scissors, and the bottle of painkillers that sat on her nightstand. He cut through her previous bandaging, taking a seat across from her and handed her the bottle. She drank the pill dry and sat back while Wesker did the work. He examined the wound closely and made a tsk-tsk sound, clicking his tongue against his teeth.

"You know, I've only broken one other bone through my whole life," She confessed, taking his silence as a sign for her to continue. "Hard to believe when I've been through hell and back." She gave a half smile and winched when his gloved hand pressed down on her wound, the painkillers not kicking quite yet.

"What other bone did you break?" He asked, wrapping the bandage around now.

"My collarbone actually. When I turned 16, Chris took me to shoot for my birthday when he came to visit from the Air Force. I put the gun too close to my chest and didn't grip it right, so the recoil hit me straight in the chest," She pointed toward her bone and shook her head. "I dropped the gun and screamed. That thing hurt like hell. I broke it in two different places and they put a steel plate in. After that I had a small fear of guns for a couple of months, so we did hand to hand combat."

"Ironic," he gave a short dry laugh. "I might say dear heart, I don't think I've ever seen you in actual action. I'd be interested in seeing the skills you claim to have." He gave a smugged smirk, finishing up the new bandaging and reaching for the splint cast.

"I would have tried them on your egotistical ass if I weren't already hurt." She challenged him. She humored him, he enjoyed the determination and enthusiasm she had even in the worst situation. He gave a dark chuckle, wrapping the item around and rose a brow toward her.

"I'll hold you to your word once you're all healed up. I won't hold back either." She looked down at her injured wrist, turning back toward the blonde who simply sat across from her in silence.

"Thank you again... you didn't need to do this." He stood, going back towards the room with the utensils and came to sit across from her once more. "You don't need to really do a lot of the things you do for m-"

"Do you enjoy black and white films?" He asked curiously, avoiding her gratitude. He wasn't accustomed to people telling him thanks. It was an unknown foreign feeling, something he found unpleasant.

Claire's head tilted, her brows furrowed in confusion while he stayed silent, waiting for her answer. "I mean, sure. They seem nice, I haven't seen one personally."

He nodded, his thumb supporting his chin while he ran his index finger across his bottom lip. He pursed his lips in thought and stood.

 _Maybe this is his way of saying your welcome._

He flipped a switch, the ceiling lowered a projector as well as a white screen. He went through towards his laptop and the screen showed an intro to a film. After a few credits the movie title read forbidden games. The clicking could be heard while the film played for about an hour, keeping Claire entertained for the time frame. The French film gave Claire confusion but something to do for an hour and once finished she turned back to the blonde.

"So what ends up happening with Michael and Paulette?" Claire asked, her head tilted toward Wekser who simply shrugged, taking a short break from his work.

"They probably died. It was, of course, during World War II." Her eyes were glazed over, nodding in agreement.

"I never took you as a war heart wrenching movie goer."

" _Actually_ , I enjoy action films." He said matter-of-factly, going toward the refrigerator. Fixing a quick sandwich he sat straight, bringing the food to his lips taking his first bite. His posture was so well, even while eating. Claire never once has seen the man slouched or have any form of improper posture at all. It annoyed her more than anything that he seemed to have the need to have everything perfect - or close to it.

"So, no thriller or horror?" He shook his head, his brows furrowed and gave a look in thought.

"No, they're not very appealing." He took another bite. Claire looked to see he still had his gloves on and sleeves rolled up and glasses still in place. A small snort snort escaped her, progressing into more fits of laughter. She couldn't quite put her finger on what was so funny about the image - it wasn't very funny to begin with, but she couldn't help but laugh. The blonde's brow rose, losing his appetite and pushed the food away from him, cleaning his face off. Her sudden laughter convinced him perhaps she had lost it.

"Are the pain killers getting to your head?" She fought to speak to him, only failing by another roll of laughter escaping her. This had been probably been the first time he'd ever heard her laugh genuinely. It was a soft sound to him... he could almost classify it as serene. Finally gathering herself she shook her head in disagreement.

"No... No... It's just... Do you ever take those gloves off- like ever?" Her grin still planted. She hadn't had a good laugh in a while.

"Yes. You'll just never see me without them." He smirked and left the room, letting out a light chuckle as well, walking towards the bedroom. He shook his head while walking, the two shared a laugh together for the first time.

* * *

Claire was beginning to feel lethargic and looked for a blanket, going towards the room only to find Wesker reading the blank covered notebook he always had while on his laptop at a study desk next to the bed. She went towards the closet only to find nothing just black clothing that belonged to the man. The blonde looked concentrated enough and chose not to disturb him, going back into the closet to search for the lost items.

 _I could always sleep in the bed._ She recalled how good of a sleep she got. Even though she was injured and in pain, she had never felt such a soft bed ever in her life. She quickly shook the thought from her head once hearing a shuffle in the room.

"Looking for something?" She nearly jumped out of her skin hearing the voice so suddenly and snapped her head back to see the blonde leaned against the wooden frame. His sunglasses were off, the golden hues with specks of red scrutinized her knelt form.

"Yes, actually. Blankets." She took a knee to help her up to stand and the blonde rose a brow.

"The only blanket that remains in the house is the one on the bed. Someone decided to use all the extras in a feeble attempt in escape." He gave a bit to his words.

"Gee, I wonder who that was." Claire mocked back, giving a shrug and walked past the blonde. "So... what do I do about getting cold?" He motioned toward the bed in invitation. "Or, I can take the covers off and sleep on the couch like last time."

"Take those covers off and I'll take your hands off." He warned, his arms crossed across his chest, staring at her with the cold promise. Her eyes narrowed at him, the two staring at each other down until she turned on her heel and went toward the couch. For the next 3 hours she tossed and turned on the darkened couch, finding no satisfying spot and eventually dragged her feet back into the room to see Wesker's back toward her, leaned over adding to the notebook. She took her socks off and snaked into the bed, once making contact with the feathered pillow fell into a slumber. The blonde's familiar smirk appeared hearing the soft sighs of the young girl with the steady heart rate and continued to jot down notes.

* * *

Claire awoke clammy with sweat dripping down her back, causing her shirt to cling to her. The pain in her hand had been unbearable while the stinging in her leg spread all around now. She groaned out, seeing herself in a nearby mirror to see she was a deathly pale color, the redness in her cheeks non existent and replaced by the sweaty beads dripping down to her chin. There was no site in Wesker, which struck Claire odd and saw her pill bottle next to her. The bottle shook in her possession, drinking the pill dry once more. The drug instantly alleviated some of her pain and she relaxed back into the bed. Her head turned reluctantly to the side, a sharp gasp when she failed to notice someone next to her in the soft bed. She looked more closely and recognized the now messy blonde hair that belonged to Wesker himself. He looked peaceful while sleeping, the long intakes of breath and short quiet sighs were harmonic. His dark features were hidden by his eyelids and his jaw relaxed; he looked at ease. His hair was parted, falling elegantly to the sides, framing his face. Claire had never seen this side of the man ever, with his guard down; he seemed so vulnerable in his sleep.

 _Perhaps he doesn't even have it down even when he's asleep._ She began to suspect there must be a weapon under his pillow or even he's a very light sleeper who springs up at any sound. Her eyes drooped fighting to stay awake. She wanted to see him, admire this one in a life opportunity that no one probably had the chance to catch. He looked perfect and innocent, but Claire was all too familiar with this man; looks were repetitively deceiving to her. She just wished she had a Polaroid or something to catch this moment. Unfortunately she only had her memory that had already taken a mental image of the older man before falling asleep herself.

 **Reviews:**

 **BloodOfMyLove: Thanks! I hope you liked this one! Yeah, poor Claire, shouldn't be jumping out of windows though smh.**

 **Saddlebrat: Awe thanks! I hope you do keep up with them! I love seeing your name pop up! I hope you liked this one!**

 **OrionSolares : I dm'd you about the whole "The Heart of the Enemy" situation :( hopefully you got it :(. Weaker just likes to get under everyones skin, I'm glad you enjoy the situations I put them in! Thank you! I'm sure Rips appreciated it! Leon and Claire aren't my OTP but they're cute, just not as cute as Wesker and Claire smh, no couple is greater except for maybe Chris and Jill lol. I hope you liked this installment!**

 **DeadlyGenetics:** **LOL. I love Family Guy, I haven't seen it in a while since I rarely turn on my television but I for sure remember that scene! Yeah, in my other story I wrote him once hitting Claire if i can recall, but I don't feel its just for him to hit Claire, even if he's an asshole but has a soft spot for the girl! The most I'll probably do is him chocking her lol or knocking her out so she'll get in line lol. Thanks I hope you liked the chapter btw!**

 **A/N: Thanks for all the feedback guys! I really hope you guys don't feel shy to comment, I'll accept any sort of feedback since I want to know what I could change or even improve/ add in! Hope to hear from you guys and favorite or follow if you guys liked it!**


	9. Ties and Pain

**Survivor: 8**

Claire awoke to the sound of the light rainfall hitting the roof of the home. She liked the sound, it reminded her that there was a world outside this hole. It was also peaceful, something Claire craved so often. She looked to her side to see the space was vacant now, where Wesker's body used to lay now sat a neatly folded covers that one may be able to bounce a quarter off of. She layed for a few moments longer, feeling much too cozy to move from her spot and finally decided it was time to start the day. Exiting she found Wesker sitting at the island, as usual typing away on a document. As she passed to the refrigerator she peered over his shoulder to see another window open with what seemed to be a strand of DNA as well as spots surrounding the microscopic image. She poured from the cereal box once more, taking a seat across from the blonde and ate in silence.

"I thought you didn't need sleep." She commented, swallowing the familiar sweet milk, wiping away the white remnants of the item.

"I do require sleep from time to time, unfortunately. As brief as it is." He drawled out, his shielded eyes glued to the monitor.

"You look nice when you sleep." She stood from the table, going towards the sink to wash the bowl in her hand.

"I'll be sure to work on fixing my demeanor while unconscious." He said sarcastically. "Now, if you don't mind." Claire simply nodded taking this as a sign of _get the hell out of here_ without really saying it, slipping from the room.

 _Clearly that sleep didn't do much to bring up his mood_. Claire waltzed into the shower, basking in the one place where she could clear her mind some what. The pain in her arm began to return and had to cut her shower off early due to no longer being able to stand the pain that coursed through her, much less that on her leg. She pressed down, holding the area where the pain was located, taking notice that there were purple veins etched onto her ivory skin. Her heart ran cold and unconsciously wrapped herself in a towel and looked down once more to see they had vanished instantly. She gave a sharp gasp, quickly shaking the thought from her head once she felt another shock of pain ring through her hand. She went to the only place that came to mind for relief, her pills. She noted that the bottle was now half emptied and she prayed that Wesker had a stock pile of these things. She quickly changed back into a fresh pair of leggings and a gray zip up sweater, slightly grateful the blonde wasn't that inconsiderate with her human needs. She exited once more, seeing Wesker had a phone close to his ear and was speaking a language Claire could hardly make out at all, only being able to decipher it sounded like an angry cut throat language.

 _Where the hell am I exactly?_ The thought never came to Claire, for all she knew she could be in Greenland from the looks of it. He ended the call briefly, a look of distaste and disappointment lingered on his features as he sat, continuing his work beforehand.

"Is something the matter?" His eyes scanned her beneath his sunglasses once Claire decided to move into the room. The young girl shook her head, debating whether to even tell the blonde the display of what happened in the bathroom or to keep it to herself.

"Why would you think that?" She inquired, leaning against the wooden frame. She looked to his head tipped slightly up, looking for her reasoning.

"You seem shook and I heard you yelp," He simply said, leaning back into his chair typing away on his computer, not giving much concern to her distress. "Clearly, something is the matter." She bit her lip. Opening and closing her mouth still debating whether to tell him or not, the fear of becoming an experiment and after hearing the story of poor Lisa Trevor, Claire had every right to be hesitant. Surely if there was anyone who could help her though, it would be Wesker. She finally mustered the courage up and took a deep breath.

"My wounds," she paused, looking toward him to see he wasn't fully engaged in the conversation as much as she'd like him to be, but nonetheless continued. "I had purple veins pop out on my skin for a couple of seconds and I looked away for a second and when I looked back, they were gone." His fingers paused from typing and slowly turned his head towards hers. He stood, closing his laptop and approached her. He gently tugged at her hand and examined it, making sure to not cause anymore pain to the young girl. "My leg," she pointed at her thigh. She swallowed hard when she saw the man kneel and lifted the young girls leggings up, hiking them up and exposing her skin to the cold. The scabbed wound still defiling her smooth skin. While her cheeks brightened, Wesker continued to look at the intricate scab, putting slight pressure.

"Nothing seems out of the ordinary." He murmured and pulled her clothing back down. "I'll run a couple of tests," he paused with a stone face. _Great, this is exactly what I didn't want to happen._ Claire thought bitterly to herself. A cold hidden smile slowly made its way to Wesker's face as he turned once more towards her. "But first I do believe your brother must be panicking over your disappearance, perhaps giving him a call would alleviate some of his worries." Claire looked at the man in confusion and he stood, dialing on his phone and quickly putting it on speaker. It rang and rang and rang. _Maybe Chris won't answer._ A part of Claire wanted him to answer, but the other knew it'd be best if maybe he didn't. Suddenly, a muffled hello sounded the speaker.

"Chris," his deep voice drawled and a long pause was heard. "It's always misfortunate to hear that you're still alive, but that also means I get my chance to tear that head of yours off myself." Claire froze, this man was not joking at all. She quickly went towards Wesker holding her hands out, she so desperately wanted to talk to her older brother, anyone who she was accustomed to from back home. She learned her lesson quickly to be on her toes around Wesker. She missed everyone, although it was a little less than two weeks, it felt like an eternity. He simply disregarded her desperate actions, turning his back towards her once more and pacing the room.

"Who the hell is this?" A dark chuckle escaped Wesker's lips, but no humor lit his features while he laughed.

"Of course you haven't forgotten your former captain now, have you Chris?"

"Wesker?" Chris asked with poison spilling from the name. It was almost a curse for the name to be said anywhere around the older Redfield.

"You're memory isn't that disheveled." He simply said. He always seemed to enjoy picking at Chris more than anything, almost as if he got off on the whole thing. "But let's cut to the chase; I believe I have something you may have been looking for." He turned towards Claire who glared at the man. The scowl etched on her face; clearly upset. Wesker smirk darkened and he waited for Chris to respond only for silence to be heard from the two lines.

"I swear to god Wesker if you so as much touch my sister I'll rip your head off with my bear hands." His voice cracked from the anger filled within. He had a feeling that Wesker had gotten a hold of Claire, but didn't want to believe his suspicions and hoped naively that perhaps she lost her phone and was being held up at work. Claire swallowed hard, her eyes traveled towards Wesker's hand that tapped with a rhythm against the granite top.

"Chris, I'm okay. Somewhat." Claire finally shook out and bit her lip.

"Claire, tell me where you are. I'll take the next flight there." Wesker chuckled from deep in his chest and shook his head.

"Redfield, that'd be too easy. I'll take good care of your sister until you figure out our location, until then, take care."

"No wait-" Wesker had already ended the call by that time and looked down towards Claire who glowered at the man. She had a darker look to her now and had a hatred for the man at the moment. She began to debate if he honestly found satisfaction in these things. She walked back into the bedroom, wanting to be as far away from the man as possible. It was one thing to torment her but to torment Chris... She knew he didn't care for anything other than making sure Chris had the most miserable life he could and Claire couldn't help but feel pity and anger for someone who dedicated their whole existence for such a tasteless life style.

* * *

Claire stayed in the room until late afternoon, or at least that's what the clock read. Finally exiting she walked past the blonde, turning on her heel with as best of a smile she could fake towards him. Her anger had been subdued for the time being, but still had a small flame that was ready to blow up at any given moment.

"Can I go outside to watch the sunset?" His brow rose towards her, lips thinned and stayed in this position for a few moments tracing over her until finally returning towards his laptop. Claire thought he'd ignored her request until his rich voice filled the room.

"If you so as much run off, don't expect me to go get you this time." He deadpanned. He pressed a few keys on his laptop and there was a click at the door. Claire stood in disbelief, totally not convinced with this sudden liberty. He continued to type away and finally convinced, slowly made her way to the door. Claire opened the tall oak door to reveal a porch with a small bench at the side of the small home, concrete steps lined the entry way. The home appeared to be made of solid brick, much to the young Redfield's surprise. She took a seat and saw the small rays of what remained of the sun shining through the gaps in the dead blackened trees. It was cold, but the sweater around her prevented from her upper body from getting any colder than it already was. She pulled the hoodie on, warming her ears and the water began to fall from the sky once more.

"I hope Chris isn't too far off." Claire murmured to herself, the warmth from her breath expelling and looked up to see the moon being covered by a shallow layer of clouds, breaking through every so often. There was no life out, most mammals hibernating and those who didn't make it in time before winter were more than likely carcasses by now. She was getting colder with each passing minute but refused to go inside, convincing herself that perhaps this would be her only chance to be in the outer world for a while. She wanted to savor the moment. She heard the front door creak open, knowing already it was Wesker and didn't find the need to look. She hadn't made note that she had been shivering since she was caught up in the natural beauty as well as her own thoughts.

"It's a little cold for your liking, don't you think?" He simply said, taking a seat next to her and looked out where her eyes traveled.

"Maybe dying from hypothermia isn't as bad as everyone makes it out to be." He scoffed at her statement and gave a small shake of his head. He passed her a white mug, a creamy white filled inside that had been bubbling a steam. She looked down for a moment and looked back towards him in confusion.

"You're still of use. I can't have you dead yet." He simply said. She took the cup and drank from the sweet familiar chocolate. The steam warmed her exhausted paled face as well as warming her deathly cold hands. The scaling heat burnt her throat as well as her tongue when she foolishly took another sip. She knew she should know better and with the next sip, she blew on the hot substance and leaned forward looking into the dark.

"Thanks for the help back at the airport. I probably would have died without Ada." She sipped once more at the slightly cooled drink. "You need to tell me how you make these drinks." She let out a light laugh. Her nose and cheeks were a rose color as well as tears rimming the corner of her eyes from the steam. She cleared her throat and turned towards the blonde. "I hate you." She simply said and a smirk appeared on Wesker's face, his shielded eyes continued to look out while she simply sat next to him.

"I know." She sighed out, sipping some more of the substance and scooted closer to the only other source of warmth next to her. She hated to admit it but this was a peaceful setting for the hell she's been in. If Wesker wasn't as much of an ass he was as well as the removal he had in society, she might enjoy his presence every once in a while. He kept her some what company though, good or bad, she had some human contact when he decided to talk to her. It was the only thing that kept her from truly going insane.

"I wanted to be a park ranger when I was 5." She said, filling the silence between the two. He gave her a side glance and a nod, encouraging her to continue. "Then I went camping and threw a water bottle on the floor without really thinking and got in trouble by a park ranger who happened to see at the moment." She took another sip from the cup, hissing from the heat and sighed out. "After that, I really didn't want to be a park ranger anymore." She put her head to his shoulder and had the heat radiating from his body close to her. He didn't push her away to her surprise and simply let a short laugh from her story.

"Instead of helping nature, you help out people now." He simply said, poised. He looked down to her with a ghost of a smile. "A change in events."

"A lot of changes." She murmured out and her eyes lids drooped from fatigue. "A lot..." She felt his gloved hand grip the side of her face, her eyes instantly widening from the sudden contact, fear was the first thing to register. Last time he got her by the face was when he hit her nerve to incapacitate her. He simply stayed like his admiring her form for a few moments up close, but as far as Claire knew, he was just holding her face in place. She had a feeling perhaps he got too uncomfortable with leaning against his shoulder but no, this wasn't a warning grip. It was tender, gentle, and was as soft as possible from his coarse gloves sliding across her smooth cold skin. They stayed in this position for a few moments until Claire felt a pain ripple through her, dropping her mug on the floor, shattering and pooling at her feet. Her face held pain as she gripped onto the blondes shirt, her knuckles turned white as she braced herself for another painful ripple. Her breath ran ragged and saw her captor have what seemed to be concern in his features. With a frown placed on his face he gripped her injured hand and looked closely once more. His brows gave a slight rise, one that wouldn't be notable by the naked eye.

"Can you walk?" His voice boomed, urgency was clearly heard and Claire gave a slow nod, her face still scrunched up from the small waves of shock that ran through her leg as well as her body. He grabbed her frozen form bridal style and began to walk into the dark abyss. Claire found herself passing in and out from the pain that rippled through her and before she knew it, she was passed out cold for the night.

 **A/N: Short chapter but a lot for you guys to drink! I hope you guys enjoyed the little moment Wesker and Claire had. Trust me, this isn't the last of these two. I have much in store! I didn't update for a little while because fanfiction was being dumb and not showing me the reviews you guys left... But now that's all fixed! Since I took a while to update I'm going to try to update again this weekend or ASAP! Remember guys, any feedback is welcomes! And if you guys liked this story, favorite or follow!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Bloodofmylove: I'm so glad you liked the Wesker sleeping scene, I wanted to show you guys the little piece of human he still has left, and I'm glad it got to you! Thanks for telling me this! I recently started having my chapters be read back to me via my phone, as odd as it sounds it actually is a pretty cool and good tool. I hope you liked this chapter!**

 **DeadlyGenetics: I'm glad you liked that scene! I actually liked writing it, as brief as it was. Yes! Older shows are much more preferable than this day in age T.V. I just watch keeping up with the kardashians from time to time because it's just so funny to me! I'm glad you're liking this story so far, it's always a pleasure to hear that. I hope you liked this chapter!**

 **Orionsolares: awe! I'm so glad to hear I caught you by surprise! Lol you're so sweet, I just love it every time I see your name pop up! It's always fun to write those scenes where they're at each others throats, ha! I hope to hear from you soon and I really hope you liked this installment!**

 **thatonefemalewriter: No, thank you for telling me you like this! I'm always so glad to know you guys are actually enjoying my story! I really liked writing last chapter and I hope you liked this chapter!**

 **Saddlebrat: ah! I hope that's a good thing! I hope I'm keeping them all in character or trying to! I'm so glad to see your name come up and I really hope you liked this chapter!**


	10. Light to discovery

Survivor: Ch 9

 _"Claire, hold your brothers hand while crossing the street. Remember, look both ways." Claire's mothers voice said faintly. The young 30 year old's blue eyes sparkled towards her, her white smile brightened at the sight of the young girl and saw her fathers reddish brown hair bounce as he headed towards the door, brief case in hand and coffee mug in the other. "Remember Christopher, be careful and only walk with the cross walkers. Okay?" Claire looked up at her older brother, he was young and his face was still rounded, his brown eyes glittered against the morning sun rays and gave a stern nod._

 _"Got it mom. You don't have to worry about me. It's Claire you have to worry about." Her mother looked towards Claire, the corners of her eyes creased with joy and leaned down to kiss the young girls forehead._

 _"Take care of Chris sweetheart." She whispered softly into her ear and felt the hands of her mother wrap around her form._

 _It felt so surreal but Claire knew better than to be fooled by her dreams. Although she did recall this memory on her first day of first grade, she couldn't help but smile at the fact of how everything seemed too good to be true. She saw her brother go towards the door, his brown backpack secured tightly around his back and motioned for the young girl to hurry through the door._

 _"Come on Claire! We're gonna be late for our first day of school!" He squeaked out. Claire felt herself moving towards the bright outdoors and before exiting, a jolt passed through her, snapping her back into reality._

She jumped, feeling her heartbeat was far too quickened for her and felt her eyes glide open, the dimly lit home greeted her with the warmth of a nearby flame. She heard the clicking of keyboards and was immediately reminded she had just been in deep slumber.

"I never thought you'd wake up." The deep, rich voice that belonged to Wesker mused, taking notice and continued to type away. He peered into the microscope next to him, the glass slide had a drop of Crimson blood that belonged to the young girl. There were specks of a darker red that were in the vial behind him and he began to jot down notes. It was nothing he'd ever been familiar with, at least, not for a while. Wesker was determined to find out what exactly was causing Claire all this trouble.

"How long was I out for?" Claire asked, taking a deep stretch, licking her lips. She scratched her scalp and looked to see the blonde made no moves to converse, too entertained by the objects before him. She noticed the red vial, similar to one she'd see at the doctors office when blood was drawn and looked to see a cotton ball with tape wrapped around her elbow. She began to recall yesterday's events and grew anxious with every peek and note the blonde made.

"A little over ten hours," He said faintly. He looked into the scope, beneath his sunglasses his bright eyes sparked with curiosity and suddenly frowned at the sight. "Hmm...," He mused and switched lens for a closer look. "This looks familiar." He went back to his laptop and a series of clicks were heard until his brows rose. He took his glasses off, revealing his inhumane eyes. He leaned forward, taking a closer look at the item at hand. After a moment, he looked up at the girl with such intensity that it almost shook Claire. His eyes glanced to and from the scope. Suddenly he let out a dark laugh and shook his head side to side. "Dear heart, you possess the very item I've been in search for."

Claire's brows furrowed and stood from the couch, getting slight whiplash from the sudden stand. Collecting herself, she walked towards the blonde and looked over his shoulder, seeing the black and white photo of a ballooned image of cells. "You've been in search for some cells?" Claire questioned, seeing Wesker's stoned face simply shake; he pointed at the screen with his index finger.

"You see this?" A small dark dot moved across the screen and soon enough planted inside one of the cells. Claire noted one nucleus in the cell began to diminish, thankful for a moment her biology courses weren't all useless. The cell began to multiply in multiple parts, cutting itself in almost 30 ways. Claire's eyes widened in astonishment and looked toward Wesker who seemed to be quite entertained by the images displayed. "You see how it's splitting, no?" She nodded, feeling a slight squeeze in her heart as she turned to look at what she assumed to be her vial of blood. "This is video research of the G-virus." He said mesmerized with the images. Claire froze, holding her breath and felt out of place. She felt queasy and wanted to almost throw up what was in her stomach, having difficulty to fathom Wesker's statement. Her eyes bulged, looking to and from the microscope and back towards Wesker's computer screen.

"No..." She murmured. The first thought that appeared was the image of the young doctor that had his life taken from him from the vey virus, Wesker's late friend, William. His mutated body and the memory of her running for her life through the demolished city with Leon and the late doctors daughter, Sherry, was an image that haunted her to this very day. _When would I begin transforming? Would I be better off killing myself now?_ Everything rang through her mind in an instant and she felt herself begin to grow dizzy from all the thoughts bombarding her conscious. Wesker took note of this and pushed his laptop from him and held Claire up by the shoulders. She could feel herself weakening mentally and physically each passing second. She grabbed onto the blondes arms, gripping tightly and felt tears brim her eyes but refused to expel them, not wanting to embarrass herself in front of her brothers enemy. She'd never hear the end of it. He guided her towards the black couch and sat her down.

"It's not the only thing," he began once more. "There's something else in your blood. I'm figuring out what the other source is, but rightnow, I can't find anything remotely close to it." Claire was still frozen, her lips parted. Fear was clearly etched into her features and she looked toward the floor in hopes to find some sort of comfort. Her hands clenched around the fabric of his shirt, paying no mind to how she began to shake with fear. Something else was in her body and even Wesker couldn't figure it out. She looked up towards him with pleading eyes, darting from the microscope and him in utter silence for what was minutes. Wesker acknowledged this and shook her gently. "Talk, you're going into shock." He commanded and took a more formal tone with her. Her lips parted once again and let out a shaky breath, her knuckles were now white from the death grip she had on the man.

"Am I... Am I going to die?" The first coherent sentence Claire could muster out came out meekly with little confidence. She swallowed hard as Wesker let out a long sigh, looking into the fire place, the only source of light other than that of the bedroom that illuminated the room. The reflection of the flame glistened against his sanguine eyes and he gave a shake of his head.

"If you were to die you would have succumbed to the virus by now." He turned back towards her with cold eyes and his brows furrowed in. "Do you have any idea when you might have came in contact with the virus?" Claire shook her head immediately. She didn't remember touching any virus recently. Unless... The memory of the Hardville airport ran through her mind and Ada coming to the rescue right on time. Had she dropped the serum and it broke? The blonde stared at her intently, her eyes widened and looked towards him with fearful eyes.

"When I was at the Hardville airport, they told me I had to deliver some paperwork to HQ as my first mission." She let go of the blondes arms and hugged herself now, retelling the story to the man who was her only source of being able to solve this whole issue. If anyone knew anything about this type of stuff, it'd be Wesker. He sat still, listening to her story and seemed engaged, putting his thumb under his chin and finger against his cheek, concentrated and drinking in every word she said. "After that whole plane crash, turns out it wasn't what they told me originally. It was a vial with some serum inside. At the time I didn't know what exactly it was other than it was so important that they didn't even want me knowing what I was taking. When we were leaving the place, I dropped it and it probably fell back there-"

"Or so you thought." The blonde mused. He leaned forward now, intertwining his fingers together and nodded; encouraging the young girl to continue. She cleared her throat and began once more.

"Maybe it cracked open and some splattered against my skin; I don't know. Point is, once Ada came I totally forgot about it and my mind was on other things, like getting out of that place." Truly her mind was on why Wesker had decided to send Ada. At the time it didn't make sense, now it made all to clear for her. He was in search for that same virus that was now inhabiting Claire; however, she couldn't help but feel slightly embarrassed thinking he sent Ada solely to see her come out alive from the facility. "No one ever asked about it once I came back. So, maybe they didn't even know about the virus."

"Have you told anyone else about this?" Wesker inquired. His eyes flashing towards Claire's. He seemed removed and colder than usual, almost exclusively for business. Claire nodded her head slowly, remembering her chestnut haired friend had carelessly told her to just forget about the whole vial.

"Leon. That's the only person I told." He nodded, suddenly taking a stand and went towards the vial. Wesker picked it from its placement and examined it with his feline eyes. A spark of red ran through his pupils and a cold smirk spread to his face now.

"It's amazing, the coincidence one finds themselves in." Claire swallowed hard, biting her lip and turned her head back to the flames that licked each other in a fight for dominance.

"You sent Ada for this virus, right?" She heard a soft click and the floorboards creaking beneath the man's weight. He was now in front of her, looking down at her with what seemed to be scrutiny.

"Partially." He knelt down and was now at eye level with her. His gloved hand cupped her face once more, forcing her to look at him. The deep ocean blue met with the golden red and the two stared each other down. His coarse thumb ran along her cheek and tilted her head to the side, his lips coming closer to her ear. "I had my reasons to have her there." His warm breath ran down her spine, she gave a shivering as he leaned back. She felt her cheeks redden, hoping that Wesker couldn't hear her erratic heart beat that was pounding against her rib cage, threatening to explode through her chest.

"If I don't die from this virus, I'll die from you." She spoke low. A smirk spread slowly across the blondes face and his eyes sparked with amusement.

"How so Miss Redfield?" His head gave a slight tilt and the proximity was still far too close for her comfort and she shifted, leaning back into the sofa and inhaled a shaky breath.

"You're very arrogant." He knew damn well what he was doing and the reactions he was getting from the young inexperienced girl was something for his entertainment. His smirk had began to expand more at her statement and an amused look grew on his face once more. He leaned against her, his lips just inches away from hers. Her eyes grew wide while his were moderate, almost husked, gaving a shake of his head.

"You're a strange girl, most women would throw themselves at the sight of me." She swallowed hard, debating if putting her morals to the side for this man for a moment and giving in to what she wanted most, close touch and comfort... or to keep her anti- Wesker streak going and not have to be ashamed of anything once she returned home, that is, if she ever did. It was something that occasionally crossed her mind when she was younger, before her mind was filled with constant paperwork and reality... Back when she lived a simple life.

"Guess I'm not like most women." She challenged and had actually earned a genuine small smile, something she can't recall she ever saw which gave even more surprise to the young girl. Wesker let out a deep chuckle and tilted her head to the other side once more.

"Yes... I'll give you that much." His minted warm breath ran against her lips again, causing her mind to grow hazy and drunk while his other hand slipped through her straw hair. His hand raked through once, undoing her traditional high ponytail with one motion. "Maybe that's why I find you admirable at times." Claire's ears sparked with interest. _Admirable? Is this man drugged up? Had discovering her virus put him in some state?_ Her face now burned and now her breathing was shallow. "Do I make you nervous?"

"Yes, just a tad." Claire's truthfulness earned her a raised brow and the older man leaned back to stare at her shy state

"Why is that?" He backed away from her and looked at her intently, his hand still wrapped around her cheek. She was entirely flushed and simply shook her head, refusing to tell the man at first.

"You're not exactly the kindest man... Nor are you remotely human." His lips twisted in a evil smile and a dark glow now surrounded him.

"You'll soon learn how far you can get with this new found ability." He glorified her disease and it almost sickened Claire.

"No," She sneered back at the man who gave a half smile of mockery. "I don't want this." Her statement gave a slight surprise to the blonde but he was sure to keep it only to himself. People would kill to have the genes Claire possessed to combat this virus, but yet, she refused the gifts she could be granted. She was too down to earth and refused to be anything but a poor excuse of a mortal human. He tilted his head and continued to stare at her intently. She shifted, feeling slightly uncomfortable under the man's scrutiny and felt his thumb run along her jaw line.

"As you wish." His usually passive voice came out surprisingly soft. She turned towards him once more, his eyes burned into hers and she felt herself mesmerized and in place. He leaned into her, his lips coming in contact with hers for a brief moment. Just as quick as the kiss began it was over. A small peck but Claire felt her lips burn with desire. The man stood, going back towards the item at hand and began to work once more, leaving Claire in her own thoughts.

* * *

 _Claire... she was different. Everything about her sang to me. It wasn't the fierce red hair nor was it the piercing blue eyes. It was her attitude and how she took things. Even if something was appealing and where most wouldn't hesitate to betray even a family member... Claire would be the one to stick through with an individual and her morals until the bitter end. Still, strange enough, she doesn't want any part of her successful fusion with the virus. I'd see what I could do for her, of course, she was one to always want to do what's right. I need to get a few more samples and see what I can do with the virus myself if she wanted no part of it._

 _I sent Ada to recover that vial. I also sent her to make sure everything went smoothly for Claire after getting wind of the situation down at hardville. She was essential, both personally and publicly. I was glad when Ada retrieved the item, but disappointed to see it had been tainted and tampered with. Nonetheless, I was some what glad to hear the young girl made an easy get away. If she wasn't traced back to that dreaded last name... She'd surely be under my hand by now. No, she'd definitely be under my hand by now. It was undeniable that she'd grown on me, and it almost made me furious. She unknowingly weaseled her way into my life; however, if she becomes a problem, I must dispose of her._

Glancing over my laptop I look to see her form slumped against the couch, her soft snores filled the room. _Perhaps everything had a reason._

 **A/N: I scrapped maybe 3 chapters to finally have this one that I thought was the best and well fitted one. Hope you guys liked it! Tell me if it was good or bad! I'm dying to know what you guys think. If you guys liked it make sure to favorite/ follow and review!**

 **reviews :**

 **bloodofmylove: sorry for the cliffhanger! I hope this made up for it! I'm really worried if I went to quick with this scene! Nonetheless, I hope you enjoyed this installment! It's kind of weird when you have your volume loud and your not the only one on** **the 4th floor of the library lol.**

 **deadlygenetics: IDK BRO DID THIS CHAPTER EXPLAIN IT TO YOU LOL. Nah but really I was really iffy on this scene happening cause it's on an intimate level now. Or is it O.o. Lol yes! Kourtney is my fav kardashian though, she just makes the worst situations so funny! Kourtney and Scott are forever my power couple T.T I cry now.**

 **orionsolares: ding ding ding, we have a winner! Your suspicion was right! Thanks btw, I hope this scene didn't ruin your expierence with my story! I was really antsy with putting this scene in this installment but I felt it was over due! It's okay! Im so sorry to hear you were sick, hope you're feeling better! I hate that dreaded flu, leaves me feeling like a dog for days! Always glad to hear from you and I hope you liked this chapter!**


	11. Troublesome Endeavors

**Chapter: 10**

 **A/N: I apologize in advance for my absence, midterms are a pain in the ass. I still need to revise this entirely, so there may be some editing later tonight!**

* * *

Claire looked out of the window sill, noticing the snowfall that began to pile up. Rarely did she ever get the sight of this, usually never waking up in time to catch the scene or always too occupied to even notice. Her lips curled up, remembering at one point how Chris attempted to build an igloo one year before their parents passing, claiming they'd live in the makeshift home during winter break. He tried to make a dome shaped home, only to fail and having to resort to a square home without a roof. That winter, Claire got a nasty cold as a result from constantly being outside with insufficient warmth, staying in most of their winter vacation. Chris constantly kept her updated on their future home and soon enough confessed that new snow had not fallen for the past week. Chris was disappointed nonetheless even when Claire attempted to comfort him, saying he was sorry he couldn't control the weather.

"All I ever wanted to do was to make you happy." Chris pleaded toward her at the time. Her heart fell at the memory, a yearn to see her older brother rose and turned towards Wesker.

"Can I call Chris again?" He paused from his work for a moment, taking a quick glance at her. Her suspicions arose when he handed her his phone with ease, to which he took notice and elaborated for her.

"It'll hurt him knowing he can't do anything to help you." Claire strained her jaw as well as her eyes narrowing with the comment. She didn't dwell too much on the thought, quickly dialing her brothers number before the blonde thought twice on the small freedom he was giving her. It rang twice until she heard lethargic _hello_. He surely had been woken up, his voice was unusually mellow.

"Chris, it's Claire."

"Claire! How are you feeling?!" There was alarm in his voice, clearly wide awake now.

"I've been better. I got a chance to finally call you."

"You have me worried sick Claire." His voice was now with anguish and hurt. Claire's face dropped at the sound and felt for her brother who probably got little to no sleep because of her situation and here she was calling the dead of night most likely. "Do you have any idea where you might be?" She looked out towards the window and gave a long sigh.

"Well, it's dead of winter and cold as shit. There no habit and hypothermia kicks in in less than half an hour when outside with no warmth." Chris gave a hiss on the other end after her description.

"I promise we're going to find you soon Claire, just hang in there. He hasn't tried to hurt you has he?" Claire's cheeks rose with heat, remembering their small encounter. She quickly brushed away her embarrassment with a bitter laugh.

"Ive only hurt myself trying to hurt him Chris. I'm fine, for now. Just... Promise me if you do find where I'm at, don't come foolishly. Have a plan."

"I know Wesker enough to be prepared for the unexpected." Claire heard a throat cleared and turned to see Wesker with his hand out, demanding for his phone. Claire nodded simply and turned her back towards the man.

"I have to go Chris."

"Wait, when am I going to hear from you again?" Claire frowned, she could already imagine her brothers face. It pained her to think of how he was probably pushing his body to the limits with her well being.

"Hopefully soon. Get plenty of rest. I love you." Before she could hear him say the words back, Wesker took the phone and hung up for her. There was a hint of frustration in his usually passive face, the slight flare in his nostrils gave Claire clear hints she was testing his patients. Although Wesker was slightly upset with Claire's lag in handing him his phone, what fueled his anger most was hearing the older Redfield was still alive and well; it almost infuriated him. He wanted him to suffer and feel anguish all of which satisfied him for a moment when he said he was worried sick over his sister. He took a deep breath before turning towards the younger girl who's eyes had lost all light once being taken away from her only tie to the outside world and to her last of kin. She looked back at the outside world, her heart beat and soft breathes were the only sounds that fueled the room. There was a long silence between the two, both refused to speak up.

"Have you changed your bandaging yet?" He asked suddenly. She shook her head and began to make her way towards the bathroom in the home. She soon figured out that this was the only place that held a small first aid kit. She returned back to the table and moved to begin the process of removing the bandaging when Wesker's gloved hands appeared in her view, moving to do the deed himself. Cutting the old bandaging that had dried blood stains, he examined her wounds, a crease in his forehead while redressing her wound. "You're healing at a good pace, unsurprisingly. A tad slower than expected with the infection, but faster than the average human." He began to wrap her hand once more and continued. "It's foolish of you to have your brother come with multiple people. Do you really wish to see everyone you care for die in front of you?"

"No. Because they won't die." She retorted, turning back to see his brow raise ever so slightly, barely notable.

"Interesting for you to say that." A cold smirk spread across his face now and looked towards her with a dark glower. "Yet, on the contrary, I've already taken someone you cared for. I promise, Steve won't be the only one I'll be taking away from you." Her face scrunched in disgust and gave a glare towards the man.

"You're pathetic. You're revenge for something so long ago is sickening." Poison slipped from her lips, but the man before her didn't seem to mind her comments at all. He simply ignored her and began to put away the materials he just used.

"Something you worked so hard for... only to be ruined by some average air heads is something I don't take kindly to. I put years into my research, sleepless nights, all for nothing." He gritted out, sneering towards the young girl and felt an anger bubbling inside of him just speaking about the mansion incident. "If your brother had just died that day, everything would be so much facile."

"If everything was so easy, hard tasks would be taken for granted."

"Yes, Claire. You're right on that." Claire was slightly taken back by his words. The use of her name that came so naturally but so foreign on his tongue. To even more surprise, he agreed with her.

"I was never aware we were on a first name basis?" He turned his back towards her, putting away the medical pack where previously being held.

"I deem it appropriate since we have share a bed, amongst other things." His voice boomed from the room. Her cheeks reddened at this statement and shook her head, confused as well as heated with embarrassment. If Chris ever heard this he'd have a heart attack. "Besides, you were the one to say you preferred your first name at one point, no?" He was back in the same room and saw Claire's shy persona only for a second before she got herself together. Her eyes rolled across the room and looked at him with dull bored eyes.

"Yes, but that was a while ago. Before everything happened." She gave a long sigh and swallowed hard, gripping the couch with a absent mind. "I guess your right, Albert." The man's first name was 10x more foreign than hers. She never heard anyone call Wesker by her first name, come to think of it. Perhaps his late friend William regarded him in one of his journal entries but other than that, never.

For good reason, Wesker despised people calling him by his first name, it meant familiarity and ties. Something he only ever held with William and even then his friend would sometimes just shorten his name to Al, never truly using his real name unless of importance.

Wesker froze at the sound of his name for a moment until giving a small hidden smile that Claire caught for a brief moment before it turning back to a neutral line. He gathered his belongings and went for the door.

"You seem in desperate need of some relief."

"And why do you assume that?" Claire inquired, her arms crossed across her chest as she saw Wesker pause at the door.

"You've been looking out that window for the past two days." He made no move to entice her to come, rather Claire felt commanded by the man. "I have some work to do and no one to watch over you. I'd much rather have you in my care than you die from a foolish attempt in escape again."

* * *

The two walked through the cold piles of snow. Wesker sported a coat that hugged his shoulders, seeming very warm while Claire just sported a long sleeve. Her breath was the only source of heat and felt her body shiver when the air blew its cold unforgiving wind. She was at he blondes heels, his pathway going down a trail to a small concrete hut. He took a brassed key out, opening the rusted door for her and followed behind her once she was inside. The home looked as any vacant home would, cobwebs decorated the walls, a brown rusted pot with a crude fireplace. Wesker went to a wall and pulled his gloved off, placing his porcelain hand against the stoned wall. The wall began to part in two, but Claire failed to notice until Wesker cleared his throat, simply mesmerized with his long fingers and perfectly clipped nails. She shouldn't have been surprised, but she couldn't help it. Finally looking up she began to walk in, noticing Wesker had taken her to an examination room it seemed. There was an examination table, an IV pole, a measurement in vitals machine, and all the necessities a doctor would possibly need. There were vials filled with a darkened liquid, while another tube held green and the last one was a light purple. Claire felt uneasy, looking from Wesker to the vials and once more. He noticed this and rose his brow her way.

"It's nothing out of the ordinary for the two of us." He clipped. He pulled the darkened liquid, the closest color claire could compare the item to was a purple. Wesker flicked his index finger onto the glass, the contents shaking slightly at the touch. He had an unreadable expression as he moved toward a microscope. Claire stood in the far corner, overlooking his every move and began to debate why she was still here in the first place.

 _I should have really brought a book or something._ She gave a long sigh and leaned against the cold walls. It was cold, much too cold for her tastes.

"I hope I'm not boring you dear heart." Her ears perked up at the sound of the broken silence by the velvet calmed voice in response to her sigh.

"Too late for that." She muttered and now leaned forward into the cold metal that was the examination table. She felt the similar pain in her leg emerge once more but it only stung for a moment, nothing to fuss over. A frown placed on her face as she remembered the reason for this issue. An even deeper frown etched her features as she watched Wesker pull a familiar green vial and tilted her head in thought. "What's in that one?"

"This a pure strand of the G-Virus. Thankfully I've been able to research it and get all the information I need for replication." Her eyes traveled to the vial and held her breath. _Why would you want to replicate something so evil?_ It was the death of millions of lives he had on his hands but he seemed to prize it as a medal. It was also something that partially lived inside of her now. He placed it in a needle and before Claire could think he jammed it into his neck. Her eyes widened instantly and felt her body freeze at the sight. Her mouth hung ajar and felt shock run over her. He closed his eyes, holding his gloved hand over where the needle pricked into his skin. He gave long and calm breathes, regulating himself.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Claire finally managed to choke out, staring at his stark body and simply stayed quiet, ignoring her concerns. His breathing began to accelerate and Claire saw him hunched over on the counter, both sides gripping the table. She had never seen him like this, so vulnerable... So weak. She noted he was beginning to sweat and a slight fear began to rise in her.

 _What if he dies?_ Her mind traveled from how would she get home to how would she cope with the infamous Wesker dying in front of her. _How would I kill him if needed?_

"He-hey? Are you o-okay?" She stuttered out. After a long pause he nodded, his breath falling heavy. Claire took a stand now, looking over him to his side and moved her hand to wipe away the beads of sweat glistening from his forehead. "I don't know how to get out of here, so you got to stay alive. Okay?" He glanced towards her, his glasses falling from his eyes and cluttered on the countertop. He was clearly in pain trying very hard to surpress the anguish that filled his body. The bloodshot in his eyes weren't very helpful in hiding this neither was his breathing. The color in his eyes were an impossible red, not the usual amber that glowed.

"Don't be foolish." He simply said before his eyes rolled back, unexpectedly falling forward banging his head against the top. Claire let out a shriek in surprise and quickly moved to grab him before he fell backward. She almost was pulled with him to the floor, but instead of holding him up, fell underneath the weight of his own. She squirmed under his heavy unconscious body. Finally pulling herself from him she noted there was a slight gash lining from his brow to his temple. His skin usually stitched itself up in a matter of moments, but this time the blood slowly ran from his temple into the lining of his light hair, the crimson painting his cold porcelain face. She quickly got up, looking from him to the exit. She could go back to the home and get utensils necessary for a successful escape, it wasn't like Wesker was going to wake up any time soon. Just as she was going for the door, she looked back to see the man still lay strewn across the floor, his own blood made a small pool on the floor near his head. She couldn't walk away. Even if it was Wesker, he was injured and vulnerable. He constantly would get her out of sticky situations, perhaps it was her turn to return the favor. She gave a long sigh and walked back to the examination room.

"I swear to god if I regret this later..."

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **BloodOfMyLove** : **Thank you! I love that you liked it somewhat, I thought it'd be a bit confusing so I added his part to clarify a little. I also seen you updated! As soon as I get a chance I'll read it, I'm beyond excited to read your new chapter, thanks and I hope you enjoyed this short chapter lol.**

 **Thatonefemalewriter:** **AWE YOU MAKE ME SO HAPPY. Your reviews is what keeps me going lolol. Thanks I hope you enjoyed this small chapter!**

 **OrionSolares:** **YESSS I have a lot in store still, and I just hope you guys will enjoy it! LOL Excella ain't shit LOL. Thanks! I'm so glad you enjoyed it and I hope you enjoyed this one! Your reviews always make my days haha!**

 **DeadlyGenetics** **: Albert Wesker knows everything smh he's like Einstein but without the crazy hair amongst other things lol. I had this marvelous idea come to be actually, and I basically had to scrap a lot of the upcoming chapters as the idea I came up with seemed so great in my eyes lol. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope to hear form you again! I read your chapter at the ungodly hours at 2 am and fell asleep before I could leave a review smh! I need to get to that!**

 **Saddlebrat** **: OH HOW I'VE MISSED YOU. Don't worry, Harley Quinn and the Joker are a handful of a couple, totally reasonable! I really hope you liked this one and I hope to hear from you soon!**

* * *

 **A/N: I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I found time while taking a break from studying to do a quick revision. As always, have a blissful day and r &r, favorite, or follow if you liked it!**


	12. Awoken

**Chapter: 11**

 **A/N: I found time to update before work, hope it's not too soon to update! Need to proof it a little, I had one read through so I hope it's not too bad!**

 ***first edit 10/23***

* * *

 _The leaves were of a dull red along with orange and yellows. A much younger Wesker sat underneath a tree, sitting on a make shift swing. His tight grip on the rope had his small knuckles turned white. He looked out to notice the sun was barely winking awake. A police cruiser had arrived and just as he heard the door open, his mind shifted to a much more clearer memory. He was sitting in a college setting, younger than most if not all students. A older gentleman, old and wrinkled approached him. He handed him a paper, to which the young blonde gave a look of annoyance toward the man._

 _"You're a promising individual, I've never seen anyone with your intelligence and ambitions. Give great thought to this offer."_

 _His vision shifted once more to his first indirect killing. He leaned over the same man who handed him the letter just moments ago, watching the blood rapidly pool around his wounds and a spill of blood seep from his mouth. James Marcus laid, looking up at him in anguish and fear, pleading with beading eyes to help him._

 _"I'll be taking over your research." He recognized the sneer of his late friend William. Just as he glanced to look in his line of direction, his vision shifted to that in the familiar S.T.A.R.S. Office. He saw a much younger Claire Redfield sitting in the lobby, chatting away with Jill Valentine. This was the first moment they actually met if he remembered right. He found it quite odd it was engraved in his mind and it had such clarity. Once approached her face was flushed and she was flustered._

 _This random relay of his memories became oddly similar to his first death, perhaps he died once more. But the pain wasn't as equated as the first time... perhaps he was just accustomed to it? The sparks in his memories of his life were familiar, but never had his mind focused as much on Claire, if anything, it was almost forgotten. He had much more important things to keep track of than that of a nervous teenager occpuying his mind._

* * *

Claire placed his head between her thighs, using the small first aid kit she found near by. She had washed away the wound, disinfected it, and finally dressed it as best as she could. She held his head in placed, fearing perhaps he may bite his tongue off if he were to finally have a seizer from all the jerking he'd randomly get. It was unpredictable with this man. He would mumbled some coherent words but most were indistinguishable. She could only make out names, Marcus, William, S.T.A.R.S, as well as her name. Her brows shot at the sound of her name but after more incoherent mumbles, it was back to silence. She never had a moment to acknowledge he had long eyelashes, they were too light to notice before, but with the fluorescent lights, she saw more detail than ever. His face seemed at ease, something Claire saw only when she caught him in his sleep. He actually looked relaxed. Every few moments she'd wet a towel she found in a cabinet and soak the item with cold water in an attempt to bring the fever down that burned his skin. She sat in this same position and repeated the actions for what seemed to be hours, glancing at her watch to read it was 2 in the morning. She was beginning to think maybe he took a turn for the worst until she saw his eyelids slowly open and blinked multiple times, as if lost. Finally his eyes slightly widened for a second, seeing the young girl peer back at him, quickly attempting to sit up on his own only to falter and slump back down onto Claire.

"Hey, be careful." Claire cautioned once she felt his weight fall back on her. After a few moments, Wesker let out a groan and pushed himself from the young girl, grimacing at the slight discomfort he felt. He hadn't felt this weak since his first infection. "You took a hard fall." She mumbled, seeing how fast he got up. His eyes narrowed toward her and strained his jaw.

"Obviously I did. I had no control over my reactions." He gritted. Claire's brows furrowed and a small anger fired up inside of her with his cold attitude towards her. No hint of gratitude was in his voice. She tried to hide her expectation and simply swallowed her words back.

"I'm not. I'm saying what happened while you were out cold." He paused, staring at her as she rose, brushing herself off from the floor and stretched her legs out. "You jerked around a lot, if that means anything."

"Claire," Her gaze slowly turned to a surprisingly soft voice as he looked back at her with a blanked expression, tilting his head to give an almost curious look.

 _God he's giving me whiplash._

She thought as she waited for him to continue. "Why didn't you leave?"

She paused and thought back to her reasoning. "I owed you. After all the times you've dragged me out of trouble." His hand moved towards his bandaged wound and his brows furrowed once more and gave her a hard look.

"You're getting better at dressing." He simply said, running his fingers over the white strip. "I didn't expect the reaction I received."

 _Or the small injury he took._

"Neither did I." Claire murmured and looked to see the small spot of red that ran through the ghost white bandaging. "How long will it be until you're in good shape again?"

"Not very long, I hope." He reached out towards her, cupping her cheek and tilted her head to his to meet his eyes. His thumb traced over her porcelain skin and a ghost of a smile spread to his features. His eyes sparked an amber flame, his pupils separated the color in his eyes. Claire's breath hitched and simply was stock still. The leather gloves still felt harsh and a bit unnecessary, but it would do. She unconsciously leaned into his hand, causing a smirk to spread now, but let her relish in the moment. It's the least he could do. After a few moments Wesker got up and began to put all the remaining strains and items away, soon enough the two found themselves back outside. It was dark now, the sun kissing away the day and the moon came to replace the lost soul. Claire walked along side Wesker, who seemed in better shape than before, but was still quite lethargic and the hit of the virus made him feel quite weak. He had his sunglasses in his coat pocket and decided not to place them once more.

He was beginning to feel comfortable with Claire, something that didn't quite make him the happiest but it wasn't something that he'd have to kill her over. His mind traveled to his late friend William, always telling him how at ease he had become with Anette. Although he could have cared less at the time, he was beginning to understand what the small statements and conversations meant. He looked towards the young girl who simply shivered and heard a small chatter escape her full lips every so often. Her deep blue eyes sparkled against the white moonlight, looking ahead into the purpled skies. The red hair shined through the dark pathway and Wesker shook himself from his thoughts. She noted this and turned toward him, eyes wide with wonder.

"Something the matter? Are you feeling well?" She was truly concerned, not only for his well being but also because he was the only one who knew how to get back. He nodded, turning a sharp corner and there appeared the home. Claire's eyes looked over his movements and finally hearing the click of the door unlocking she walked forward, feeling the warmth of the home quickly welcome her. Her nose grew pink from the exposure and cheeks blushed with the pale contrast of the rest of her freezing skin.

"Nothing too damaging." He said and began to remove the bandaging from his head. "I'm just healing at a slower process until the virus takes effect." The abrasion was nothing but a mirage now, vanishing completely and leaving no trace. Surely a normal person would be bleeding for 3 days, healing process for at least 2 weeks and a scar would surely be in place of the wound after healing. But for him, nothing. Not even a scratch. Claire felt a tinge in frustration at this. She looked down towards her hand and noticed she still had the Snow White bandaging around her wound that would take a while to heal.

 _Was there anything that could hurt this man?_

She gave a long yawn, and blinked away the water that filled her eyes. She felt the similar pain creep up on her leg and frowned, her face slightly scrunching from the pain. "I really hope you have those pills, this damn leg hurts so much." All she wanted was pain relief, a shower, and sleep.

"Well, with the unforeseeable events, I haven't had time to restock." She nodded, remember she truly only had one dose left that would hopefully last her the whole night. "I assure you tomorrow there should be a new supply for you."

She gave another nod and went towards the bathroom, taking a quick shower. She ran a comb roughly through her hair and quickly changed into her night clothing, just simple sweats with a plain t shirt and exited the room with her hair still wet, the dark red clinging close to her face. She heard the soft clicking of Wesker's fingers hitting the keys to his laptop and quickly wrapped herself in the bed taking the small dose of the last of her pain killers before sleeping.

* * *

She walked through the fallen bark with the cold bitting at her face, the impeccable blonde by her side. They were returning back towards the lab. Wesker was curious to know what exactly was in her blood other than the known that was causing her to react in such a way. If her genes weren't compatible to the virus, she should be dead. Instead she was getting unbareable pain without drugs to combat the infection. Once arriving and Wesker opened the gateway to the hidden room, she sat on the cold metal bedding, taking in her breaths carefully as the blonde took a sample of her blood once more. He tended the small wound, a simple cotton ball and tape makeshift bandaid.

"So, is there any reason you wanted to try and kill yourself yesterday?" Claire asked, her curiosity was at its peak since yesterday. Wesker nodded, flick away the used needle into a hazardous casing.

"As you know, the G-virus holds many attributes to a host. Strength, vitality, durability, and regenerations are just a summary of the abilities. I'm sure you're aware of the regeneration of a injury growing much more stronger than before." Claire frowned at this remembering the bullets Dr. Birkin ate and seemed to not grow restless with the attacks. She began once more, but before she could get a full word out, she was interrupted once again.

"You're probably going to ask, why the hell would you want to do that? Don't you already have those?" He mocked her, taking a quick glance toward her to confirm his suspicions to which he gave a smirk in satisfaction as Claire nodded. He shrugged with almost insignificance and continued. "Yes, I have those attributes, but William perfected this virus. He made it much stronger than my previous one."

"Well, aren't you scared it's going to over take your body?" He gave a shake of his head and gave a small frown.

"No, it would have over taken my body a few moments after inducing the serum. You'd have to deal with what was left of me and as you put it, would not know how the hell to get out of here." He quoted her to which Claire gave a crooked smile. "You have to take chances in order to get to high places."

"Well I thought you injected yourself cause you were tired of putting up with my constant bickering." Claire tried to enlighten the man who seemed disregard her statement.

"Alas, dear heart, you can likely talk my ear off, but to commit suicide over something such as that would be foolish. I'd just staple your mouth shut if I wish to do so." Claire's eyes rolled across the room and silence fell between the two as she drew back from their conversation.

"It feels almost as if you're on fire." She said once she saw the man dropped a small amount of her blood on a glass slider. He nodded, his lips pursed as he looked into the scope.

"It feels worse when you're dying." Claire's eyes widened slightly, forgetting for a moment that the man had died once and the virus had brought him back as a new man. She could only imagine the pain. If it were excruciating while living, how bad would it be on the verge of death?

"How bad does it hurt?" She tilted her head to the side. The man gave a long sigh, switching the scope for a closer view and shook his head.

"Dying isn't that bad, the hardest part is going through with it," Claire looked at his broad back and sprawled her stomach, intrigued by the man's explanation. A hand supported her chin while the other hung from the examination bed. "The pain is only temporary. If I had to describe it though, first you feel the pressure in your lungs. Next there's a foul taste, almost metallic. You feel your lungs burning with the desire of oxygen, slowly growing inside of you until it reaches your head, all the while your vision is slowly growing darker and darker. The final thing you feel is just before going unconscious is the cold. All throughout you have the thought in your mind of fear. You want to tear your heart out and end it all. When you come back it's like jumping into a sub zero pond in the middle of the winter." He approached her with a small flashlight, holding his finger up and flashed the item into her pupils. "You feel horrible once you wake up."

"I already feel like that either way... So I guess not much will change." She snorted, switching positions and now sat, dangling her feet above the bedding. Her eyes sparkled with wonder as the man turned back to the task at hand, dismissing her comment. "Everyone always talks about how much they're scared of dying."

"And you're not?"

Claire's brows furrowed, a frown etched her face as she hadn't ever pondered the idea of death herself. "Well... I don't think I'm that scared as other people are."

"So what you're implying is that you are not scared to die?" His pressed with a raised brow, unseen by the young girl. He suspected this since, of course, she's had her fair share of encounters of death knocking on her door step. Claire stayed quiet, taking a moment to answer.

"It's scary don't get me wrong. The thing is... It's a familiar feeling to me. The familiarity of near death." A smirked spread across Wesker's features as he turned back toward the young girl. It was odd for someone to say that, but of course Claire came across odd situations most people would never have to deal with.

"Yes well, a lot of people don't live to tell the tale of running into zombies."

"You got that right. You're the only guy that's able to say that you've seen death and survived." She was feeding his ego as his smirk shifted to a small smile. She actually didn't mind seeing him with his smile, at least when it was genuine. When it was a real smile it usually gave some emotion to his face and she actually enjoyed the small emotions Wesker gave. It was the only human trait that was bared to him. He returned towards her blood work and worked vigorously, his curiosity seemed to be growing more and more every passing moment.

* * *

"Ah!" He stirred Claire from her sleep with his expel of words suddenly. She snapped her neck up, getting a slight whiplash causing her to groan out. Rubbing her palms into her eyes she looked at the man with half lidded eyes, smacking her lips against each other and saw him turned half towards her. He had taken his glasses off at some point to look closer and his auburn eyes were in contrast to his paled face and the white walls of the room. He had his laptop in front of him, another virus video in front.

"I think you should sit down for this one." Her brows furrowed and she nodded, sitting up. The blonde shifted to his other foot and shook his head. He put his glasses on once more, hiding his true self once more. "Let's go back to the house."

With that the two left. Wesker led the way, as always, and as soon as they arrived and he shut the door. Claire turned on her heel towards the man. He stood tall, his form as poised as ever as she looked up towards him.

"Well... Did you figure it out?" He nodded slowly, shifting his eyes from the laptop towards her, his brows furrowed and strained his jaw. He moved towards the table and motioned for her to sit in front of him. She began to feel uneasy as she saw the man straighten himself once more and wore a blank cover as he began to speak.

"Yes. After playing around with previous codings... It seems you've contracted another familiar infection. I hope you haven't forgotten about Alexia." Just like that Claire's eyes widened and felt her heart freeze over at the mention of the retched woman's name. She looked up towards the man who simply stared back at her and began to shake her head. She could barely choke out letters, let alone words as continued to shake her head in denial. Her hands shook with no control as fear began to be registered into her mind. Quick to assure the young girl he cleared his throat once more.

"It's not much of a Alexia living inside of you. It's a powerful strain you have. Seems it was something another individual had been in the process of developing. It slipped into your hands and now you have the G virus mixed with traces of the T-Veronica virus." He sighed out, shaking his head in disapproval. "You're the only known subject to have contracted this and survived it, might I add. As far as I know, no one else has been in development of this strain. The individuals who created this must have wanted to keep it under a lot of wraps." Claire swallowed hard and looked at the man in pain.

 _This would take ages to fix if no one even knew about it in the first place, even if it was Wekser working on it._ She bit her lip to prevent a cry from escaping and folded her arms across her chest, hugging herself from the cold truth that had been revealed. Perhaps she was even more powerful than Wesker now.

 _No, don't too ahead of yourself._ Claire thought as she gave a shaky sigh out. _No one could out power this man._ The silence ate away at the two individuals. She pushed her chair back suddenly and looked towards the blonde with heavy eyes. "Can I take a walk?"

A blank stare was met with her question. He thought for a moment, then nodded and went for the door. Claire bowed her head once exiting, before she was out she felt the door shut behind her and Wesker was now beside her. "I meant alone." She spoke low, the cold already biting at her face once more.

"I can't leave you unattended."

 _Of course. More so not even now_. 

Wesker stood close by the redhead who began to walk after hearing this. She hugged herself once more and looked into the dull orange that shined through the graying clouds. The world around her seemed just as sad as she was at the moment. Everything she lived to fight for was inhabiting her body now. All the promises to deliver evil to justice... All the death and destruction... Everything she wanted to be dead was now inside of her. The sky was beautiful, but yet she was sad. Would she even live through a full year? What happens if her body suddenly rejected the virus? Would she see Chris before this were to happen?

 _Chris..._

Her heart ached thinking of her older brother. Would he reject her with her new found disease that riddled in her body? How would he take this? She wanted to cry and even felt her throat burning with the desire to, but had no ability to do so. Her eyes were drooped but no tears spilled. She felt a drop or two and looked up to see snow had begun to fall once more. If it weren't for the situation she had found herself in, perhaps she would have smiled. She was walking aimlessly, lost in her thoughts before she looked back to notice the brick home was just but a dot in the distance. She saw Wesker shrug his jacket off, handing the item towards her with no expression.

She looked at the article of clothing and glanced at him. Finally, giving half smile and accepted the item. She wasn't about to argue over a simple nice gesture, especially in this weather. He had a thinned long sleeve that clung to his body, etching every muscle and protruding his broad chest out. The coat hung off Claire's shoulders and engulfed her into a familiar warmth, the scent of honey and a crispness of fresh filled her senses. If she walked anymore she felt she'd be on the edge of the earth. Her heated breathes bounced from the atmosphere and back to her. She looked up towards the man who had identified her illness and had a sudden gratitude for him. Although he cause all spitefulness to her older sibling, he was helping her in this even if it were perhaps for his own gain; nonetheless, that was something she never gave him thanks for. Not a word spilled from her lips, she turned on her heel as Wesker followed to do the same. He had his hands in his pants pockets and walked with a relaxed and collected face but tall and straight in his posture. Claire suddenly linked her arm around his. He simply glanced down at her not moving her arm away in any motion. It was comforting to know she wasn't alone, but at the same time it burned her to think perhaps she he was her only solution to the problem. He was supposed to be hated, but yet she found herself shifting towards the opposing emotion.

* * *

 **Reviews** :

 **Bloodofmylove:** **Awe! I'm so glad you enjoyed it! And I love long reviews! Gives me more insight so there's no need to apologize! I'm so honored that I'm one of the few wesklaire fic's you like lol! But then again it's like a small amount that are up, sadly. I came up with this amazing plot that so happens to fall cannon as well, I just wish I had thought it through earlier so I could have tried my best to make it chronological. Bro, your chapters are always amazing! I actually did my best on my mid terms I didn't study for, ironically. Hopefully you did great on yours though!**

 **Saddlebrat: thank you so much! I'm so glad you enjoyed it! I hope you enjoyed this one as well and I'm thrilled to hear that was your favorite chapter yet.**

 **Lady Nyght: we can all agree hearing his first name is really really weird. But I mean formalities is really nice to have! I hope you like this one and I agree, can't get enough of Claire and Wesker lol.**

 **DeadlyGenetics: silence is the best thank you :3 lol jk, that dude needs to speak up more if he doesn't wanna catch this two piece lololol. AYE CHILL DEADLYGENETICS LMAO I'M SCREAMING OF LAUGHTER AT THE EXTRA APPENDAGES LMAO. I swear I love you LOL.**

 **LadyWolverine: you bring warmth to my soul. I love your review, it was sweet to wake up to! I'm flattered you enjoy my writing style and hope you enjoyed this chapter. Hope to hear from you again!**

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you guys enjoy and if you did, remember r &r, favorite or follow! I'll be update next weekend or even during the week :). The plot is going to start taking a roll I want to say next chapter, stay tuned!**


	13. Paper Flights

**Chapter 12**

* * *

"So you're telling us that Claire is with Wesker?" Leon spoke above Chris who had been on a tangent of how low Wesker has taken his life now. Barry sat at the other head of the long table, this being his small surburban home he bought after saving up just enough for his two young girls and wife. Jill sat by Chris who sat on the other head of the table, her hand resting on his forearm in an attempt to calm the excited Redfield. Rebecca, meanwhile, was next to Leon who had crossed his arms across his chest in disbelief.

"Wesker managed to get her while she was over at New York," Leon cursed under his breath at the statement. Chris was beyond livid and only seemed to grow redder with the mention of the blonde. "I knew I shouldn't have let her join in..."

"Chris, she's old enough to make her own choices. Things didn't turn out the way you wanted them to but... It doesn't change that she chose this. Not you," Jill hushed. "Besides, how were we to know she'd get caught by Wesker?"

"It doesn't change a damn thing. It could have been prevented." Chris finalized, looking between the people who sat in front of him. They were all like family to him now, sharing the common haunting memory of being attacked by the undead.

"So, when's the last time you heard from Claire?" Barry asked, twisting his fingers in his beard, looking intently at all that occupied his home.

"Three days ago. She sounds okay, but you don't know with that bastard. He could be torturing her for all we know." A pained look crossed the older Redfield's face as he put his hand over Jill's. He was scared for his sisters life. She was the only thing he had left. Rebecca cleared her throat and caught the attention of everyone. She was unusually reserved today and this had been the first to hear from her.

"I talked to Billy Coen the other day." A look of confusion crossed everyone as the young girl took a pause to see if she had everyone's attention.

"You mean that ex military guy that died? How'd you talk to him?" Leon asked, curiosity springing from everyone now at what Rebecca was saying. For all they knew, perhaps Rebecca had been playing with the Ouija board.

"He's alive and well. He didn't do those things but that's for another time. He told me how he heard of some new company coming up.. Some pharmaceutical company that had vaccines for the G virus," Rebecca let everyone's thoughts wander for a moment and continued. "Who else would have that kind of stuff?"

"Umbrella." Jill was the first to break the silence as everyone continued to gather their thoughts around what Rebecca just said. "Does he know which company?"

"He said Wilpharma. I'll ask him what he can do for us," she looked towards Chris with remorse and gave a small smile towards the depressed man

"That's the company that was at the airport." Leon spoke absently from his memory flashing back to the incident that both Claire and he found themselves in. "We have somewhere to start, so gotta get to on it. I'll ask Hannigan if she can help me out with this too."

Chris gave a faint smile, something he hadn't done since his sisters disappearance and nodded towards the small bundle of family that surrounded him. "Thanks guys."

* * *

Claire had a puzzle lying on the small table that sat directly in front of the lit fireplace. She had preoccupied herself with the puzzle for what seemed to be 2 hours and had only been able to piece half of it. It was supposed to be a flower, but so far only the stem could be made out. She heard footsteps leaving the bedroom and came back. Wesker was now in a button down black shirt, suit jacket along with dress pants and dress shoes. He looked more masculine and much more attractive than usual, his sunglasses holding the entirety to his mystery. He almost looked like he was going to a fancy banquet or better yet, an assassination.

"Going off on a date?" Claire snorted, continuing her puzzle as she heard his footsteps go back into the room. A beeping erupted from her watch, interrupting her puzzle session as a reminder she needed to take her pills for the day. Standing up she went to get a glass of water, her throat slightly parched from not getting any liquids into her system for the past three hours, too concentrated to get up from the small board game she played. She drank her new and improved pills, hoping that eventually she'd have to stop taking her dosage three times a day as it got quite repetitive and annoying. The blond appeared again, linking the cuffs of his jacket and shook his head. It had been a week since identifying the cause for her pains and the only remedy Wesker could make for the time being was a daily dosage to suppress her infection that ran havoc on her body. It was unstable, but it wasn't enough to kill her. It simply gave the young girl an uncomfortable pain. Wesker spoke briefly on his plans to find something to suppress the virus for long periods of time while he figured out a vaccine.

"Care to join me?" He offered, now going back into the room. From the kitchen Claire saw a twinkle out of the corner of her eye, diverting her attention to see he was taking a silver case with him.

"Well I would, but you see, I run a far too busy schedule to find the time." The blondes face lit with amusement and set his items at the door.

"Yes, you're scheduled times to have meals as well as the occasional naps you often take in the middle of the day must be hectic. Yet, you still have time to pester me. You're life must be quite chaotic," Claire couldn't help but smile at the sarcasm and stretched out, deciding to continue to the charade by letting out a loud yawn.

"Yes and I think it's time for another one of my naps." She sighed and looked to see the blonde flick his silver watch in his direction of view.

"Well, you'll have plenty of time to sleep in the car." Claire's brows furrowed in confusion as he opened the door and waited for her to exit.

"Guess I didn't have a choice then." Wesker shook his head, putting half of his weight against the door knob waiting for the young girl. Claire took this as the sign of impatience, quickly stretched her legs out, smacking her lips and went towards the bedroom.

"Why would you possibly have to change?" She heard his deep voice boom from the living room and quickly gathered the only pair of clothing that would be able to match that of the blondes. A dark magenta turtle neck and to her surprise, dark jeans and dark boots, her pendant hanging from her neck in clear view. This was the closest she'd get to fancy with her limited clothing. She erupted from the room, the blonde still at the door.

"It wouldn't take long, so you don't have to fuss too much." Claire got her pills at the edge of the table and made her way out of the door.

"Yes well I'm already a minute behind scheduling because of you." He clipped, walking out and quickly placed his items behind a fancy sleek ebony car. The windows tinted, unsurprisingly, and the engine was located in the back, since Wesker seemed to open the front of the car to locate its trunk. Claire moved towards the already warmed vehicle and stepped inside, the interior lit up by a blue aurora and looked around her, trying to familiarize herself with all the gadgets. It was difficult to just find the A/C, let alone a radio changer. Finally the man stepped in, the new car smell had mixed in with his usual fresh crisp scent along with the sweet honey. This gave Claire gave a involuntary smile as she found herself liking his scent more than anything. Going down the rugged uneven road Claire's curiosity ran ramped through the forest they soon found themselves in. The two soon drove into a cleared area, a heliport in the middle of no where and the man cut the engine. Following his movements, Claire found herself in the helicopter as well as sitting across from the devil of a man.

"I never liked helicopters, they always rocked too much." Claire said over the blades that chopped the air around them as they lifted off the ground.

"I've had good experience with helicopters; they're most convenient." He spoke, leaning into her ear finding it unnecessary to waste extra energy trying to inevitably yell over the winds.

"Yeah but all this noise wouldn't be happening in an airplane." He shrugged and shook his head towards her.

"I'll be sure to pick the airplane route next time."

* * *

Once the two arrived to their destination, Claire noted how populated the city was. Everyone bustled to and from, bumping into each other with no care at all. It was like New York had a sudden jump in population times 3. Although crowded, Claire liked it. It was a change in what she was usually dealt with, just one sole person all day everyday got repetitive. Sometimes, she didn't even get human interaction for the day. There was an illegible language Claire saw written on the walls as she heard Wesker discussing to a man in a language that seemed to be filled with almost anger. She looked towards her side to see a young boy not over the age of 3 fiddling with his impossibly black hair and his paled blue eyes along with his ghostly white face ramming into his mothers chest for attention while she talked into her phone, paying no mind to the young boy. She was mesmerized by the young boy's actions as well as his features and didn't realize she was gravitating towards the two until a rough hand gripped her arm. She turned to see the blonde's jaw was strained and gave an almost apologetic smile.

"I'm not running off. That boy is just so cute." She simply said and if it weren't for his sunglasses, she could already see his eye roll at her statement.

"Don't make this anymore difficult than it should be, I'm not in the best of moods." She nodded, following him towards a rental car that had not as many gadgets at the others but still none the less seemed it was a valuable vehicle. For the next hour or more, she clung onto dear life from the erratic car ride through a freeway and cutting off multiple people, all the while praying she'd make it out of there in one piece.

* * *

The sky was beginning to set as they stopped in a abandoned garage complex. The looks of it were sketchy, and the younger Redfield got bad vibes from just being in the area. The only sounds were the occasional bird chirp and the breathing that fell from her. Soon she heard another engine erupt from down the street and heard the crunching of the gravel beneath the wheels as it turned into the complex.

"Now be a good girl and stay in the car." Wesker said before closing the door to the car she failed to notice he had opened. She saw him go into the front of the car, pulling out the silver briefcase and saw two other men get out of the other vehicle. They had military wear similar to that of HUNK's and saluted Wesker. He dismissed their honorary display and gave them the silver case, the two carefully placed the item in the car and came back to debrief Wesker who now had his hands stuffed in his pockets, the only one being relaxed as the other two seemed to be on edge of the whole situation at hand. Claire looked intently from the back and swore that one of the men kept glancing in her direction, almost to confirm with himself. The windows weren't as tinted as the other vehicle but convinced herself that surely the dark had her hidden. The man tried to indiscreetly get the attention of his partner, trying to motion his head towards the car. It grew quiet suddenly and she saw the man reach for his weapon. Wesker caught this and in one swift motion, took his hands out of his pockets and closed the gap between the two, making the man bend to his will. Wesker spoke harshly in the foreign language and the man let out a cry, more than likely pleading for Wesker to release him.

"Don't let this happen again. Know your place." He bit out and let the two go. Another threat was bit from the blonde and the two men looked at him in awe as he turned his back towards the two and went back inside the car in a haste. His face was stock of any emotion and started up the vehicle once more.

 _Did I just see a drug deal happen?_

Claire was wrapped in her thoughts as the two screeched from the scene that just unraveled. Wesker's foot pressed the pedal and now dashed through the dimly lit city. Claire looked towards him, if she didn't look so closely to note his locked jaw, flared nostrils, and his temple pulsing every so often, she would have thought he was relaxed and calmed. She waited a few moments until she saw his jaw had begun to relax and so had his foot on the gas, to her relief. She hadn't noticed the death grip she had on her seat until Wesker pulled towards the side of the road and cut the engine. Sitting in the deathly silent car with no lights. Claire loosened her grip and looked up towards the man through her lashes, stealing a glance to see he had his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose along with the stiffness his body held.

"Hey...," she learned by now not to touch the man when he was in this state and simply took her seat belt off, her body turned and fully facing him now. "You okay?"

He ignored her concerns and simply continued to sit in silence. It seemed like an eternity until he finally gave a long sigh, turning towards her with a raised brow. "Why do you care?" He didn't mean it on a condescending level or way to mock the young girl. It was a simple question that seemed to hold quite a bit of curiosity from the sounds of it.

Claire paused, thinking for a moment to herself until finally inhaling deeply and giving a long exhale. "I don't know. It just seems that your upset. I just want to know if you're able to drive or you need me to take the wheel."

"Well, upset, not so much. Just irritated," he gave a long sigh and a shake of his head, looking out to the side of the lonely road. "I don't think you'll be needing to drive. I don't need a car wreckage to be under my name."

"Yeah, cause car damage would be the worst under your record." She heard a short chuckle escape the man's lips and he turned towards her with a smirk.

"Under my perfected pseudonym, yes. It'd be unfortunate to have something like that tarnish my perfect record." His rich voice drawled, sending a wave of shivers down Claire's spine. She looked the other way opposing of his and leaned her head against the cold glass.

"I care a lot, almost too much too fast." Claire murmured to herself relaying back to his previous question. She continued to look out towards the lonely highway that had a bridge ahead, crossing over a large lake. She saw the Windows fog with her breaths and stared absently through the dark path ahead, the only source of light that illuminated the area was that of the large yellowed moon. "Maybe it's just in my nature. I want something permanent since everything I've been with always seems to get taken away some how. My parents couldn't even stick around to catch my middle school graduation. I couldn't even keep a dog around for more than a year. Chris didn't even make it for my high school graduation either. Maybe I'm just cursed." Claire finalized bitterly, giving a shake in her head. "I'm sorry, I'm going off on a tangent."

"You do that quite often. I don't understand why you're apologizing for it now." Wesker reassured her, his eyes narrowed behind his glasses as he tried to decipher her real motives. It seemed she had none other than the spill of emotions that lingered through her torn face.

"Maybe I'll always have you around. You seem to be immune to just about everything," She recalled the smoldering image him getting struck by a steel beam along with an explosion momentarily scarring his perfected features back in Antartica. "You're not so much a relief to being a permanent aspect, but I guess it's something at least."

"You leave me devastated." He feigned his hurtful words and gave a faint smile. Claire acknowledgement of his power gave him great gratification. "I can't quite take your word for hating me so much."

"And why is that?" Claire turned to meet his shaded eyes with a raised brow.

"As I've stated before, we have had our fair share of encounters," he drawled, stretching his fingers out as he turned to look ahead of him. "I do believe you have not pushed me away from my advances."

"Don't be so sure of yourself. You'll always be a self centered asshole to me." He turned his head with a look of amusement and held his head in place with his thumb, two fingers on his cheek staring intently at her.

"Do you really mean that?" Claire's cheeks grew red. She fidgeted slightly in her seat, her face scrunched up in annoyance under his scrutiny.

"Yes." She spat out, growing more heated and suddenly felt Wesker's weight shift from the vehicle and was now leaning into the young girls personal space. His scent instantly welcomed Claire, giving her delight in his presence and tried to cover up the heat that rose through her whole body as well as the shyness she found herself placed in. She squirmed backward, feeling her back make contact with the cold window and looked to see a wide smirk etch Wesker's face, finding her actions quite amusing.

"I may be a self centered asshole, but your heart palpitations say otherwise." His hand wrapped around the nap of her neck, caressing the baseline of her hair. Claire swallowed hard, sure she had to hate the man, but indulging herself never hurt anyone. She was still tight and stocked still as the man continued to run his gloved fingers over her skin causing erratic breaths to slip from her. The internal battle she had was no match for the ones she faced in reality and she was beginning to let her guard down with him. She had already admitted she grew an attachment and he had always been quite handsome in her eyes. His chiseled face, straight nose, daunting eyes, and perfected calm composure and tall built form was something that Claire always kept in the back of her mind.

 _All you have to do is give in, by God he wouldn't be doing these things if he didn't want you? When have you ever seen him show interest in anyone?_

Claire took a deep breath, closing her eyes momentarily to gather her thoughts. She opened her eyes once more, finalizing with herself, at least, for the night.

"You should keep driving. They're probably still following us." Her mind traveled back towards her older siblings stern warnings of the blonde.

Wesker's lips curled up in amusement, a faint barely noticeable smile lit his face. There was a silent promise that the two knew was to happen as he turned the ignition once more and pulled from the side of the road. He knew she was bound to give in sooner or later.

* * *

 **A/N: IM SO SORRY IVE BEEN GONE. D: Finals are coming up. This means delay in chapters... But it also means school is almost done and then you guys get a butt load of updates! :D** ** _hopefully_** **... Anyways review, favorite, follow, all that good good! Have a good one guys and I'll try to update as soon as possible!**

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **Bloodofmylove: I stress myself because I now write the chapters out like 5 ahead and then I come up with this cool ideas and I have to change the plot in order for it to go accordingly! Like that kid Wesker scene made me pretty much scrap 4 chapters and now I hope I have** **a past for our dear blonde we all adore! That means so much coming from you dude, thanks a lot! Lots of love since you're one of the originals from this story (T.T).**

 **OrionSolares: I FEEL YOU ON A SPIRITUAL LEVEL ON SCHOOL. I WANNA TEAR MY HAIR OUT EVERY TIME I STEP ON CAMPUS. Thank you so much! I was aiming for that cute scene after the devastating news! I think I've figured out what I'm planning on doing with Claire where she has a weakness but strengths if that makes any sense! I think you guys will like it since it's pretty different from those over powered fic's kind of :). I really hope what I'm planning on doing you guys will love! I hope to hear from you once more, lots of love and hope school is going in your favor love!**

 **Ladywolverine: I'm sorry I didn't put this out quick for you :(. I was busy with all that stressful crap that makes you just hate life... I hope you liked this chapter just as much as you've liked the previous ones! Thanks for the luck, I think it worked since I got a B on my art exam lol! Hope to hear from you again!**

 **Saddlebrat: I hope I didn't move them two steps back in this chapter! I hope you enjoy this one just as much as you did the last!**

 **Deadlygenetics: THE FEELS. CLAIRE CATCHIN THE FEELS. I EAT BRICKS FOR BREAKFAST. THROW THEM MY WAY. Wesker is like an older brother who loses a game by his younger sibling. Once the older sibling loses, he has to knock the shit out of them in something else to prove his authority lol. Crap! Two jobs?! I have you in my prayers girl, but I mean hey, money ! I hope I get to see your update soon! Thank you so much btw, I really appreciate it and I really hope you like this chapter!**

 **I-Kitzune20: TBH enteral corruption was boring and eh when I go back to read on my previous chapters, I feel that if you get through with E.C. You'll adore this section of the story. I'm very flattered by your statement though :)). Thanks! I want those subtle statements to stick with you guys, it means so much you like them! Bomb genes are da best genes :). You're not so off from the possible future, I mean, you're kinda right! I need those eggs for breakfast btw, so try and catch them please! I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope to hear from you soon!**


	14. Ambush

Chapter: 13

The freshly trimmed dark brown hair blew with the winds through in the early morning of New York City, walking briskly among the crowds. Billy Coen, dressed in a white polo, not aging much if at all since his supposed death back on the express train. His new life consisted of keeping a low profile while doing under the table work to make a living for himself. Not having much trouble finding employment since he had plenty of experience to fall back on. Being in elite training while in the military, of course, had served its purpose. He walked into a local coffee shop, looking around for the young pixie girl that helped him out in his charade. He held a Manila envelope in his hands, but that was the least of what was important. All the knowledge held in his head was the information he needed to tell the young girl.

"Billy." He heard the voice softly but clearly over the jazz music, turning to see the young girl give a full hearted smile once the two appeared to make eye contact. The older man couldn't help and grew contagious with her joy to see him, her still seemingly innocent eyes held promise. The two sat down, both taking in a cappuccino while talking about their recent endeavors.

"Chris's sister. Claire, right?" Rebecca nodded, placing her elbows on the table while holding her head up with her hands, making sure to listen closely to the details she was about to be given. "Last place she was was in New York, which I'm pretty sure you guys have that figured out by now."

"Yeah, we were all hoping you'd find something for us. Any files or something you might have come up from with Wil Pharma or any other company." He grimaced, tapping his fingers against the hard wood and gave a long sigh which resulted in his steamed cappuccino to blow towards the young girl.

"I found generic things. As far as that trade off I mentioned with the black market, the last place I found to be suspicious was some place in Europe, near Poland. But that was months ago, before this happened." He bit down, seeing the disappointment unravel on Rebecca's face. He owed her a ton for the things she did for him, even though she said it was calling it even between the two after helping each other out during their escape from hell on earth, but he couldn't help but feel like he needed to satisfy the young girl. "You said that government agent guy can get into files, right?"

"Well he can try. I mean, I don't know how all of that stuff works where he's at, but he said he might be able to pull a few strings." Billy bit down on his lip, scratching his head and shook his mind once more to gather his thoughts.

"There's been some stuff going on in Russia. Tell him to look up some recent activity the company has been doing. I couldn't get into it in time, I was running on a clock when I was doing this stuff. I have a feeling this isn't Wil-Pharma, seems like some type of shady stuff Umbrella would do." Rebecca nodded, sipping her coffee that tasted quite bitter, forgetting to sweeten the item before drinking.

"If you're not busy, we can always use your help too." Rebecca said softly, hoping to work along side the man once more. He paused, visibly taken by surprise by the statement and a sudden frown formed, taking a long look through the window. There was a long pause, the debate running through Billy's head as he took one more sip of his cappuccino.

"It's been so long..." He gave a sigh and glanced back toward Rebecca who's face simply held hope. He clicked his tongue against his teeth, shaking his head and was silent once more.

"I understand." Rebecca's smile faltered for a moment and tapped her fingers against the hot mug. "It's always nice to work with someone you trust though." She was enticing him and he would be annoyed by this point if it was anyone else other than the small girl. He looked toward her with a half smile and nodded.

"It would be. I don't think it's necessary for me, but if you do need to call me up, I'll be more than happy to help you out, medic."

* * *

"Hunnigan, got anything on that black marketings where-abouts?" Leon Kennedy's voice held urgency as he paced around the room. It was three days since he got the information from Rebecca and it seemed the field operations agent was doing the best she could for him, but it wasn't enough.

"Like I told you before Leon, you have to be patient with these kinds of things. Umbrella is really confidential in their work, they released public information infrequently. The last of their files is locked away God knows where. Besides, Knowing the profile of Albert Wesker, it's un-like him to have someone for so long in his possession. Are you completely sure Claire is even still alive?"

With that Leon froze, his nostrils flared, indicated a nerve had been struck in him. He didn't feel the need to question if Claire was still alive and well, at least, in the given situation. She seemed immortal to him, always over coming the impossible with barely a scratch. He took a deep breath, attempting to find some sort of composure deep inside of him, but to no avail. His hands gripped onto the desk, supporting himself on both sides and finally looked up to meet the reflection of himself in the young woman's glasses. "Yes, she is. I know she is, she has to be." She nodded, not wanting to push Leon to discuss anymore and went back to the side work she was doing for the man.

"Black marketing is something very hard to access Leon, especially trades that involve Umbrella information. Keep in mind that this may take a while if at all." Leon gave a growl from deep within his chest. He didn't have a while to look for the young girl and was quite sure Chris didn't either. He knew he couldn't do anything without Hunnigan's help though, having no other choice than to wait. He dialed Chris to tell him the news, being sure to keep his promise with the older Redfield to keep him up to date with every detail, good or bad.

* * *

The fiery locks of red sat in contrast of the white wonderland that surrounded her. If there was anything she liked in this captivity, it had to be the snowfall she got to witness every once in a while. Her heat radiating from her and had a thin layer of fog appeared every so often when she exhaled. She was lost in her thoughts, the sun was just beginning to rise while she was feeling dead tired. It had been like this since she arrived back from that garage with Wesker. She felt embarrassed and wanted to spend the least amount of time next to him, her only desire was to go home. She couldn't be doing these things, thinking those dreaded thoughts, especially because of the hatred Chris had temporarily embedded in her of the older man. Wesker kept her undisturbed, only requesting for blood samples every once in a while, almost as if understanding her distance. Her hands twiddled absently with the pendant around her neck looking deep out into the white canvas of the world that surrounded her. She had a white mug next to her, serving herself a fresh brewed coffee an hour ago that was now lukewarm.

 _Just how I like it_. 

She saw a bright white in the distance and felt her heart jump to her throat. The first thought that came to mind was maybe her prayers had been answered, Chris had finally come for her. She quickly got to her feet and ran towards the car, then felt an uneasiness as how fast the car was traveling. A thought grew in Claire's mind as she continued to look at the car that winded around the trail.

 _Chris wouldn't come in like this._

She began to back away now and debated on telling Wesker or handling it herself.

 _What happens if it is Chris though? I might be setting him up for death._ _Or, if it's just innocent people who got lost... surely if I told Wesker he wouldn't kill them on the spot for simply being lost... right?_

She swallowed hard and sat at the porch once more. Waiting patiently now for the vehicles arrival. It was so rare to see another car in this establishment so Claire simply continued to look out. Finally the vehicle made a stop, assuming behind a curve as it never arrived at the estimated time and was not in view.

 _Maybe I should tell Wesker..._

She stood and heard someone shout in the foreign tongue similar to Wesker's and the men back in society. She looked back to see the black cladded bodies move across the land briskly.

 _Yeah, definitely tell Wesker._

She dropped her mug in shock at the weapons the men held in their hands, they weren't preparing for a battle... _they were preparing for war._ Shattering into a million pieces, the mug was now nothing more than rock salt remnants, decorating the porch entry and the remnants of the coffee pooling around her shoes. She quickly ran inside and slammed the door shut, feeling adrenaline rush towards her head, becoming very shaky. Her hazed eyes searched for the blonde, focusing to see Wesker had paused from his work to acknowledge what seem to distress her.

"There's people outside. Bad people." She spoke quickly and narrowed her brows.

 _Bad people? Maybe they're good since they're after Wesker_. 

The only expression was a slight brow movement but other than that his face remained neutral and didn't seemed at the very least panicked as Claire was, on the contrary, he was relaxed and closed his laptop. Going at his own pace, he began to pack away all his important belongings, all of which consisted of just his laptop and the young girls samples he was studying at the moment.

"Step away from the door." He commanded. Claire nodded, still feeling the rush in her veins and her body tingle with the urge to hit something. He placed a towel in the door entrance and waited patiently taking a seat in one of the chairs that faced the kitchen table. Claire frowned, he may be immortal but she wasn't. There was a sound that hissed outside and hit the door. It seemed to be aimed for the small opening and ricocheted back towards the people. Wesker let out a dark chuckle and stood, satisfied for the small show he waited for.

"We should best be going before they try something more intelligent." He went towards the small sole window and jumped suddenly. Claire looked at him from the window sill to see him fall with grace and land on his two feet. He looked up towards the young girl who was fearful of this fall since already having a bad experience with escape.

"You can either get hurt perhaps or get killed for certain." He weighed her options for her and Claire grimaced, looking back towards the door handle that began to shake vigorously.

 _If I break my other hand I'll surely be in so much pain._

She ran back to get 2 extra bottles of pills and a thin burgundy cardigan and went back towards the window to see Wesker still waiting ever so patiently. He was tapping his long fingers on his forearm, looking up once more hearing the young girls heavy breathing. She jumped and instantly knew she had done so incorrectly. She braced herself, anticipating the sound of a bone snap once more and for it to be painfully poking through her flesh, she opened her eyes to see the cladded wool long sleeve and coat that hung over Wesker's shoulders. He shook his head and she could already imagine his eye roll.

"Thanks." She murmured as she peeled herself off of him, quickly placing her two feet back in the deep snow that began to pile up.

"There's no time for gratitude, we should keep going." He said and began to walk into the small snow storm that was taking place in front of them.

* * *

It had been an hour since the two had taken their leave from the home. By this time Claire's hands were numbed from the cold, her whole face and ears had no feeling left and even a slight touch burned her now. She refused to ask for any help though and her stubbornness may be the cause of her losing all sense of touch to her body. She dug her hands for the fifth time during this walk into her cardigan pockets in a crude attempt to create heat.

 _God, I wish I brought heating pads._

She thought to herself as she felt the plastic bottle of prescribed pills hit her finger tips.

"Wesker." She finally spoke up after a few moments and continued to walk with him, the ice sliding off of her boots and felt the blondes eyes on her now. "Can we stop?" He nodded, and began to walk towards an opening in the mountains, sitting in the cold damped poor excuse of shelter the two could find. She sat, huddled and saw Wesker hadn't sat down, moving back out in silence. "Where are you going?" She asked. Claire could feel her body shutting down from the cold state she found herself, not being able to bring herself to even get up. Her eyes followed him until he disappeared around the corner. Moments later, he reemerged with the healthiest branches he could find and took a match from inside his coat pocket. The small stick lit up the cave and he threw the lit item into the small fire wood, instantly illuminating the black void and gave the young girl warmth. She pressed her back into the cool cave and looked at the man with a warm smile, partially because she was relieved he didn't leave her behind. She looked into the flickering flame, the bright orange and yellow bouncing off her face, giving her body heat each passing second, a draft every so often passing and causing her to shiver as well as the flames rock from side to side.

"My grandparents used to take us camping all the time." She smiled softly at the memory and brought her hands close to the flames to warm the feeling back into them. "Even before my parents died, we would go camping for sure every summer. It was something to look forward to, all the cool stories, small adventures, and especially the s'mores. She licked her lips in the memory of the sweet taste of chocolate in her mouth and gazed back into the bitter cold world outside, her only desire was to stay in this area forever instead of dying of hypothermia. She gave a long sigh and passed the memory back into her mind.

"I never had the opportunity to see how nature worked at a young age. Only under a microscope and through scholarly documents." The flames reflected off his darkened glasses and Claire looked towards him curiously, feeling her smile slowly fade, reading into what he said.

"You were always cooped up as a kid, huh?" Wesker shook his head in disagreement, his brows furrowed beneath his glasses as he relaxed his form. He now took a seat next to the young girl.

"No, on the contrary. I was pushed to go out. The faintest memory I have of my birth mother was that of always going on afternoon walks to the park." He shrugged and looked deeply into the fire that entranced the two.

"You never really talk about your parents." she looked towards him with a look of empathy.

"I don't have much to talk about," His statement came out dulled and uninterested, pushing a stick closer into the fire causing small sparks flying out. "But if I did, I wouldn't. They were both doctors, I knew that." Truly, the man only had a handful of memories he could count on his hand. Most of the information he knew about them was through a small file he stumbled upon himself during a thorough investigation. It was just luck he happened to find that, even more so that he found a small interest and read into the report. He never found the need to look into his previous life. One day he came back from school and they were gone. Assuming they went to work he waited, later that night he was taken into custody by government officials. From then on he was under the close eye of umbrella. It didn't effect him so much since he never really saw the individuals he would call his mother and father, it never haunted him so much or loomed over him to look for them, assuming they were both long dead. He turned to see Claire stare back at him with wide eyes, searching to see if he had any feelings of sadness in him, but he merely looked back at her with a stoic face. "My past is just that. The past. It serves no use to live in it."

Claire swallowed hard and nodded.

 _Poor guy._

She grimaced at her thoughts and crossed her arms across her chest.

 _Oh shut it Claire. He just made it clear to not mope over the past, and here you are feeling bad for the guy who wouldn't hesitate to kill your brother or you if needed._

After a moment, she stole a glance toward him once more and smiled inside, imagining a younger, more naive Wesker.

 _Gee, I wonder what color his eyes were before this_. 

She heard a vibration and looked to see him pull his phone out, not even saying a welcoming, only responding with only his surname.

"Yes... Given the circumstances, it's best to dispose of everything... Yes... I'll send you the coordinates to my location... I have an idea as to who." He removed the item from his ear and looked back towards the flame.

"I thought we were taking a plane next time." She remarked, seeing a smirk slowly etch the man's face and shook his head in disapproval.

"A plane would be too much of a hassle." There was rustling outside and Claire pressed her back once more against the cave. She glanced over to see Wesker stood tall once more, patting himself off from the cold dirt ground and pulled a concealed gun from under his jacket and passed it towards Claire. Falling in her lap she looked towards Wesker narrowly, but nonetheless clicked the safety off and cocking the weapon back, reading for fire power. He pulled out a customized gun that had a emblem on the handle and nodded for the young girl to get up.

"It's going to get a little hot outside so be sure to keep close." His words didn't quite reach Claire at first until she heard a collected amount of yelling not so far from the distance, instantly registering what he said now. She followed behind him outside of the cave and looked back to see a group of black cladded individuals not far off from the distance. "Keep your head down." He clipped. On his command she ducked and heard a bullet cut through the air next to her and pierce the white around them. Her heart was in her throat as she looked from the bullet to Wesker. "Wouldn't want your brains splattered against the trees now would we?" He merely smirked at her crazed reaction.

 _How the hell did he know the moment it was coming?_

She attempted to gather herself and her thoughts for a moment and continued the steep path that lead the two to a sharp curve in the mountain. "This should be good." He took cover behind a pillar that stood in the middle of the curve and readied his stance. Claire naturally took the opposite side and crouched, feeling her back pressed against Wesker's in the small amount of space the two had.

"Who the hell is after us?" She finally spoke after the dead silence welcomed them for the time being.

"Old friends of mine." He simply said and cocked his weapon now, glancing back to see one cladded man was ahead of everyone else.

"Some friends you have, holy shit." She mumbled as she said the man look left and right of him, searching for the duo surely. She could feel her blood rise to her head, her fingers aching to pull the trigger but knew better than to do the first move first, especially around Wesker.

"Yes well, after you Miss Redfield." He encouraged her to shoot first and she reluctantly aimed her weapon at the man. It was a kill or be kill type of situation and her hesitation wasn't helping her in the least. They had the element of surprise and Claire needed to take this opportunity. Her finger moved towards the trigger and looked once more to see Wesker looking back at her expectantly, waiting. Her lips quivered in a stage of frenzy and hissed out.

"I can't." A dark chuckle erupted from the man's chest and shook his head.

"In due time, dear heart." And with that statement, open season erupted with the rapid clean shots the blonde delivered to the group.

* * *

"Fuck!" She screamed out, the last man falling after hearing his neck snap, clearly severing his spinal from his head. His body went limp and Wesker's rage turned towards Claire who was in between disgust and fear. Once the blonde ran out of bullets in his chamber, instead of reloading, he opted for hand to hand combat and clearly won.

Just as the two thought they were done, a small green egg shaped item landed in front of the blondes shoes. His eyes slightly widened, quickly turning, slamming his own body against Claire's, making contact with the ground in the process. The wind from her system had been knocked and she let out a gasp of air, her eyes filling with pained tears from the body similar to a rock that just hit her. Before she had time to scold him, she heard a loud bang, feeling the wind from whatever exploded run her bangs above her head. She heard a hiss escape Wesker's lips and his eyes were shut tight. He stayed in this position his breathing ragged and shook with every intake, attempting to take control in himself once more and finally opened his demonic eyes and peeled himself off of the girl. She looked to see his back was blooded with a handful pieces of shrapnel had shredded through his jacket. He grabbed onto what remained of the pillar once more and hunched over for a moment, coughing up a significant amount of blood into his glove.

 _Damn, it's taking longer than expected. Not the best moment for this to happen either._

His nose scrunched at the site and readied his weapon once more, aiming at the thin cold air. A twig snapped and she saw his gun aim down in the direction of sound, his jaw strained and did not let up on his stance after a few moments.

"Show yourself." He commanded. His eyes were filled with rage, sustaining an injury clearly made him upset. He grabbing the young girl by the forearm, putting her behind his back, taking a protective stance.

"It seems the virus has proven to be quite the match for you, comrade." A gravel voice with a thick accent sounded the dead air and out appeared a remarkably tall man, his hair was grayed and had a large blue coat, shielding himself from the cold. His hair was parted to the side, covering a scar that hovered over his eye. It seemed the man only had one functioning eye as the other was shut tight, his lips thinned showing no intention of being in the least friendly.

"Compatible, yes," Wesker said, his aim not faltering as he gripped Claire tighter, his body went stock still at the site of him. "Come looking for me once more?"

"If I do recall, you have always been the one to be disobedient." A ghost of a smile etched Wesker's face, one that was neither humorous nor joyous and kept his cold gaze on the man. "And you have a beautiful woman behind you! Comrade, I never knew you had finally settled down." His comment didn't match his voice as his still held malice towards Wesker, none the less it caused Claire to blush in response. Another individual appeared, almost the same size as that of the man in the blue coat and everything seemed exact, almost as if they were twins. Claire wouldn't be able to tell them apart if it wasn't for the long white coat the other sported. He had a stoic stance, standing tall against the opposing two.

"Hardly." Wesker clipped, his jaw strained. Claire felt out of place and sensed the uneasiness in the air, making her quite uncomfortable and looked between the two.

"It's a shame she'll have to see you die before her. Such a waste of innocence." His head tilted down towards the white coated man and in an instance the man began to charge at the two. Wesker quickly pulled Claire to the side with him, his inhumane speed giving her whiplash and saw the muted killer pause, turn and try once more at the two.

"Run." He bit out. He handed her his laptop, pushing her at arms distance away from himself, splitting the duo for the moment as the other man dashed through the middle of the pairing. Claire looked back at him with wide eyes, her mind running ramped, debating whether to leave the man like he commanded her to or to stay and take her chances and maybe help him. She knew better than that, surely getting in the way if anything. This wasn't a fight she _could_ participate in. She looked behind her and back towards Wesker, swallowing hard, remembering the events just days before of his recent infection.

 _He couldn't die, could he?_

His coughing of blood earlier didn't seem like a good sign either, he was weakened, or at least it seemed like it.

She just needed to have faith in him.

 _You're running out of time._

With one last hesitant look, she gripped his gloved hand suddenly, grabbing the attention of the blonde for a split second.

"Don't die on me." She clipped and turned on her heel, running the opposing direction of the trio.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **So sorry guys, I've been drowning in finals, I hope I don't fail my art history class, cause I gave up on my math class already lol. Anyways, my break is almost here, so I'm free from school for a month and then some! Hopefully I won't be working a whole lot so I can bring you guys updates! Hope you guys enjoyed! Tell me what you guys think so far and hope you all have a wonderful day!**

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **Orionsolares:** **I always look forward when I see our name pop up, I can't stress that enough. I MEAN WHO WOULDNT ENJOY THAT MANS COMPANY MMMMM. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far :)!**

 **MelissaWesker: thank you so much! I'm glad you liked my first story, I swear I thought it was so bad lol. I'm enjoying writing the sequel because I can actually move around with it! I felt if I went to fast with Eternal Corruption it would lose the interest of people. Thank you and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Thatonefemalewriter: YES. She will eventually, just a matter of time when. Really glad you liked the update and I hope the same goes for this one!**

 **ClaireandWesker : Here you go ma'am, hope you enjoy it and hope to hear from you once more! **


	15. Downplayed Silence

**Chapter: 14**

* * *

 **A/N: Re-editing tomorrow as well.**

* * *

Claire's ears were numbed to the cold once more.

Each passing second she felt herself growing more convinced that she was had been going aimlessly through the dead trees, arguably wondering that perhaps she'd been going in circles this whole time. It seemed to go on forever but it had only been half an hour. Her mind traveled to her attempt in escaping, almost certain she'd probably would make it half way down the trail, not even passing the cave where both her and Wesker made shelter in.

She'd be done for sure if she decided to try and get out once more, especially with the promise of the blonde not looking for her. She heard the winds being cut, a faint sound of a chopper in the distance and looked ahead to see a darkened dot in the sky. She looked back to see there was no sign of Wesker or anyone for that matter. She felt the wind whip around her as the chopper neared, sealing her get away. As the helicopter touched the ground, the man operating the vehicle shouted above the winds, commanding Claire to get inside.

She obeyed, not seeing she could do much else and felt the chopper slowly lifting from the ground.

* * *

 _Another Ivan. He doesn't have much creativity, how disappointing_.

Wesker thought to himself as he stepped to the side once more, having the tyrant slam into a mountain side, indenting the hard stone.

 _And still as stupid as ever._

Wesker aimed his weapon down, his finger pressing the trigger down rapidly, aiming for a head shot and made almost all of his shots with ease. The tyrant had 7 bullets piercing through his skin, only stunned momentarily and charged once more towards Wesker. His hand was clenched into a fist, reading to knock the living hell out of the blonde. Meanwhile, Wesker had taken the liberty of this small time to reload his weapon, failing to notice the Ivan.

This proved to be almost reckless, receiving a devastating blow to the chest. He was blown back, skidding across the snow and was ultimately stopped due to ramming his body into a tree trunk, the snow falling from the dead branches and onto his blonde locks. He felt a heavy weight straddling on top of his, the wind being knocked out of him once more and a grunt escaped him. Wesker's eyes snapped open to see a fist raise once more, readying to incapacitate him.

He quickly raised his own fist to counter the Ivan, feeling his hand go straight into the tyrants skull. The bones of his face breaking beneath his fingers effortlessly, a clear tear was heard. The tyrant stumbled back, falling onto his back in an attempting to recover from his blow. Wesker quickly got back on to his feet and stalked towards the tyrant, lifting his leg and delivered a blow with such a force that led to the tyrants head to cave in, crimson and brains staining the innocent snow fall. Pieces of his flesh scattered from the impact and Wesker looked up to see Sergei had a dark smile. His fingers traced over a double edged blade he held in his hands, gripping the item to see blood spill from his self inflicted wound.

"Impressive, comrade."

"You send your tyrants after me when you should be the one capable to fight." Wesker's voice drawled, cracking his neck, relieved to be walking away with no serious injuries. "What's your motives for coming after me?"

"What it has always been, the rebirth of umbrella." His eyes narrowed at Wesker who pressed his sunglasses up with his middle and ring finger as they had dropped down to the bridge of his nose due to the small squabble.

"Don't be so naive, Umbrella is dead. Just like you'll be in a few moments." Wesker spoke with promise. He simply received a dark chuckle by the Russian man and saw his head tilt up slightly.

"You speak with certainty. In due time, we'll see who the better man is. Until next time, old friend." He said as he backed away and fell back off of the edge of the mountain. Wesker brow gave a slight raise as he strolled towards the area only to find the small drop to be covered in a white blanket of snow, shielding the Russian from any detection.

 _Coward._

He thought to himself as he ran a hand through his hair, placing all the strands back in place. Suddenly, a series of coughs escaped him, shaking his whole body. He took a knee, taking a moment to gather himself he shook his head, almost angry with himself for his body failing him momentarily. He placed his gun back in his holster and began to make a hasty approach towards the drop zone designated earlier, all the while refusing to acknowledge his deteriorating health.

* * *

Claire felt beyond exhausted, her eyes lids aching to drop. She hugged herself, looking out towards the open world, feeling the helicopter suddenly drag. Shaken and wide awake now, the first thought that appeared to Claire was that perhaps it was that inhumane thing that Wesker had dealt with had gotten away and was about to kill both her and the pilot. She quickly jumped to her feet, dashing towards the opening of the helicopter only to see a dark grey jacket swinging side to side and blonde locks whipping along with the wind.

"What the hell?" She heard the man clearly say over the chopped winds, obviously as startled as Claire was.

"It's okay, it's just Wesker."

She swallowed her words, feeling odd that she had become familiar with him. He was a highly skilled killer and she regarded him as just the man who she'd been waiting for. Although she had been indeed waiting for him, it was odd in a sense when voiced aloud. She quickly went towards the open door and knelt down to his level.

"You need a hand?" He turned towards her with a slight frown, clearly not in the mood for wittiness and could see his grip tighten around the holding he had on the helicopter. She stretched her hand out, feeling his cold grip on her arm and put her full force into pulling him in. The two sprawled on the floor of the helicopter, the loud sounds of the wind cutting surrounded them. The first to stand was Wesker who simply took a seat across from Claire's original spot. He was seemingly unfazed, but the red head knew better than to take his ease for granted.

"We just took off. I thought you weren't going to make it." Claire confessed, the slight uneasiness in the air softening. She turned back towards the window when he chose silence to answer respond to her.

She needed answers. Everything that just happened was not to her knowledge and she hated being in the blue.

"Any higher and I might have needed to call my own helicopter." Wesker responded after the awkward silence passed.

Claire looked back toward him, deciding to start her interrogation. His flinty stare matched Claire's thinned lips.

"What was all that going on back there?" His brows furrowed in, as if to think back on the incident that just occurred.

"Some of my old collogues felt the need to pay me a visit." He finalized. Claire narrowed her eyes on him, not completely satisfied with his answer and pressed on.

"Who or where are they from? Why was that dude trying to kill the two of us then? What about the old guy with the scar on his eye? What's he have to do with anything? And why did he call you comrade? He said you were disobedient and-" She felt a clamp of leather lock onto mouth and looked to see Wesker had put his hand over her mouth in an attempt to silence her.

"You're quite loquacious today, it's almost annoying." Claire's eyes sparked with a slight fury at his brusque act, having half the mind to bite at his hand.

"If you so kindly keep quiet for the rest of the ride, I'll explain a little further once we arrive to our destination." He kept his hand in position, not letting up once even with Claires sending daggers at the man. "Now I'm going to let you go and you're going to promise to be quiet until we get there. Understand?" Finally he let go and sat back, crossing his arms across his chest, waiting for her to speak.

"Just as long as you promise to answer my questions."

"As you wish, Miss Redfield."

* * *

Claire had long rested her head against the metal and didn't realize she fell asleep until she felt the motion of the helicopter cease and stay in a standby position. Her eyes slowly opened to see Wesker had already began to exit, a few strands of his hair whipping around the same motion as that of the helicopter. Claire stretched her legs out, exiting the helicopter with her arms raised above her head, feeling her muscles contract and her bones crack in approval of finally being able to move about.

"Before you start talking, this isn't our destination." He said to her before beginning to walk further out.

They were on the top of a building and he walked towards a silver stair case that descended down an empty garage saved for one car in the very corner, a dark red that could almost be classified as a black, a foreign car. Wesker pulled out a key and started the car's engine while they were still a distance away. Claire followed close behind, the blonde quickly ushering her inside, holding the car door for the young girl. She murmured a thanks as she slid into yet another car she had barely been able to find the A/C let alone the radio. She turned the knob into the heating section and felt the rush of heat enter the car to her relief.

"Cold are we?" He mused, entering the car and starting the ignition.

"Beyond cold, feels likes Antartica all over again." Her teeth chattering ceased by this time and the only noise was the engine that hummed in the background.

"Except in this case you aren't blowing up umbrella facilities."

"Yes, but if the opportunity were arise, one can only hope you're not in the building when the place goes a blaze." The blonde gave a smirk at her wit, clearly in a better mood than earlier and put his seat belt on. Claire looked over curiously at this act, although he seemed immortal, he still did some things regular individuals would.

"You know, I can barely feel the cold. I can only tell the difference with visuals, it feels like just another spring day to me." He simply said and pulled away from the garage.

"I wish this damn virus treated me that same way. Instead I get pain spasms." She sighed out, leaning her head against the cold glass, still feeling the sluggish characteristics she usually got when waking up in the middle of her sleep.

"So the reason behind this whole mess and why we've found ourselves in this predicament is due to the everlasting after effects of Umbrella." He drawled, shifting the gears in the car. The acceleration increased along with the movement of the trees, almost becoming a blur as Claire turned to note that Wesker had his jaw clenched. "He used to be my commanding officer back during my time with Umbrella, unfortunately."

"You took orders from someone?" Claire asked, almost snorting at the thought of hearing Wesker to be a subordinate to another individual, the thought alone being foreign to her.

"No. I did as I pleased and if it benefited me, but if I had to play a role, I would. That's one of the reasons why he despised me." He let a short laugh at the memory and tilted his head in thought. "Come to think of it, he was quite ridiculous. The man wanted everything to be up to the dot in the command. So simple minded that everything was in the best intentions for us. We were just puppets in Spencer's mind." He mumbled out with a shake of his head. "Play in the mud and you're going to get dirty eventually." Claire's brow rose toward his words and took a moment to drink in all what he had just told her.

"So, he's someone you knew in the past that's trying to get revenge on you?" He shook his head in disagreement to her assumption and ran his finger back and forth across his chin.

"That could be one of the reasons, a personal motive. Vladimir always had it out for me. Perhaps Spencer is seeking me out as well." He shrugged finalizing the conversation. "No one knows about your infection, thankfully. Hopefully, it can be kept that way."

A shiver descended down Claire's spine. Although she joked about it at times, most of the time she forgot she was infected until her painful reminders to take her dosage for the day kicked in or the request for blood was asked.

"Yeah, he didn't come after me so that's good."

"If he'd been more prepared and brought more of his Ivan's, it'd be a little more of a challenge." He grimaced at the thought of the possibilities of more Tyrants, it was troublesome enough just handling one.

"Is that what those things are called?" Claire questioned, her brow raised at the name 'Ivan'.

"Well, the technical term would be T-103. The man insisted on naming them Ivan, probably to compensate for being an only child or not being able to bare children." He gave a hint of sarcasm in his voice which in turn caused Claire to grow a slight frown, not being very appreciative of Wesker's cruel jokes.

"I designed those tyrants and made sure they were as good as T-102. Although I have my work trying to kill me now, I must say, I'm quite proud of it to an extent."

"You're a lunatic." She mumbled. He stole a glance at the young girl, his eyes narrowed slightly to note she had a slight mockery tone. Finally, he gave a long sigh and shook his head.

"If you happen to stumble upon one, be cautious. Things will take the turn for the worst very quickly. I'd hate to see your head on a pike." Truly he'd try to prevent such an issue from happening. If Claire were to die, it'd be by his hand. She was much more essential to him than ever, especially with the virus now inhabiting her body.

The young girl simply shrugged, her lethargic state getting the best of her at the moment.

"You said dying isn't so bad. I wouldn't feel my head being stuck into a spike so..."

"Ah, yes. How could I ever forget once there is detachments from the nerve endings, there is no more feeling." He replied just as scornful.

He pulled into a parking lot and turned the ignition off. Claire failed to notice they had arrived at what appeared to be a diner. The restaurant only had a handful of individuals, all which seemed to be workers from the establishment and almost too homey feeling. It was familiar, but foreign since she hadn't been in society since the odd trip with Wesker to the city. She felt the cold burst into the car, looking to see Wesker had already opened the door for her, waiting for her to exit.

The two walked into the double glass doors, eyes followed the two until they finally sat in a booth in the very corner of the lonely diner. Claire looked around her, the pale blue and worn out seating along with the old school style rusted juke box that seemed to be in barely working conditions. There was a low hum of a radio located somewhere along with the heater blowing and finally, clattering of plates and high pressured water that made the most prominent noise to fill the empty gaps of lonlieness that filled the small diner.

"I don't know whether I'm exhausted or hungry." Claire sighed out, holding her head in her hands, both on the sides of her face as she stared into his dark sunglasses he managed to scavenge somehow.

"I've decided for you."

"I could see that, captain obvious." She rolled her eyes and turned sensing a presence to see a beautiful paled girl, her striking grey eyes held the most excitement in the room considering working this graveyard shift. She was not much older than Claire, if not the same age. She gave a bright smile towards the two, her two front teeth crooked, but still did not flaw her beauty. She took out a pad and pen and the flow of her voice ran along jaggedly, the language was familiar to the one Wesker spoke in the city. The blonde responded towards her and she nodded her head and stalked off.

"Okay so I don't like being out of the blue-"

"She asked what she could start us off with in drinks." He replied to her quickly. He pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose, loosening his stone posture to look more human.

"I mean, that was one of my questions..., but the other one is, where the hell are we?" Wesker stared back at her with a blank expression, debating to tell the young girl or not until finally tilting his head.

"Well, I'll give you three hints. Close by the North Pole, Europe area, and finally the Soviet Union was established here."

"Easy enough, Russia."

"Yes, I'm ecstatic to know you didn't completely fail your history or geography lessons." He nodded in approval as the woman came back with a mug and handed it to Wesker while handing Claire a clear glass of what seemed to be water that bubbled or even a clear soda. She spoke once more and Wesker responded, she nodded her head once and Wesker said a short phrase to which she turned on her heel once more.

"I hope you're not vegetarian, dear heart." He said as he took a sip from his mug. Claire shook her head, inserting her straw and doing the same. She quickly pulled away once tasting the item and almost gagged. Taking a hard swallow she made a face of disgust.

"What the hell is this?" She asked, her face still scrunched by the bitter, sour taste. Wesker's face lit with amusement as he sipped his item once more, seemingly enjoying his.

"I forgot, Europe is classier than America; they serve sparkling water virtually everywhere. I could ask if they have regular tap water." Claire quickly nodded her head, feeling the taste dissolve but the look of surprise still etched in her features. On cue the woman came back to which Wesker requested. She had a blank expression and slowly started to shake her head, her voice going soft and apologetic. Wesker simply nodded and she was off once more.

"Guessing they didn't have any?" Claire sighed, taking one more sip of the item. It didn't catch her from surprise but the taste was still unappetizing to her.

"No, unfortunately." Claire's eyes rolled, drinking her water reluctantly in silence. The wait consisted of just hallow silence while counting the dust bunnies that sat in the corner of the restaurant.

Finally an aroma filled the small diner and Claire couldn't help but look around to the trace of the scent. A steak next to mashed potatoes sat neatly next to each other on a white plate. This was something she hadn't had in such a long time, even before being in captivity by Wesker. She licked her lips with excitement and waited for the item to be sat in front of her.

"Your expression is that of a dog. A famished dog at that." Claire rolled her eyes at his comment, quick to think of something to retort.

"You're a cat that only laps their milk and doesn't think of touching their food." A brow rose on his part and folded his hands together, adjusting his already perfected position.

"Regarding me as a feline has got to be one of your worst comebacks, Miss Redfield." A hint of a smile played on Claire's lips as the item was sat in front of her, feeling the steam give heat to her barely lukewarm face.

The woman looked towards Wesker and said a few words to which the man responded with a blunt one worded answer. Her smile faltered for a moment and nodded solemnly, quickly excusing herself from the two. Claire felt bad for the young girl, surely trying to just make a living working here and had to deal with people like Wesker who found gratification in shooting people down, metaphorically - at times literally. She stared at the man with narrowed eyes as he looked towards the window, almost refusing to acknowledge her line in sight.

"Is something the matter? Or do you require me to cut the steak for you too?" He asked, a sneer tone filling his voice, finally turning to meet Claire's awful glare she had on him. She shook her towards her second statement and cleared her throat.

"You don't have to be so rude to people, you know." She could already imagine his eye roll behind his sunglasses and took another sip of his mug, disregarding her suggestion.

Back in the car Claire glanced out to see the sun teasing over the horizon. She gave out a long yawn and turned her head to look at Wesker's neutralized features.

She was feeling the usual symptoms of a food coma, which included inducing sleep. A beeping sound filled the silent car and Claire quickly went to her cardigan pockets, making extra sure to keep the pills with her at all cost during their exchange with the soldiered men. She popped a capsule in her mouth, feeling the pills run down her throat in a jagged motion before looking out the road once more. Just as she was about to ask if they were close, Wesker stopped by a rest zone that had a building in front.

He put a single finger up, signaling the young girl to wait as he exited. After a brief moment he returned with a key in hand and opened the car door for her once more. Stumbling out, not yet gaining the feeling back in her legs, she gave long strides while following the man as he led her to a run down hotel room.

Before entering, the blonde let out a series of coughs once more. Claire glanced to see he turned away from her momentarily. He took a deep breath, clenching his fist. Claire simply looked at him, but chose not to question how he felt. It didn't seem he was quite pleased with the effects of the virus, much less being asked about his well being.

Upon entering the first thought that came to mind to Claire was that of bed bugs and possible unchaste actions carried out on the bed. There was a small table to eat, a small T.V. And radio right next to the previous item. The cheap paintings on the wall decorated the room, surely just to fill in space and a small plant that was at the middle of the table for decoration. A nightstand was by the bed and a single lamp for the room is all that remained.

She couldn't complain that she was at least getting somewhere to sleep in, even if it wasn't her ideal choice.

She wouldn't dare touch that bathroom if her life depended on it, assuming the bathroom was behind the white thinned wooded door, assuming it was just as basic as the rest of the room. Claire just wished perhaps she could get something a tad less out of a horror film and a little more of a actual hotel room.

After She reluctantly made her way past Wesker and laid her body across the white sheets, assuming they were washed daily for the incoming patrons, her eyes instantly shutting in response to her contact with the bed.

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **MelissaWesker: I'm so sorry over this over due update. I'm glad you enjoyed the previous chapter and I hope you enjoyed this one just as much!**

 **Bloodofmylove: I've been wondering where you've been! I've missed you extremely and I've missed your story :((( I had to take a winter course, reasons why I haven't updated. Hopefully that changes, 2017 is hopefully different for me lol. Hope you enjoyed this one, and sorry for taking forever to update :((.**

 **Guest 1: YES FUCK MATH LOL. But if I don't pass this class my freshman year I get the boot from my university :(. They're playing me lol. I took the course again as that's why I've been away from :( hope you enjoyed this update!**

 **Guest 2: so glad you like my style! Honestly I need a whole day where I go back to previous chapters and edit them! I feel I'm a way better writer when I have a lot of time to put those finishing touches. Thanks You again and i hope you really enjoyed this chapter as well!**

 **I-Kitzune20: thanks! I always like it when character have a slight background and Wesker's childhood is very vague. I'm glad your seeing the little hole Wesker is letting Claire see in his life lol. Lmaoooo that pop reference. And thanks, that protective Wesker is such a pesky but adorable one! Sorry about the late update as well. I hope you enjoyed this one and I'll try to update ASAP!**

* * *

 **A/N: first, so sorry over this over due update. Next, I just got resident evil revelations 2 for my new system (I had it on Xbox 360 which was a horrible investment due to the lag. Didn't even finish it from how bad the lag was.) and I feel that I can capture Claire's character more, in a sense. Although I'm still finishing the game up, I'm already enjoying it lol. Can't wait for biohazard to come out on the 24th, I heard rumors of someone named Albert coming back, so maybe Wesker might be in the game, who knows! (Really rooting for that man to be back in the series T.T) I always liked the idea that maybe in resident evil 5 it was a clone and that was an explanation why he went ape shit crazy towards the ending :(. I'll try and update more often but I'm in my winter intermission courses unfortunately for my math class, so it's been a buzz kill and school starts in two weeks. I feel a conclusion coming up in this story and I'll be sure to start up another story (only, of course, if you guys want to). Cheers to a new year and have a great day guys, hope you liked it!**

 **Update 7/15/17: Sorry guys, I've been so occupied with life. I am revising these chapters so I can have a solid plot going. I do have an idea going for me, just bare with me and hopefully it won't be long until my next update!**


	16. Before the Storm

**A/N: Hiya guys! As you can tell, it has been quite some time since I have updated; a lot has been going on with my life (adulating things) and I lost a lot of my files/ went corrupt! Sadly, because of that, I lost a lot of my chapters and have had to work from basically scratch. I will occasionally still update from time to time, but bear with me since I am approaching my finals/ paper(s) hard deadlines as well as the usual stressful things that come with life. As always, love you guys and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I will finish this for you guys one way or another! (I also changed my name because…. it was cooler!)**

* * *

"It's a god damn dead end" Leon presented the group with a blank slate. "They're on to us. They wiped everything from their files. Yesterday they were there."

Leon tapped his finger against the dark table, frustration dripping into each syllabi of his words. "Today, nothing."

Everyone was quiet, no one dared to speak. there was a screech of a chair backing up and a disillusioned Chris stood. He looked at everyone and excused himself for a moment. Although all odds were against him, he wouldn't give up. Claire would never give up on him either. He would see to it that she'd be back home where she belonged. The once joyous man walked through the tall oak door of the Burtons and was welcomed by the crisp afternoon breeze, leaves crunching beneath his feet as he walked aimlessly, trying to occupy his mind as the string of sanity had grown thin over this whole situation. He heard a slight jog behind him, turning to catch a glimpse of his brunette partner. He paused, waiting for her as she slowed her pace nearing him.

"Listen, I know things don't look good, and they don't seem to be getting any better," she stood in front of him, her eyes glistening against the Rays of the sun and her breath slightly heavier than usual.

"But remember, you're not in this alone. What are partners for?" With this statement, Chris had a small smile playing on his lips. He felt her hand wrap around his and gestured back towards the house.

"We're in this together."

* * *

After an almost pointless meeting seeing they had hit a dead end, Chris and Jill stalked down the halls of the BSAA. They had been called in by Clive who desperately needed them for a possible outbreak. Although knowing Chris's personal issues and decided to wait until necessary to push this act out, Clive had no other choice but to contact them. The two both took a seat across a conference table that had an unoccupied official chair rather than their guest chairs.

Jill gently placed her hand on Chris's knee in an attempt to calm the anxious Redfield who couldn't seem to sit still for the few minutes it took their commander to arrive. They heard the soft creaking of the door and just as equally quiet it was shut, looking back to see the pepper haired man, a forced smile and crow's feet lining his worn face that seemed to have too much detail for his age.

He took a seat, placing a Manila envelope in front of the duo and pushed it towards them.

"Open it," he encouraged as Chris was the first to reach out.

Curiosity sparking at his fingertips, he quickly undid the metal tie and dumped its contents into the table. Jill picked up a photo that revealed a tube that had a grotesque looking individual. There were more photos of armor and big weaponry around the individual and Jill quickly looked towards Chris, her mouth pulled to its side, grimacing at the scene. Chris's brows furrowed at the sight of the photos and looked up towards Clive.

"How did you get these?" Clive gave a long sigh and shook his head.

"An anonymous tip, there's an outbreak in the Caucasus Mountains." He folded his hands, looking between Chris and Jill with a worn expression. "There's a village that's been ravaged by this thing, check it out."

He strained his jaw and almost confirmed with himself. "Death expectations are higher than survivors, by far. If you do happen to find anyone, bring them to safety."

He gave a long sigh and his weary face had yet to be replaced. "I have a feeling this is something with Umbrella."

Jill looked toward Chris, waiting for his answer. She didn't want to push him into something he didn't want to do, but knew Clive brought them here seeing they were the only ones fit to take this mission on, not to mention the ones most determined to get it done. Chris shifted in his seat, glancing from the photo to Clive. He gave a long sigh, slouching in his chair slightly, his face hardened.

After a long silence, he straightened his posture out and placed his hand flat on the desk, taking a stand now. "Umbrella has taken almost everything from us. I'll get justice for all the souls lost in raccoon city and prior to that. Their deaths won't be in vain, I'll put my damn life on that." Jill seemed to be on the same page, standing up by Chris's side as well, her eyes bright with admiration. His lost passion was finally fired up once more and now lit the way for a new path. Although, Claire was still in the back of Chris's mind, but this opportunity to bring Umbrella down once and for all would help him get side tracked for a bit, his hopes were high as well as the stakes.

"Consider it done Clive. We'll be on it, you can count on us." Jill nodded in confirmation with the mission at stake.

"As I always have."

* * *

 _All according to plan._

Wesker's eyes skimmed across the screen. It was almost far to facile to hack into the security cameras, seeing that the older Redfield had bought into the mission offered after tipping off the BSAA on Umbrella's recent incompetence in containing an outbreak.

There was highly valued researcher that lived in the village, he needed to go there himself to attain the item. Chris and Jill would distract the pest of undead while Wesker made his way for the data. He wouldn't be surprised if they ran into each other, and that would be a treat itself.

He also knew Vladmir was residing nearby the outbreak. He was located in the last umbrella facility near the small village. His commander would be waiting patiently for him, he needed to sever the tie between the two. He had become a thorn to his side and didn't quiet enjoy the thought of someone possibly intercepting his plans, much less posing a possible threat. He needed to dispose of him. His days were numbered and it was only a matter of time before he'd meet his end. His mind traveled to that of the red-haired goddess that resided in the room with him, debating on taking her with him or leaving her behind for a few days to return for her. It'd be risky to leave her behind. She was of too much value, it was best to keep her close. If a matter were to arise of immediate danger, he'd find a way to bring her out of it hopefully unscathed.

He noted that Claire was still sound asleep, her soft sighs expelling from her soft warmed lips and body moved every so often to find a comfortable position on the impossibly uncomfortable bed. What would I do with Claire? He hadn't quite thought so far ahead with the young girl; something he wasn't so used to. It had become a different scenario with the younger Redfield though. Perhaps if he finished Sergi off quickly he'd be able to handle Chris and Jill as well. Although killing or even hurting her beloved brother would set her off for certain, but then she'd have no one to come for her. Perhaps that Leon fellow, but he could be killed off just as easily. A cold smirk played on his lips. The plan ran through his head multiple times and almost enjoyed the scene that unraveled in his head.

He enjoyed the small moment of bliss he had, but took his mind off of those thoughts for a moment. Switching tabs on his computer, he revealed a strain and looked intently, the strain belonging to Claire. He was still in awe as to her ability to fuse with the virus, but still was confused as to the side effects she'd been receiving. It would be weeks, even months, until he'd be able to produce a way to suppress the virus. He was beginning to think it would be incurable without killing the girl, only small suppressants would be able to combat the virus. There seemed to be no loops, if a vaccine was created and injected into her, it's surely wreak havoc in her body and her antibodies would react in such a way that would only cause her body to cave in on itself, sub sequentially killing her. He'd continuing looking into it, but it only seemed to lead dead end to dead end.

He gave a long sigh and switched back to see the Chris and Jill embracing each other outside of the facility.

 _Such insignificance._

* * *

Claire's eyes slowly lifted open to find Wekser was long gone. Confused as well as alarmed, she began to scour the small hotel room, even looking under the bed in case the blonde had decided to pull a joke on her.

 _Well maybe you might be able to get out of here._

She gripped the door handle, pulling the already flimsy knob and descended down the steps, the afternoon sun alright shining at high noon. It was a lonely place, off of a highway it seemed. She walked further out into the open and saw a long stretch of nothing but asphalt and loneliness.

 _Maybe they'll let me use the phone in the reception desk, I could call Chris!_

The idea sparked in Claire's mind as she quickly made her way towards the main door only to find it unoccupied. Neither a phone nor an individual was to be found in the room.

"Huh, weird." Claire turned on her heel to hear someone yelling at her in what she assumed now to be Russian. She looked back to see a middle-aged woman with mid length brown hair and light brown eyes badgering the young girl. Clearly confused, Claire tried interrupting her and tell her she didn't speak her language until finally the woman was fed up and began pushing her out of the room.

"Listen lady, I just want to use your phone." The woman yelled once more at her and mocked her repeating her words in a chopping manner, barely understandable and waved her off. "You know, this is really bad service. I hope you know that there's a yelp review list and I will voice my opinions on how I've been treated today." Claire frowned and saw the woman pause and look up. Claire backed away from the woman only to make contact with another body. Whipping around she looked expectedly to see it was the blonde who seemed quite displeased with the whole situation. The two exchanged words for a moment and the woman bowed her head, excusing herself respectively from the two. Claire felt Wesker's hand grip around her forearm as he pulled her aside and almost dragged her from the establishment.

"An apology would be the least she could give me." Claire grunted, pulling her hand away from the man's not so gentle touch.

"You're lucky she didn't call the police. You were trespassing on closed hours." He bit out, not quite so pleased with her interactions with people. Claire rolled her eyes and looked back towards the woman.

"She acts like I'm going to rob the place."

"That would not be uncommon in Russia. Dear heart, keep in mind customs are not quite the same here." He warned, his grip still on Claire as he leads her towards the car once more.

"And where the hell were you?" Claire inquired, pulling away from his grip.

"Me?"

"No, the dog." Her tone was flat and earned a brow raise from the man.

"It's not much of your concern, but If you must know, I was handling business. You seem to have slept for most of the morning and a bit through the afternoon. Time is crucial and for it to be wasted is such a pity I don't like to bring upon myself." His matter of fact tone earned a slight narrowing in Claire's eyes, opening the door for herself before the blonde could. She had grown an annoyance from his judgmental ways. She still felt human and did human things, but he constantly reminded her that it wasn't that way for her anymore. She sat expectantly in the car, waiting for the blonde to enter only to hear an almost inaudible conversation happening outside. It was hard to see outside since there was a sheet of ice covering her window, making it almost impossible to make any figure out and having the blondes body leaned against her car door didn't help her much either. She hopped across, exiting through the driver's seat, brushing herself off once stepping out of the car, seeing the long-lost buzz cut sandy brown hair that belonged to H.U.N.K. a crooked smile spread to his face once seeing the young girl and nodded solemnly.

"Glad you made it out in once piece, Redfield." His voice was filled with amusement, getting slightly side tracked by the conversation that was at hand with Wesker.

"Hunk?" A clear smile was seen. Claire was finally able to see someone of familiarity other than Wesker, her joy couldn't be contained and almost wanted to go and give the man a hug. Before she could move, Wesker cleared his throat, grabbing the attention of H.U.N.K. Once more. It seemed he almost despised the interactions the two had, more so as if he despised the man himself. H.U.N.K.'s emotion was instantly drained from his face in just mere seconds and held a calm and collected posture while talking to the blonde.

"Keep tabs on U.S.S., seems they've been getting out of hand and a little more temerarious with me."

"I'm sure you have so much to offer them." Claire rolled her eyes, making her way by Wesker's now. Hunk's Brows shot up at the statement instantly, being equally surprised when he saw Wesker with just a locked jaw. He suspected at the minimum a backhand, but instead, nothing. Surely, she'd deal with the consequence of her words later. She seemed eased, her hand extended towards the man who gave a stern shake. She could feel Wekser's glower, choosing to ignore it.

"As always. The facility has been disposed of. Seems tnt isn't as inexpensive as it once was before." So that's where he was. Claire thought back to his 'business' inquires. Wesker nodded in approval and turned on his heel.

"I'll be sending you coordinates shortly." He waved off the man who gave a stern tilt in his head, confirming. Wesker entered the car, turning the key, the ignition coming alive. H.U.N.K. Opened the car door for Claire and let her step inside, giving her a nod as well.

"Glad you haven't died yet." Claire gave a reassured smile, returned by the mercenary would couldn't help but feel the joy radiating from the young girl, a half smile slowly creeped to his lips.

"As same goes for you. Nice seeing you." He closed the door to which Wesker backed away from and now hit the road. Claire couldn't help but wonder where they were headed off to if whatever the U.S.S. stood for was keeping a close eye on Wesker. She tried making up possible names for the acronym and finally after various guesses turned towards Wesker and tilted her head in thought.

"Since U.S.S. Is after you, why do you have H.U.N.K. keeping an eye on them?"

"H.U.N.K. Works for the highest bidder. I pay him to do the work, not to question it." The simple reply didn't quite satisfy Claire. The blonde zoomed past a sign that indicated they were nearing city limits.

"I understand that. What I don't understand is if it's so important to you, why don't you do it?" He was silent for a few moments until giving a small sigh.

"Dear heart, I'm going into the very heart of the source. I don't require anymore distractions than anticipated." Soon enough more cars began to surround the two. Taking an exit Claire noted that the buildings were beginning to lessen once more and soon the man was driving on an air landing strip. Claire's only guess in this was the small planes that lined the area. Her brows were furrowed in once more and she stared in confusion towards Wesker who now exited the car, straightening his outfit out with one swift whip.

"I do recall you preferring this over a dreaded helicopter." Claire let a small laugh escape her as she nodded her head in agreement.

"Silent and comfy."

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **Guest 1: I am holding out, still getting back in my groove, bear with me please 3** **J** **.**

 **I-Kitzune20** **: Dude thanks for all the encouragement, I hope you're still interested in reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Xoxo**

 **SniperPrincess767** **: Thanks man! It shows he still can get sick/have internal damage like everyone else! DUDE, I read some crazy theory that all in all makes so much sense, if you're interested in hearing, PM me since it involves RE7 and I really don't wanna spoil it for anyone** **L**

 **LadyWolverine: Unfortunately, I take forever to update, I hope you're still interested in reading this story, thank you for all your encouraging words!**

 **BloodOfMyLove** **: Thank you! To be quite honest I have multiple ideas in which direction I can go in, it just comes down to how solid of a story line I can give you guys! I got evil within since I needed a good horror game, although I still haven't finished it. The Not A Hero DLC should be coming out pretty soon for RE7 though, so that's something to look forwards to! I would PC game if I had a laptop that would support it well enough! So many things that go into PC but they're dirt cheap prices compared to the usual $60.00 you'd pay with a new console game. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter man, it's always a pleasure seeing you, as I have told you multiple times already hehe.**


End file.
